Phantomhive's Visitor from the future
by BlackButlerPhanGrell56078
Summary: ((I'm terrible of making a good fan fic title :P))Elisa Morttod, a half demon/half human from the future, accidentally fell in a time traveling hole caused by the grim reapers and she went back in time in London. She came a cross Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis and the Phantomhive servants. SebastianxOC
1. Chapter 1

((Disclaimer:I don't own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji only my OC…I mean seriously! I'm not THAT awesome to make that manga/anime….TEEHEE...

And hello! That's right bitches! Me and meh story is back! If you don't know me...well...just read my story. I'm trying really really really hard not to break the rules okay! (=~=") And again, I don't own Black Butler and I only own my OC and some events. **KEEP IN MIND THAT MY OC CHARACTER AND SOME OF THE EVENTS ARE FROM MY IMAGINATION. MY EVENTS AND OC AREN'T ALIVE OR THEY NEVER EXISTED. WANNA KNOW WHY I'M TELLING YOU THIS? IS BECAUSE SOMEONE THOUGHT I WAS BREAKING THE RULES OF USING REAL EVENTS/PEOPLE IN MY FUDGIN STORY! THERE IS NO SUCH THING THAT AN EPIC, SKINNY, BLACK HAIRED, MULTICOLORED EYED, SINGER DEMON CAT GIRL EXIST IN EARTH OR ANYWHERE EXCEPT IN MY IMAGIANTION!**Anyway..have fun reading!

P.S for the people who read my story before, chapter 15 or 16 are the chapters you might have not yet read))))

******Reapers******

"Ronald?! What have you done?! Where the hell did you take us to you idiotic reaper?!" Grell yelled at the blonde reaper.

"Hey! I didn't know that pulling that lever thingy would take us to the future!" Ronald protested.

"Now look at you, stuck in that hole that you've created that took us here. You should be grateful I know what to do since I'm the smart one here. All we have to do use this hole again to travel back to London ," Grell says as he flips his hair. "Ugh! This is sooooo tiring! Now Will is going to yell at me and I won't have time to visit my darling Bassy because of you!" Grell stomped at Ronald's head. "We have to get back quickly. Since you're in the way, I'll just have to stomp on your face!"

"Ow! What the hell?!" Ronald yells.

******Phantomhive Manor******

"Sebastian! Where is my tea you bastard!" Ciel yells from his study room.

Sebastian enters with the cart rolling in,"I am deeply sorry young master, the 3 idiots- I mean servants were making a mess downstairs. They've destroyed the kitchen, the hallways, and the garden." Sebastian replies as he hands him his tea.

"That is no excuse for you to give me my tea 3 minutes late! I want you to be on time no matter what, understand?" Ciel says as he sips his tea.

The butler sighs"Yes, my lord."

******In the Future...******

"Thank you all for coming to my concert my dear fans! I hope you'll have a fantastic day!" I said as I wave at the crowd. I exited from the stage, meeting my 13 year old cute assistant, Sebby. ((X3)) "Sebby, do you have my clothes and glasses?" I asked him as he walks along beside me.

"It's all in the bag Miss Elisa!" he says in his cute voice."I still don't get why you named me after a fictional character AND make me cosplay as him too!"

I rubbed his black hair,"Because, again, you look like the 13 year old version of him. Besides.." I whispered, "You're a demon anyway."

"So are you, only half demon though...anyway, hurry up and change. You're already late at school for 3 hours for doing this concert." he says.

I nodded and went to the bathroom and changed from my epic rock outfit to my jeans and my shirt that says "Black Butler" with Ciel and Sebastian on it and put on a gray sweater. I tied my hair in to a messy bun and took off my contacts since my eyes hurt. I looked up on the mirror, seeing my different colored eyes. Red at my right eye and blue on my left eye. Though on my right eye along with its color red, it has a pentagram. It's a circle with a triangle inside and along with a star inside the triangle. I sigh and put on my thick glasses and my bangs fall on the right side of my face. I sprayed a bit of blonde like color on the tips of my black hair and went outside to my servant. "Do I look like my daily nerdy self?"

He looked at me, "Oh I'm sorry, I was looking for my boss "Demonica" which is her stage/singer name though in her daily school life, she looks like a nerdy otaku freak." he says sarcastically.

I smacked the back of his head, "Now run along, I got to go." he nodded and disappeared. "Now...again with the popular jerks at school." I was walking to school when I passed by a field of flowers. I looked down at a hole that was in front of me, "Must be a pretty deep hole..." then my heavy bag fell in the hole and as I was about to grab it, I fell in.

******Phantomhive Manor*******

"Sebastian, I believe that we'll be going to the circus." Ciel sighs.

"Oh? Is that so?" Sebastian says as he settles down a piece of chocolate cake on his master's desk.

Ciel held up 2 tickets,"The Queen gave me a case to solve about children being taken, it seems that she suspects the circus took them because all of the cities that the circus passes through are where the missing children where located."

"Hmmm... I see... So we should-" Sebastian was caught off by screaming from the garden.

Ciel stood up from his chair,"We should check that out." Sebastian nodded and he and Ciel ran into the garden. There they says Bard on the ground with a young girl on top of him.

"Help! There's a woman on top of me!" he tried pushing her off, though felt something soft and squishy instead. He blushed,"Oh hell...HELP!"

"Calm down Bard! I'll get her off you," Finny said.

"You better not pull her too hard or she'll be flying in the air, yes she will!" Mey-rin said.

"Enough with the chattering, Sebastian, get the woman off Bard," Ciel said as he face palmed.

"Right away," Sebastian nodded and lifted the girl off Bard.

"My innocence...has gone to shit..." Bard said as his hands and fingers tremble.

"Don't worry Bard, your innocence has been taken away with all of your magazines of naked women," Finny said as he pat Bard's back.

"Shut it Finny! I can't believe I felt a woman's chest...and it was big and-" Bard started.

"Bard, please stop. The young master is present," Sebastian says as he is holding the girl on his arms and looked at Ciel, who is blushing.

"Oops, I forgot that the young master was here," Bard said as he rubbed the back of his head laughing nervously.

"Enough with this...conversation, this girl could be a spy. We need to wait for her to wake up so we could seek answers from her," Ciel says as his blush fades away.

Mey-rin looked at the unconscious girl that is being carried by Sebastian"Eh...? she has pretty black hair doesn't she? And look! she almost have glasses just like mine, only a bit smaller and more rectangular. Though I've never seen a lady wear pants before."

Sebastian looked down at the girl,"Hmmm...indeed. Completely unladylike. And the tips of her hair has a different color."

"Uhuh...eh?! Why is the young master and Sebastian on her shirt thing or top or...whatever..?" Finny pointed out.

5 of them looked at the young girl's shirt,"What is the meaning of this?!" Ciel shouted.

"Young master calm down, we just need to wait for her to wake up. Now you three, go back to your duties," Sebastian says as the servants nodded an left. He and his young master started walking back in the mansion. As they approach Ciel's study room Sebastian says,"Young master, I believe that this girl is dangerous."

Ciel stopped walking and so did Sebastian at the middle of the hallway,"How so?"

Sebastian looked down at the girl and back at Ciel,"She isn't fully human."

Ciel sighs,"Don't tell me she's one of them..." Ciel says as Grell popped into his mind.

"No, she's actually half demon. Though, I still can't tell what she kind of demon she is," Sebastian replies.

"Hmmm... I see, anyway...put her on one of my guest rooms. Keep an eye on her until she wakes up. Meanwhile..." Ciel is walking towards his study room,"I shall finish my paper work so we could investigate on the case."

Sebastian replies,"Certainly." he then starts walking at the opposite direction to the guest room.

******Time skip******

I slightly opened my eyes when I heard the sound of tea getting poured,"Sebby..? Is that you..?" I asked as I sit up rubbing my eyes and stretching.

"Ah, you have awoken right on time. I am in the process of pouring tea for you. Though...it's kind of odd that you called me "Sebby"..." I heard a man said.

I froze I turned around slowly then swiftly put my hand on my right eye, which has my pentagram painted on it. "W-Who...oh hell no way..."

"My apologies, my name is Sebastian, Sebastian Michaelis," he says as he bows down. "I am the butler of the Phantomhive estate. And i welcome you to the Phantomhive Mano-"

I turned away putting my side bangs back on the right said of my face to cover my eye, I then put my hands on the side of my head,"This isn't happening...this is still probably my awesome fantasy. This isn't possible! Well... Sebby is a demon and THIS Sebby is a demon too... I mean duh! he's from the manga and is shown as a demon...anything IS possible with a demon around..." I started mumbling.

"Is something wrong Miss?" Sebastian asks as he touched my shoulder.

My eyes widened and turned around and jumped back,"N-No! Everything's fine! I-I'm j-just a b-bit j-jumpy! T-that's all!" I sensed my cheeks turning red. I guess Sebastian saw because he smirked. I looked at his face then at his body then at his face again...damn his soooo hot...

Ciel then entered the room,"Good, she's awake."

"First Sebastian now Ciel?! I am insane!" I accidentally shouted.

Ciel and Sebastian looked at each other and raised an eyebrow,"Uhh...I'm sorry...but what are you referri-"

I jumped off the bed and bowed down,"Oh hell! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!"

Sebastian looked at his master and went towards me, he pulled me up and said,"Don't worry, we won't. We just want to ask you some questions."

I nodded,"A-alright..but first...can smack me 3 times on my face?"

Sebastian looked at Ciel,"If that's what she want, then go ahead. She is our guest..."

Sebastian looked back to me and raised his eyebrow,"Alright...I'll be as gentle as I can..."

Sebastian tapped on my cheek 3 times.

I got annoyed...oh hell here comes my anger issues,"BLOODY HELL?! Do you think I'm weak?!I said smack like this!" I yelled as I smacked him on the face. He looked surprised and Ciel just snickered. My eyes widened,"Oh gosh ...I'm so sorry..I-I didn't know what I was thinking.." Please don't tell me I destroyed his beautiful face.

Sebastian chuckled,"Well... I didn't expected that, but it's fine."

Ciel then smacked me,"There, all of us are even."

"Okay I'm not dreaming...so...what are your questions?" I asked.

"Who are you?" Ciel asks.

I smiled," I'm you...IN THE FUTURE!"

"WHAAAAT?!" Ciel screamed. Sebastian laughed.

I laughed along,"Chill bro, I'm just joking. Except from the future part. I am Elisa Morttod, from the future! No seriously, I AM from the future... I believe..."

Ciel raised an eyebrow,"Alright..." Sebastian lifted up my bag.

"What's this?" Sebastian asked as he held out a bag of black cubes with pictures and a button on it.

"Oh! In my time, they've invented these so we could carry everything. For example, if you have a picture of a...tea cup on the cube and a you pressed the button on it, a tea cup would be replaced from the cubes place." I replied. ((LOL I wished they DID invented these XD))

"Hmm... I see..." Sebastian pulled out a cube with a picture of a windows 8 phone and pushed the button, then my epic phone came out. "What's this?"

"That's called a "phone". It's an electronic device that you could use to call and text..or in your case message and you could listen to music from it and download pictures, read fan fiction ((XD)), and other stuff."

Sebastian nodded and started pushing all the buttons and started asking about them. And when we finally finished, Ciel held something up that. "What's this...?" Ciel asked holding up my pencil. It's so weird that they don't have pencils….

I grabbed it and my face turned red,"Y-you do't want to know..."

"Yes I do, That's why I asked," He said crossing his arms,"Tell me so I could approve it's not dangerous." ((snicker...snicker...))

I looked at Sebastian, who raised an eyebrow. I sighed,"It's for masturbation."

Ciel blushed and Sebastian turned around trying not to laugh,"WHAT?!"

I laughed,"Chill, It's a pencil. You use it to draw/write. Pretty much like that feather ink thingy you use but WAY better."

"It wasn't funny!" Ciel shouted.

Sebastian then turned back and lifted up my jeans and Black Butler shirt and manga books of Black Butler. "Finally, what's this?"

"Pants, shirt, and manga books..." I said.

"I meant about my young master and I plastered on a shirt and..."manga books."" he said.

"Mangas are Japanese books from Japan...obviously. And you are on my shirt and mangas because 1. you are currently famous because of your epic adventures and 2..." I blushed."I'm a fan of you..."

They looked at me,"...do you know everything about us?"

I shook my head,"Only a little, I know that you, Ciel Earl Phantomhive, were kidnapped after the fire that burst into the manor at your 10th birthday where your parents died and you were supposed to be sacrificed to a demon and that's when you "accidentally" summoned a demon, a raven demon who you made a contract with which stained your right eye with his dark purple mark and which you have named him...Sebastian Michaelis." they looked at me surprised. I continued, "You made a contract with this demon of yours so you would get revenge."

"So I could have revenge on my parents?" Ciel asked as he slowly smirks.

I smirked back at him,"No, it was for yourself. You wanted to get revenge on the people who humiliated you. Also..." I turned to Sebastian,"Sebastian here is addicted to you soul, isn't his soul delicious, Sebastian?" I grinned.

Sebastian smirked and his eyes started glowing pinkish,"Indeed it is, now don't go trying to steal him."

I laughed and went to Ciel and hugged him and started pinching his cheeks,"Don't worry, I know. I mean why would I kill this face?"

"Stop that!" Ciel said as he pushed me away blushing.

I laughed some more,"Alright, is there anything else?"

Ciel looked at me,"What are you?"

"A half demon and a half human," I said plainly.

"What kind of demon?" Sebastian asked.

"Hmm...Sebby said I'm a cat demon..." I said. Sebastian's eyes widened.

"Cat you say...?" Sebastian muttered to himself, though I could still hear it. He smirked,"May I see how you look like? I mean as a cat."

"Hm? Alright... but I can't fully turn into one since I'm only half demon." I then started glowing and I feel myself transforming.

"Oh god...WAIT ELISA!" Ciel shouted, but it was too late.

I have black kitty ears and a black tail with a red ribbon tied on it,"Eh...?"

Ciel face palmed,"I was too late.."

I slowly turned around to face Sebastian, oh shit I forgot that he's also addicted to cats...No wonder he asked me to turn into a kitty form! I saw a quick slight blush from Sebastian's cheeks and then he raced to me and started feeling my cats ears and tail,"Such soft fur..."

I turned pink,"EH?!"

He then started petting my ears,"So cute..." he looked into my visible blue eye and it flashed red and it turned into a cat like eyes,"Such wonderful eyes..."

"Stop that Sebastian,and Elisa, transform back into your human form. I strangely don't sneeze when you turn into your cat form, but I'm hungry. I'll meet you downstairs at the dining area,"Ciel then leaves.

Sebastian sighs and nods, feeling my ears for the last time until I transformed back into my human form."Hey Sebastian?" he looks at me, "I noticed that my hair is down and I don't ave the color on the tips of my hair and...I am in a night gown.."

"Oh, I changed your clothes and there were dirt on your hair so I washed it, though the color came off if you don't mind. And I took off your glasses, though it seems like the lenses don't work..." he replies.

I blushed,"Oh...you changed me..." I breathed in and out,"It's fine...I know you've done it before...anyway, the lenses don't work cause those glasses are fake. I only use it at school because in the future, I was a teen rockstar and I loved singing and have an awesome celebrity life along with a normal life. I disguised myself from singer to a nerdy weird freak," I chuckled.

He grins and lifts my chin and brushed his thumb on my cheek,"Hmm...That's too bad. Then you needed to hide your cute little pretty face."

I blushed and he smirked,"Like I said, how cute..." he chuckled noticing my blush.

I shook my head with my fist up in the air,"N-No! I'm like any other ordinary girl.."  
>"Sure.…"normal"…" He smirked. He MAYBE hot but…he's getting annoying… :T<p>

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?! AM I WEIRD TO YA?!" I shouted, though, he simply chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

"SOMEONE! HELP ME!" I yelled as I ran around the hallways with only a towel on.

"Miss Elisa! Calm down! May you please come back to your room! I can't have you running around naked! My master is waiting for us at the dining table!" Sebastian yelled after me.

"I AM NOT GOING TO WEAR THAT!" I yelled back.

"You have to wear a corset!" Sebastian yelled back at me.

"What's with all the noise?" Finny asked Mey-Rin.

"I don't know! Yes I don't!" Me-Rin replied.

"I wonder what's happening, probably the lady with the big rectangular glasses has something to do with-" Bard started to say until I ran into him. "Ow...bloody hell...eh..?" he looked at me and he started nose bleeding along with Mey-rin. I was practically sitting on him. "Oi! you can't be here...naked!..."

"Miss Elisa!"Sebastian called out as he opened the kitchen door.

"I have a shield!" I said as I hid behind Finny.

Sebastian sighed and lifted me up like a sack of potatoes,"You are a troublesome young woman.."  
>"Let me go! I don't want a corset! I know it'll kill me!" I complained as I started hitting his back with my fist.<p>

"Wait...are you that girl with glasses..?!" Mey-Rin exclaimed.

I nodded. Bard then said,"Whoa...you're prettier than I imagined..."

Sebastian turned around with a dark aura,"Hey...have you done your...CHORES...?"3 of them gulped and ran away. "-sigh- what a day...now..." he started walking back to my room,"You are going to get it young lady!"

******-spongebob tone- a few minutes later...******

"-pants- It...hurts...you're going...to...SQUISH ME TO DEATH!...-breaths heavily-" I started panting.

"Yelling is just going to make it worst," Sebastian replied as he tightens the corset.

"It's bad...enough...that...a..man..is..doing..this...I'm going...to...faint..." I said.

"A corset won't make you faint also, I'm just doing this since our maid is busy." he replied finally tying my corset.

I fell down on the bed,"I thought you were a nice guy-pants- but instead...you...are...ANNOYING! =_="

Sebastian went through the dresses in the closet,"I am merely doing this because it's my duty as a butler. Now, your dress."he walked up to me with a black and red dress that goes on the floor with black long gloves. He put them on me.

I looked down at the dress,"It's odd for me to wear such a long dress...hopefully I don't fall..."

"Now, your hair." Sebastian said as he took out a brush. He started brushing my hair at the back and maid it into a braid. He then turned me so I could face him. He started to brush my side bangs until I grabbed his wrist."Whatever is the matter..?"

"I-I like it better this way.." I sort of lied...sort of.

"But it covers half of your face, everyone would like to see you with both of your eyes visible." he said as he took my hand away from his wrist.

I stood up and went through my bag and took out my contact lenses. I went in the bathroom and put them on. My contact lenses have different colors. One is red and one is blue so when I put the blue one on my red eye and the red one on my blue eye, it'll turn purple and it won't make my mark obvious. I don't want anyone else to know about my pentagram for some reason...even Sebastian...even though he's a demon... I came out from the bathroom and he tilted his head,"What happened to your eyes? The colors changed..."  
>"Whatever, go ahead and fix my hair." I huffed as I sat back down. He raised an eyebrow and shrugged, he brushed my side bangs away from my face and stared at my eye with the pentagram, which I hid with my contact lenses...I think...<p>

"Hmmmm..." he said as he stared at it.

"Wwhat? I thought we were in a hurry," I said, hoping it wasn't visible.

"Hmmm..nothing...I'm just admiring your purple eyes. That's all..." he said as he finished doing my hair. "Now, you heels"

"H-heels..?! Are you crazy?! Heels are as bad as corsets!" I complained.

"You don't want me to get mad, now do you?" he said. I gulped and shook my head. He sighed and took out black high heels and put them on me with long white socks. I stood up slowly wobbling, he took my hand and started walking out the door.

When we were at the dining room, I waved at Ciel,"I'm here!" I started running towards the dining table...until... I fell.. . ."AAHHHH!OOF!"

"Sebastian!" Ciel exclaimed as he stood up from his chair.

Sebastian fast walked to me and lifted me up from the ground,"Hehe...uhh...I meant to do that..." I laughed nervously. "Stupid heels.." I mumbled.

Ciel sat back down and I also sat down."You must be careful next time, Miss Elisa."

"Just call me Elisa," I said with a smile.

"Today's lunch is chicken with corn and mashed potatoes at the side and for desert, chocolate cake with vanilla frosting and for ta, earl gray."Sebastian said he places down our lunch and tea.

I looked at the tea and lifted up the cup,"Aw sweet! I never tasted tea before! I wonder if it taste like coffee or hot juice..?" I exclaimed as I examine the tea. Both Ciel and Sebastian raised an eyebrow. I looked at them and settled my tea down,"Ahem...eh...sorry... I'm just new to this..." They nodded slowly and Ciel started eating his food. I looked down at the silverware. There were 5 different kinds of spoon and fork. I started to lift up the tea spoon and put it back on the table. I stared at the spoons and forks to see what I should use. I lifted them all up to stare at closely.

"Elisa?" Ciel suddenly spoke up.

I was surprised and dropped all of then silverware,"Eh...yes...?"

"Aren't you going to eat?" Ciel asked as he ordered Sebastian to pick up the silverware from the floor and gave me new ones.

"Well...yeah...but I have a problem.."

"What is it..?"

"I...don't know which silverware to use..." I said as I turned away, facing the door.

Ciel raised an eyebrow and face palmed,"Sebastian, help her.." Sebastian nodded and gave me the right spoon and fork. I thanked him and started eating the mashed potatoes."So...Elisa, what do you do with your life..?"

I swallowed quickly so I could answer," I -cough- I sing, study and read manga and fanfiction and doujinshi, and I fight...well...I'm training to fight..."

"You sing and fight eh? Can I hear you sing?" Ciel asked.

I nodded and changed into my badass get up and started singing "Swagger Jagger by Cher Loyd".

* * *

><p>I stopped the music and ran back to my room to put away my devices and changed back into the dress that Sebastian picked out for me and then I braided my hair again and ran back down to the dining room. I pant,"I still had the corset on as I was dancing, and believe me, it was hard." they looked at me as if I was cazy. "Eh..? What's wrong..?"<br>Sebastian looked at his master,"Any opinions, master..?"

Ciel looked at me with his blushing face,"Uhhmm...ahem...it was interesting...yes..interesting...I've never heard of that kind of music before though, your clothing was unladylike." he looked at his butler,"What is YOUR opinion, Sebastian?"

Sebastian smirked,"I thought it was rather amusing...in a way. Though..." he picked up the heels that I left on the ground,"You shouldn't treat items like this."

I laughed nervously,"Oops...sorry.."  
>"What about you 3?" Sebastian turned at the door, where the servants were spying us.<p>

They went all the way in and Mey-Rin was the first one who spoke up,"She was amazing, yes she was!"

"Uhuh! Her voice was...eh...unique! I liked your dancing even though I have no idea what dance you were doing!' Finny exclaimed as he hugged me and let go.

Bard came up to me,"Hmm...singing and dancing that way... are you from America?!"  
>I looked at him in a serious way,"Who is the hero who is amazing at defeating enemies with such strength with a red cape and blue suit and red boots with black hair?"<p>

Bard then looked at me in a serious way too,"The hero who can fly in the air and has a letter "S" on his suit?"

We both held up our fist in the air and said at the same time,"America's one and only amazing hero...SUPERMAN!" we then we both gave each other a bro fist.

"You ARE from America!" Bard exclaimed.

"Who the hell is..."Superman"...?" Ciel tilted his head.

"Hmmm...a believe his like a hero from America..." Sebastian replied unsure.

"That's right!" I said.

Bard then put his arm around my waist,"So, want to go in a pub and drink 5 bottles of beer?"

Sebastian pulled me away,"Bard..."

"Sorry..sorry.. sheesh! Just wanted a chick," Bard said as he went to the kitchen. Mey-Rin and Finny followed him.

"Now.." Sebastian turned to Elisa. "Go ahead and eat." I nodded and started eating as...erm...ladylike as I can. I then finished my food. "Young master, it's time for your lessons. Though all of your teachers are taking the day off , so I would be taking on their places."

Ciel sighed, but then he had an idea,"Sebastian, I would like to have a day off too. Though, you may teach Elisa here on how to be a lady since she's going to be stuck in our time for awhile. I wouldn't like her to ruin my family name because I have a guest who isn't ladylike. What do you think Sebastian? Are you up to it?" he smirked.

Sebastian thought about for a moment and sighed,"Alright."

"Wait what? I never agreed to this idea!" I complained.

Ciel turned to her,"You would turn down your favorite characters from your favorite...erm...Mango..? and Amime..?"

"MANGA and ANIME...and...you have a point...alright...in one condition," I said. He raised an eyebrow,"I get to investigate with you in your missions!"

Ciel thought about it with an annoyed expression,"...Fine..."

"Alright! Let's go Sebster!" I said as I march towards the door.

I didn't hear what Sebastian said to Ciel. He chuckled,"Liar."

******-spongebob tone- 1hour later...******

"Keep your balance and back straight! You're walking like a penguin!" Sebastian said as he adjusted his glasses. I was walking around the room with books on my head, I tried to turn around but I lost balance from the heels and I accidentally stepped on my dress and fell down. He sighed and lifted me up,"You are hopeless, at least you didn't need to hold my hand for you to walk around."

I looked at him annoyed,"Well it's your fault for making me where heels and I ACTUALLY made progress!"

He sighed,"Whatever, next class."

******-spongebob tone- a few minutes later******

"Your pulling your dress to high and don't bend too much!"

******-spongebob tone- 1 hour later******

"Put your hands on the handle of the tea cup and don't drink with too much noise!"

******-spongebob tone- 2 hours later******

"Now, dancing." Sebastian took my hand,"Put your hand on your dress and pull it up a bit so you won't step on it." We started dancing and I look down watching my feet move so I won't step on his foot. He put my chin up,"Always look into your partner's eyes and smile so they would see that you're enjoying it." I looked at his crimson eyes and gave him a warm smile. His eyes widened and we stopped dancing.

I turned red and looked away,"What? Do I look terrible smiling? Is it my dancing? I'm sorry that I kept messing up alright!" I crossed my arms as I look down.

He sighed and put me back on dancing position,"I should be the one apologizing, I was just surprised of your cuteness,"

I blushed more but then it faded,"Wait, are you just saying that so I won't feel bad? =-="

"No, not at all. I never lie," He said as we started dancing again.

"Though you don't say the whole truth either," I replied -_-

"Heh, correct." We danced the rest of the hour.

******1hour later*****

"Now, our next class-"

"NOPE! I am done! I can't handle this much... ladiness! ((Idk if that's a word...-searches through - nope))" I shouted as I threw my heels at him and ran away.

******Sebastian's POV******

There she goes again -sighs- she's the one running away and being an idiot and she calls ME annoying? Anyhow, It's almost time for dinner anyway. I put my glasses away and went to the young master."How's she doing?" Young master asked.

We started walking down at the dining area for dinner,"Well...she's making progress, she isn't that bad as before. Though when I was about to do another lesson, she ran off throwing her heels at my face."  
>Young Master chuckled,"I would've seen it, it would've been entertaining."<p>

We went in the dining area and the Young Master started eating,"I'll let Lady Elisa know that it's time for dinner." he nodded and I went out of the dining area.

******Elisa's POV******

I accidentally wondered off in the basement finding a training room with weapons and targets on the walls and another room beside it with booby traps, probably for training as well. "This looks awesome! I've never seen this from the manga or anime!" I exclaimed. Might as well train, since I promised my assistant Sebby that I would train everyday no matter what. Scissors appeared from my hands and I started cutting the dress so I could move better and I took off the corset by cutting it as well. I took of my gloves and tied my hair into a pony tail. Scissors appeared on my hand because it's one of my specialties as a demon. Though I can make a sword appeared but, my main weapon are pistols, shotguns, and machine guns. It depends on what form I am as well. I could change into any cat form...only half way though...anyway...I took off my contact lenses and then I went into the booby trapped room. I did a cartwheel and threw 3 scissors at the hole where arrows were supposed to come out. I then took out my swords and started cutting the up coming arrows. And then I did a back flip when a brick was thrown in front of me. And then rats came zooming onto my direction. Wait...rats flying everywhere...what the hell...? I took out my guns and started shooting at it and I kept on ducking since I didn't want rat blood to splatter all over me. I came out of the booby trapped and went to the training area and then a knife and fork came zooming at me. I shot them out and started to look around. Where did that come from? More silver ware came zooming towards me I kept shooting them away and then I took out my sword to block it I kept slashing them away and I did a back flip when it was aiming at my feet. Okay, you want to play that game? Lets play that game. I have no idea who I'm talking to or what I'm talking too but, I already that I am insane. I threw some scissors at the flying silverware. This is taking for 5 minutes already, when the hell is it going to end?! Plus, the flying silverware is fast. I changed into my cheetah form, hopefully this will increase my speed since a cheetah is one of the fastest land animal and it's also a cat. Yes! I was able to be as fast as the flying silverware, but then silverware started coming above me and behind me and in front of me. I started getting tired since this was going on for 10 minutes and then the knives cut through my neck and it went through the dress I was wearing and I am now pinned against the wall. I heard footsteps coming towards me, is this the person who was causing the flying silverware. "Who the hell are you?!" I shouted. Then Sebastian appeared chuckling. "Sebastian..?"

"My my...what a view," he smirked.

"I knew that the silverware throwing trick was familiar, it was you all along you bastard," I said annoyed.

"Heh.." he then licked the blood off my neck then his eyes glowed. I turned red and he smirked,"You're more valuable than I thought."

"I don't care about that and can you put me down!" I said.

"Beg," he replied.

"Excuse me?"

"Beg," he repeated.

I rolled my eyes from annoyance and pouted making my cheetah kitty ears and tail down,"Please let me go..."

Sebastian's eyes widened and took the knives off my dress and hugged me tightly,"So...cute..."

"Let me go bastard!" I shouted as I transform back into my human form. He let me go and sighed, then we went to the dining area where Ciel is. Sebastian went beside him and they started whispering. Ciel's eyebrow came up and then his eyes widened and then he put his fingers on his chin as if he was thinking, then he nodded ad faced me. "Yes, Lord Phantomhive?"

"Lady Elisa..." he looked at Sebastian and back at me,"Would you like to join us in our investigation on the circus?"

* * *

><p>((Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...review or favorite..if you want. I don't want to make you cause we're all buds here ^_^ ))<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

((Hello there my evil pandas! I need to say that I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler yada yada yada... I mean seriously! Am I that awesome to make this mind blowing anime/manga?! No...'cause I'm terrible at drawing... I believe... ANYWAY! Hope you'll enjoy!))

* * *

><p>"This is so exciting! Investigating and seeing the circus at the same time is going to be epic as hell!" I exclaimed as I run towards the carriage.<p>

"Well, for you it's exciting and..."epic"," Ciel said as he went in the carriage.

"You think that hell is amazing..?" Sebastian asked as he loaded the cases on top of the carriage.

"I didn't really mean that hell is awesome you idiot!" I said. Then I noticed that he's staring at my long light red dress. His eyes drifted off where my feet was supposed to be, I gulped. "W-what's wrong..?"

"Hmmm...you were running freely, but I was expecting that you would fall since you don't have balance..." he replied.

"You meanie! I managed to run with these heels that you handed to me-HEY!" I shouted when he slightly lifted my dress so he could see my feet.

"What are you wearing?" he asked.

I sighed,"Fine...I didn't wear the heels...I wore my sneakers. BUT! I wore it since we're going on missions and stuff! PLEASE let me wear it!"

He shook his head and let go of my dress,"...Fine. But don't let anyone see you're wearing those." I saluted and marched at the driver's seat. "Why are you there..? I was supposed to-"

"Can I drive? Just this once?! I always wanted to drive one of these!" I said.

He sighed,"...Just this once...Though we're going to stop by the Yard's office to collect the documents of the missing children."

"Alright! Let's go!" I shouted. He went in the carriage.

"Sebastian..? What are you doing here?" I heard Ciel asked him.

"Apparently, she wanted to drive." Sebastian replied.

"What?! Does she even KNOW how to-!" Ciel started to say.

"HOLD ON!" I yelled as I started the carriage and the horses started running.

"DRIVE?!" Ciel finished his sentence.

"Lady Elisa! Go the other way!" Sebastian shouted.

"YEEEEEHA!" I exclaimed not hearing him.

******-spongebob tone- 1 hour later...******

"We...are...never...EVER...going..to..let...you...drive...EVER...again...!" Ciel said panting as he stepped out of the carriage.

"Sorry, I forgot that I didn't know how." I said wiping the sweat out of my forehead.

"YOU ALMOST DEMOLISHED THE STREETS!" Ciel yelled at me.

Sebastian put his hand on Ciel's shoulder,"As long as we can continue our mission, there is nothing to be worried about. We're here anyway."

"Yeah...AN HOUR LATE=_=" Ciel muttered. "You!" he pointed at me. "Stay here and guard the carriage." they both went inside by going in the windows.

I sulked at the side of the carriage,"Yay...exciting..."

******10 minutes later*******

"We're going to HIM, Sebastian,Elisa." Ciel said as the carriage is being driven by Sebastian as I am at the seat at the opposite side of Ciel.

******5 minutes later******

"Undertaker! Are you here?!" Ciel shouted as he stormed into the Undertaker's shop.

** A skull started rolling on the ground and hit some pins"Hehe...Weel~~cooooomeee~~~Earl~~" the Undertaker said. "Did you finally want to get into one of my special coffins~~~?"** Ciel glared at him.** "Hehe~~ I see you have a new friend here~ are you putting HER into my special coffins instead?~~"**

"No! We came here for-" Ciel started.

"Oh my fudging hell...UNDERTAKER?!" I exclaimed as I ran to him. "I-it's you! You are one of my favorites!" I exclaimed jumping up and down.

**"Oh?~ I'm flattered~ hehe~" the Undertaker replied.**

"Can I really go into one of your special coffins?! Ooh!Ooh! I wanna try!" I said.

**"Hehe~ Someone's eager to die~" he replied.**

"Eh..?" I said tilting my head, then Sebastian pulled me away from him.

"Ahem! Undertaker! We've brought you documents of the missing children. Are they any of the kids that you've "tidied up"?" Ciel asked as Sebastian handed the Undertaker the documents.

**"Hmmmmm~~ were they?~~~ I would remember if I get a first rate laugh from you earl~~ hehehe~~" The Undertaker said. "Give it to me and I'll tell you anything!"**

"S-Sebastian..." Ciel said.

"Right away-"

**"Gufufu...you're going to rely on him again?~ Hmmmmm~? I wonder what the earl would be without his butler, would he just be a child who couldn't do anything?~~ fufufu~~" The Undertaker replied.**

"I'll do it for-" I started to say.

"No!...I-I'll...I'll do it!" Ciel said. He then pointed at us," . . That's an order!"

Sebastian and I stepped outside,"Sooo...what doing he's going to say...or do..?" I asked Sebastian.

"Hmmm...I don't know...but it'll be amusing since he's actually TRYING," he replied chuckling.

I lightly punched him on his arm,"Don't be mean."

He turned to me,"You know it's true."

"..." I giggled,"Hah...you're right."

"Hmm...so the Undertaker is one of your favorites in the young master's life, eh?" he asked.

"More like both of you and Ciel's life. Yes, I know that it's not really "life" but like the adventures you 2 had together. And yes, the Undertaker is one of my favorites," I replied.

He leaned over,"Am I one of your favorites as well?" he said in a seductive tone.

I blushed and turned away,"Well..." I don't want him to know that I am actually obsessed with him AND have my whole entire closet plastered with his face all over it. "...yes...you are one of my favorites as well..."

He smirked,"Oh? Why is that?"

I turned red, nowhere in hell I'm going to tell him because he's hot and awesome."Erm...because you're great at fighting and I love some awesome action...and you adore cats..."

He placed his hands on both of my shoulders and I stiffened,"Is that all?"

I turned red,"Uhhmm.." I made an excuse,"Uhhm...Oh! I think I heard a quick laughter!" I then rushed inside where Ciel looked like...a hot mess...

**"Gufu...that the Earl Phantomhive would go THAT far...bufoo...~" the Undertaker chuckled.**

"What did you do?" Sebastian asked as he put on Ciel's jacket and me fixing his hair.

"Don't ask. Now Undertaker, tell me!" Ciel said.

**"There weren't any."**

"Eh?"

**Undertaker flipped through the pages,"None of them were my clients and I haven't heard any rumors from the underworld."**

"So you don't know?" Ciel asked irritated.

**"I know that I don't know~ gufufu..."**

"Which means that they're probably aren't dead!" I said.

**"That's right my wonderful kitty fan."**

"Let's go to the circus, Sebastian and Elisa." Ciel said as we are exiting.

**"Take care of that soul of yours~" Undertaker said. **

Ciel nodded and we left,"Hey Elisa, can't you just tell me if the circus did it since you've read about my life?"

I shook my head,"Sorry, I only read up till after the curry contest."

******5 minutes later******

"So, this is it?" Sebastian said as we sat down on the bleachers.

"I guess so..."

The lights turned off a beam of light was pointed to a man with orange hair and skeleton looking arm,"Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls of all ages! I am Joker!Welcome to Noah's Ark of Circus! We are happy to see you here! Hope we'll give you a fun and amazing show!" the man said as he failed juggling the colorful balls ((-snicker- -snicker- balls...SORRY SORRY! I have a wrong mind and I seriously laughed when I was typing that. Sorry for ruining your reading ~3~ )) A large man then blew fire, then 2 kids did the flying blanco, a knife thrower, then a pretty girl walking on a tight rope, then a ((hot)) snake/human halfbreed doing a dance, then a woman with a whip and a tiger came out. "Who would like to volunteer for this act?" I was about to stand up and say,"I volunteer!" like from the hunger games movie that I saw at 2012. ((Lol, I wanted to add that XD)) Then Sebastian stood up and walked towards them. "Ah! The man in black!" Hmmm...did Sebastian find something? This is great! He succeeded to get close, but how is he going to investigate? Ciel and I looked at each other and nodded, like we're thinking the same thing. Go Sebastian!...Eh?

Sebastian went up to the tiger,"Ah...such round eyes..."

"Aw crap! Tigers are cats!" I heard Ciel muttered.

"I've never seen such soft , vividly-striped ears...how lovely..." Sebastian continued. Ciel and I had the 'WTF face'. "What's this? It seems your claws have grown a bit too long. To not be groomed..." I face palmed and Ciel DOUBLE face palmed. "Your paw pads too, are plump and exceedingly charming...Eh..?" then the tiger pit Sebastian's whole entire face. The crowd gasped while I quietly laughed. The tiger tamer, Beast, whipped her...erm...whip at the tiger but Sebastian caught it. Though the tiger bit him again on his head and Beast tried to whip the tiger again.

******-spongebob tone- a few minutes later...******

"WHO SAID THAT YOU COULD GO THAT FAR?!" Ciel shouted at Sebastian.

"I'm terribly sorry, but its because it's only cats whose fickle emotions I cannot read," Sebastian said happily with sparkles all over him.

Ciel pointed at me,"Don't you already have a cat of your own?! AAACHOOOO! Walk back further! You know I'm allergic!" he stormed off.

"Hey! He doesn't own me you know!" I yelled at Ciel.

"Hmmmm...I guess I do have my own cat," Sebastian smirked at me.

"AM I JUST A DAMN CAT TO YOU BASTARD?!" I shouted at him.

He lifted my chin up,"Such harsh words from a pretty little kitty. You're not only a cat to me, you're a DEMON cat to me."

"=_=...fuck off.." I turned red and smacked his hand out of my chin.

"Language Lady Elisa or I'll have to start teaching you the lessons over again," he said.

"You in a tail coat! Yes you!" Joker came running towards us. "Sorry for letting Betty bite you, we should let you go and see our doctor at the back." I saw Ciel nod and I looked at Sebastian and nodded.

Sebastian fake smiled,"I guess I will."

"Alright! We'll let your pretty lover come with us too, you must have been worried!" Joker said as he looked at me.

I turned red,"W-What?! I-I'm j-just a friend!"

"A friend eh?" Joker said. He then leaned over to Sebastian and whispered,"This girl is a good one, get her before anyone else get 'er."

Sebastian chuckled,"I'll keep that in mind." we then started walking back stage. They were seriously talking about me like that and I'm just...=-=...right here...

"Doc!" Joker exclaimed.

"Hey! Weren't you the guy who got bitten by Betty?!" Dagger exclaimed.

"Betty?! Let's go to the medical tent right away!" Doc said.

******a few minutes later******

"You sure you got bitten by Betty? I don't see any wounds or marks..."Doc said as he examined Sebastian's head.

"Oh, it's merely just a play bite," Sebastian responded happily.

"Play...?"Joker muttered.

"Play bite..?"Dagger mumbled.

I face palmed."Well, at least you aren't hurt." Doc said.

"Phew! The ring-leader would've killed me or something if he finds out that one of our customers got hurt by our performances," Joker said.

"You aren't the leader?" I asked.

He shook his head,"Nope, I'm just like...a manager or somethin' like that. The real one is scary."

"You're goin' to get in trouble of he hears you said that." Dagger said.

"Doctor, can you please check my leg out..." Beast came in.

"Big sis!" Dagger exclaimed.

"You!" Beast shouted.

"That I would be feeling bad at the same place as big sis! In this,too, we're connected by the red string of fai-" Dagger started to say.

Beast came storming to Sebastian,"You're the mad man who came and ruin my show!"

"Beast! It's rude to shout at a guest!" Doc shouted back at Beast.

"But he-!"

"No excuses! You're the pro, aren't you?!"

I face palmed, man this is getting nowhere."Doc, Beast, no more yelling." Joker said.

"Yeah! Why don't you check out Big sis' leg!" Dagger said.

Doc sighed,"Right, let's see the prosthetic."

I tilted my head,"Prosthetic?"

Joker looked at me,"At this circus, people with some sort of problem come here and they could get arms and legs and such things. I lost my arm but Doc here gave me this!" he said showing me his skeleton-like arm. I nodded and stroked my finger on it.

"So, you made these?" Sebastian asked Doc.

"Yeah, it's a lot of hard work though since I have to carve it perfectly afterwards." Doc replied.

"Is it wood?" I asked.

"Nope, ceramic."

"Ceramic?" sebastian questioned as he came closer to Beasts leg to examine it.

"Well, I say ceramic. But there special materials makes it light and durable. It also feels good."

"I see..." Sebastian looked closer and started lifting her leg.

"It also moves smoothly!"  
>"Hmm...oh? This hallmark is..." Sebastian is now looking at something at Beasts inner thigh. Beast turned red and so did Dagger. I stared in shock and fainted.<p>

******Sebastian's POV******

Well...I didn't know hat just by looking at a hallmark would make Lady Elisa faint..."WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU PERVERT?!" Beast yelled.

I dodged it,"Oops, that was rather rude of me." she started whipping her whip at me as I dodge it. Dagger started throwing knives at me and of course, I caught it which surprised them.

"No way!" Dagger exclaimed as Joker whistled as he carry Miss Elisa on his arms. Beast was about to whip me but Joker stopped her. I then gave back Dagger his knives.

"Oi! You got some real talent! Would you like to join the circus?" Joker asked.

I went up to him," Really? Though I have a master.."

"You're a servant? I thought you were a gentleman!"

"No, I'm merely a butler to the core." ((Lol...to the "core"...get it? get it?...no?...okay...continue...)) "Can I really join?"

Joker blinked and started laughing,"You're pretty funny! Sure!"

"Joker!" Beast complained.

"He got 'em talent!" Joker replied happily.

"Well, of course I'll join. There's also someone I'd like to introduce, can my lady join as well?" I asked looking over at Elisa.

"Hmm..Sure! But only if they pass the entrance exam," Joker replied.

I took Miss Elisa from him,"Alright, we'll meet tomorrow. And, no need to show me out." then I exited. as I walk, I look down at Miss Elisa sleeping. How cute. I saw a divider and jumped over it, I was about to continue walking until a snake came in front.

Snake, then came out,"Oi, what're you doing here? -says Wild"

* * *

><p>((Hello again my unicorn demons, GAAAAH! Meh school starts tomorrow! anyway...hope you like it and you may review or favorite or follow...if you want. One more thing...you're a person and I'm a person! Let's hug! -hugs you- oh! I almost forgot! If you're a Pewdiepie fan or a iiSuperwomanii fan - A.K.A Lily Singh(Both of them are youtubers just so you know) you may Pm me so we could be best bros or best unicorn friends! See ya! XD ))<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

*****Sebastian's POV******

"Oi, what are you doing here? -Wild said. The exit's that way- says Goethe" Snake said as he pointed to the right. I thanked him and left, carrying Lady Elisa.

******Elisa's POV******town house******

"Hey Agni, doesn't she look pretty? I wonder if she'll like me after she wakes up," I heard a voice said. I started opening my eyes.

"She does look beautiful, my prince. Oh look! She's awakening," another voice said. I rubbed my eyes as I sat up and looked at them and my eyes widened.

"PRINCE SOMA?! AGNI?!" I exclaimed.

"Ah! You know us already?" Prince Soma asked with a smile.

I covered me mouth from being shocked,"Oh my god...I ALWAYS wanted to meet you guys! I'm...I-I'm one of your biggest fan! I always wanted to try your curry, Agni! C-Can I have a hug from both of you?!" they looked at each other and nodded happily. I hugged them both tightly."Prince Soma, you're sooooo cute!"

"Heh! Look Agni, she does like me!" Prince Soma said as he hugged me back. Agni nodded.

"Lady Elisa, are you awake?" Sebastian said as he walked in. I let go of Prince Soma.

"Thank you for the hug!" I said happily. They both nodded and left, leaving Sebastian and I alone. I wondered how I fell asleep until I realized what happened before. I looked at him in an annoyed and disturbed face,"So...What was THAT for?"

"What was what?" Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Why did you...you know...do...that thing with...Beast?!" I shouted at him.

"Heh, I was just looking at something,"He said as he walked up to me.

I stood up on the bed pointing at him," Aha! So you're just a perverted demon from hell huh?! Is that what you are?! You're just a sexaholic demon who shows up as a normal perfect butler but actually your "perfectness" comes from your demonic powers and you're always thinking about the lust you desire!" I said with a sarcastic but proud tone.

He raised an eyebrow with his smirk still on his face,"Oh?... I wonder how you know that..." he then started pouring me tea.

"Just kidding...wait what...?!" I exclaimed as I backed up on the bed but fell down.

Sebastian then pinned me on the bed,"You are correct, and you know what? I would love to focus my lustful desire on you, won't that be lovely?" he whispered in a seductive tone.

I turned red,"What the hell Sebastian?! Why did you come to my room anyway?!" I said trying to switch the subject.

"Ah, yes. I have something to discuss with you about the case," he said as he looked at me and smirked when he saw me red face.

The blush faded when I looked at him as if he were an idiot,"So...HOW THE HELL IS THIS DISCUSSING THE DAMN IMPORTANT CASE?!"

He smirked once again and pulled me up,"We'll be joining the circus."

******at the circus try outs******

"Whoa! You brought a cute kid! Are you boy?" Joker asked Ciel.

"Yes, I am a pageboy from the manor. My name is...erm...F-Finnian," Ciel replied, wearing a pageboy outfit.

"And I am...Morttod...! I was a...maid in the manor," I said wearing a plain black dress with my hair tied in a low pony tail with my bangs covering my eye with the pentagram.

"Alright! What are you best at?" Joker asked.

"Er...darts...?" Ciel said. I nodded, claiming that I'm also best at darts.

"That's knife-throwing, alright! Let's begin the test! Lady's first! Throw the knives all the way over there!" Joker said pointing at the wooden board. I nodded and took 3 of the knives, heh...this is easy as stealing candy from a baby. ((except for my 2 year old baby sister, she knows how to scratch and punch. Seriously, my baby sis punched my 6 year old little sister and her tooth fell out :T moving on...)) I turned around facing the other direction. Everyone looked at me confused, until I did a back flip and threw the knife straight at the target. Everyone looked shocked, I then backed up a few feet and did a cartwheel and a flip and threw the knife at the target again. At the remaining knife, I did a hand stand and threw the knife my right hand and stood up. I bowed and everyone wowed and cheered. "You got some skills young lady!" Joker exclaimed. Then Ciel's up next. I heard Dagger having doubts about Ciel since he has skinny arms. Then surprisingly, Ciel threw the knife too low but then it shot up at the the target. I looked over Sebastian and saw him throwing pebbles at the bottom of the knives. Next was tight rope walking, I started off first with Doll tying a rope around me tightly. I started walking slowly at the rope, then I felt some confidence and did cartwheels and flips on the rope and I came at the other side of the rope. Joker, Dagger, and Ciel were surprised, though it's because of my epic balance as being part cat...Sebastian knows that too. Anyway, it was Ciel's turn. He keeps on loosing his balance, but he made it at the other side because Sebastian kept on throwing rocks at him to keep is balance. Joker then after tried making Ciel smiled and Ciel, surprisingly did.

******Sebastian's POV******

"Let me introduce you to our newcomers! This is Black..." Joker said as he pointed at me. "And this lil' cute fella is...Smile!" I turned around to keep myself from laughing. "And then...eh? Where's she..?"

"Here! Sorry, I had trouble putting my costume on," I heard Lady Elisa said. My eyes widened when I saw her. She was wearing a black tube with black and red striped shorts with long red socks and black flats with a red band on her arm, and her black raven hair is tied in pig tails with her bangs covering the right side of her face, as usual, and to makes things more amusing...she's in her black cat form. I grinned when the red ribbon that I tied on her tail was still there. Snake followed behind her with a light blush on his cheeks, I wonder why...oh yeah...Elisa. I looked over at Joker, Young Master, and Dagger with red faces. "Again, I'm sorry for being late."

"N-No! It's fine! I was just naming everyone with their stage names," Joker said with his cheeks turning back to normal. He went over to Elisa and touched her ears and tail...I felt a bit angry. "Whoa! These feel so real!"

"It is, she told me that she is a half cat/ half human just like I am half snake/ half human-says Oscar," Snake said with his red cheeks fading.

"Seriously?! This is great! Our circus would have serious great additions!" Dagger cheered.

"Oh Joker, can I choose my stage name?" Elisa asked him, he then shrugged. She leaned over and whispered to him. His eyes widened happily and smiled.

"And this special lady's name is...Kitty! Please be nice to our newcomers!" He then turned to young master,"Hey Smile, why don't you say something?"

Young master looked at the audience,"Erm...uhh...t-thank y-you for having me..."

"Come on Smile, Smile!" Joker said with a laugh.

******Elisa's POV*****

As I walk towards the training tent with Ciel and Sebastian, Sebastian asked,"Why did you choose that stage name?"

I looked at him as we walk,"I chose "kitty" 'cause I turned into my black cat form, and because of that so Snake won't feel...the only different one here." I replied.

"Hmm...I guess you made the right choice on turning into your black cat form, it makes you look cuter." He said with a smirk.

I turned away to hide my blush,"Yeah yeah...enough with the compliments. It's getting annoying..."

"My apologies," he said as he patted my ears.

"It's alright..."

"Oi, enough with the chatter. We're here," Ciel said annoyed as we walked in the tent.

I sat down on a stack of hay and watched everyone, this is nice. I wonder if they really did steal all of those children, they're so nice and they're like family here. I started swinging my feet and tail from boredom until I saw Sebastian doing some acts. I whistled when he went in the ring of fire. When he heard me whistle, he winked at me and he was about to swallow this sword until Dagger stopped him. Then suddenly people looked up at someone walking on the tight rope, it was William. I stood up and ran in front of Sebastian when Will shot his scythe towards him. William came down and started talking about demons getting in the way of soul collecting of grim reapers. Good thing the rest of the crowd thought that it was a joke. Sebastian then went to William and went outside to talk. I looked over at Ciel, who was getting dragged by Dagger. I too walked outside finding Snake leaning against a tree. "Hello Snake," I greeted.

"Good evening-says Goethe," Snake replied.

"Hey Snake, can I pet them?" I asked.

He looked at me surprised,"You want to pet us?-says Wild."

I tilted my head,"Oh? Am I not allowed? I just thought that they look rather cute and awesome. Sorry for asking..."

"N-No! It's alright! It's just...no one ever wanted to pet us or even get near us before-says Oscar," Snake said with his cheeks turning a bit red.

"Really? Well, that's not good at all. I find you rather nice." I said as I pet Goethe, Wild, and Oscar. Goethe slithered on my arm and on to my neck, I slightly laughed.

"Thank you-says Goethe," Snake said as he slightly smiles. Oscar then slithered on to of my head where my cat ears are,"Your ears are rather soft-says Oscar."

I laughed,"Well, they should be." I then saw Ciel walk out of the tent. "I got to go." the snakes slid off me,"Thank you for talking to me! I'll see you guys later," I then hugged Snake, then left him surprised, shocked, and blushing.

"Oi, the dagger guy asked for us." I heard Ciel said that Sebastian and Will. "Also, don't talk about Sebastian's and your kind here and your job. Good thing that they thought of it as a joke, "Glasses"."

"It's not "Glasses, it's SUIT." Will said adjusting his glasses.

"Hey guys, so...what's going on here?" I said as I walked in.

"Oh good, you're here as well. We need to go and meet Dagger and Joker," Ciel said.

Will then came up to me, studying me,"Hmm..."

"Uhhh...yes..?" I asked awkwardly.

"Are you a demon?" he asked.

I slightly nodded,"Well...not necessarily. I'm only half demon, I have my own demonic powers but I am not immortal or eat souls since I'm part human. And I can only transform half way if I want to turn into a cat," I replied.

Will slightly grinned,"Well, that's good to know."

Sebastian wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me on to him,"What's that supposed to mean?" Sebastian asked with an annoyed tone.

"It means that I have...a great liking towards her," Will replied while adjusting his glasses.

"Well, you can't have her," Sebastian said.

"And why not?" Will asked annoyed.

"Erm..." I wanted to say something until Ciel bitch slapped 3 of us.

"Enough! Didn't hear what I just said? We've got to go!" Ciel said annoyed as her pulled me and Sebastian along with Will behind us.

"Alright! We're picking out room mates! Smile's in tent 8! Here's your room mate!" Joker said as he slightly pushed a boy with brown hair towards Ciel. "And Black's in tent 9..."

"What?! Why can't-" Ciel started to say.

"Ooh~ Smile's real' close to Black, huh?" Dagger teased.

"N-No...it's just-!"

"And Black's room mate would be...Suit!" Joker said. Sebastian and Will looked shock, while I turned away giggling. "Hmm...though it seems that there aren't much tents left and I don't want you to be all alone...Kitty would be joining Black's and Suit's tent."

I turned around with pink cheeks,"WHAT?!" I looked over to Sebastian and Will who sighed in relief.

"Well, good night ya'll!" Dagger waved as he and Joker left.

"This is the worst.." Will said.

"Indeed.." Sebastian said as his eyebrows twitched. He looked over me,"But, at least SOMEONE's going to sleep beside me..."

I turned red from embarrassment,"For once...god...help me..."

* * *

><p>((GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'm sorry that it's a bit shorter... I fell asleep yesterday from a head ache 'cause of school and I needed to go to the store after school today. But at least you got a chapter..? Anyway, Thank you so much for the people who favorite and followed meh story! I thought I was just going to be this idiot who writes stories that people don't even read. Again, thank you so much! For your reward, I'll go and throw you some hershey's chocolate -throws chocolate at you- alrighty then...thank you again everyone! Let's have a group hug! -hugs you all- Okay... g2g to sleep..GAAAAAAAAAH! school's getting in the way of my life! -sighs- don't worry, tomorrow's chapter would be longer...hopefully. Kk bai bai O3O I'll see you again my unicorns...or my evil pandas...or evil unicorns...or evil unicorn bros... XD ))<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

******Elisa's POV*****

I stomped away from Sebastian and Will to go to the tent. I stopped by a stack of hay where I've hidden my bag filled with my belongings. I went to tent #9 and dropped my bag on the ground. I turned around and started taking my clothes, I then took out a plain white shirt that goes until my mid thighs. I put it on and took off my stockings and flats and putting my flip flops on. I sighed and turned around...seeing Sebastian and Will staring at me. A dark aura then surrounded me," Oi...You...PERVERTS!" I yelled as I punched Will and kicked Sebastian on his forehead. I pointed at Sebastian flushed and embarrassed and angry,"What the hell?! You put me up into "How-o-be-a-lady lessons but you don't even know how to be a gentleman! You maybe this perfect butler and all that shit BUT you don't know how to stop yourself on peeking on girls who are changing!" I then pointed to Will,"And YOU! You should've known better than to do that Mr. Spears. I have known that you're always focus on work but now...I don't know..." I looked at them deadly," YOU William Spears are acting like Sebastian Michaelis!" They looked at each other with their eyes wide open, HA! Serves them right.

Will adjusted his glasses awkwardly,"I see...I am... I am sorry for my actions. I didn't know that was acting like...this THING over here." he said pointing his scythe at Sebastian.

Sebastian glared at him and bowed with his hand on his heart,"I deeply apologize for my actions as well..." he then came up to me and whispered,"Though, I thought you've already known that I have a lustful desire." he started rubbing my tail.I blushed madly and jumped back.

"Y-you...YOU..!" I stuttered.

"Me what?" Sebastian smirked.

"You...GAAAAAH!" I left them in the tent, bringing my bag along."Damn perverts...THIS is the reason why I don't want to room with them...eh?" I said as I was talking to myself. I then saw Doll, Joker, Dagger, Peter, Wendy, Beast, and Jumbo walking in. "Hey! Why are you guys still awake?" I said as I walked towards them.

"Kitty?! W-we were...what are YOU doing out here?!" Dagger asked me.

"Oh, some perverts sneaked in the tent while I was changing." I said annoyed. "Hey guys, wanna talk for a little while?"

Dagger looked at Joker who nodded,"Sure! Why not."  
>I smiled and nodded. I led them somewhere near the forest and I rolled some logs to sit on and collected some rocks and sticks and made a camp fire,"Come on and sit down on the logs."<p>

They sat down,"So...what do we do now?" Joker asked.

"Hmmm...since you guys are like family..." I took out a cube with a picture of a guitar and pressed the button. My guitar came out."Lets sing ." They looked at me confused,"Heh, just sing along if you can." I handed them the lyrics of the song and started strumming my guitar. We stared singing "Hey Ho" ((I forgot the people who sang this :P))

* * *

><p>We finished singing and we all clapped,"That was great guys." I yawned. "Well, it's getting late. I'll see you guys in the morning!" I said as I waved good bye. I went in the tent where I see Will asleep, I looked up at the top bunk singing Sebastian with his eyes closed. I tilted my head knowing that demons don't sleep, though I need sleep since I'm part human. I climbed up on the top bunk and laid beside Sebastian. I scooted about an inch away from him since it's awkward. I positioned myself side ways and I was about to sleep until arms wrapped on my stomach.<p>

"Heh, I knew you'll sleep with me," Sebastian said.

I blushed and smacked him lightly on his forehead,"Correction, BESIDE you. Don't get any perverted ideas." I smacked him again with my tail.

He started playing with my ears,"Heh...I like it when you get all feisty. I wonder what you'll do when we-"

I stopped him by kissing his forehead,"Shut up and let me go to sleep you damn demon." I embraced him and buried my face on his chest.

I could tell he's smirking right now, he then replied,"Heh...alright..." he petted my ears."You're so amusing..." I then fell asleep.

******Sebastian's POV******in the morning******

I saw young master running behind the Doll, yes I know that girl looks like a boy but it's just doll with baggy clothes. I left Elisa sleeping to go to master since it's morning. I wanted to watch her sleep since she's so cute but, I have my business as a butler. "Oh dear, you're going to have a difficult time untying that dead knot of your eye patch." I said as I started untying and tying back young master's eye patch.

"Hahahaha! Smile, Black ain't your mum!" Doll said laughing.

"I-it's just a habit..erm...it's...GAhh!" Master tried to say. He turned to me,"Don't treat me as your master in front of everyone! Leave me be!" I then nodded.

******a few minutes later******

Young master apparently tried to peel potatoes but ended peeling them a bit too thin. I gladly offered to make them as fish and chips. After I cooked, I spotted Elisa wearing flats and a plain gray dress with a black jacket with her hair tied up in a bun in her human form. She was talking to Snake with one of his snakes on her shoulder. She started giggling about something that Snake said and Snake smiled. But then...I felt a sharp pain hit on me when I saw her hug him and ruffle his hair. I felt angry and went to them. "Haha! I never knew that Snakes could do that! Do you know that some snakes can grow THIS big! And-oh hi Sebastian!" Elisa said cheerily.

I took the snake off her shoulder and pulled her arm,"I'll be borrowing her." I then pulled her out of the crowded area and to our tent. "What were you doing with HIM?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Huh? We're just talking about different kinds of snakes." she said tilting her head. Then she smirked,"Aw! Sebastian's jealous!"

"Jealous...?" I asked in confusion.

"Jealous, it's when you feel like you want something that someone else has. Or in this case, you felt angry because I was talking to Snake. Don't worry about him, he's like a best friend to me. Though I don't understand why you're jealous at all." she patted my head and left. Hmmm... she's right, why am I jealous anyway...?

******Elisa's POV******

"You want me to what?" I asked.

"We want you to perform tonight!" Joker said.

"A-Alright!"

******during the show******

"Hopefully I don't mess up... I have done shows for my fans a lot in the future. I don't think it'll be any different from this." I muttered passing back and fort.

A hand reached out on my shoulder,"It'll be alright."

I looked over and it was Sebastian,"And now our best woman knife thrower! But not only she is one of the best knife throwers but a half human and half cat! Here she cooomes...! Kitty!" Joker announced.

I sighed and cracked my knuckles,"Here I go." I wake in and everyone gasped seeing my tails and ears then they wowed. A group carried a gigantic wooden board and settled it down 10 feet away from me. Everyone quieted down when I faced the wooden board, I was given a crate of knives to throw with. I picked 10 up with 5 in each hand. I turned around and did a flip while throwing the knives. Everyone gasped. I started throwing some more. Then I took a blind fold out of my pocket and put it over my eyes. I started throwing knives again while doing a cartwheel. I jumped in the air and threw some more. It feels like as if I were dancing while throwing knives. And then I just started throwing with speed. Then I took my blind fold off and saw what I've done and grinned and turned round, showing that I made Sebastian's pentagram out of knives on the wooden board. everyone clapped and cheered and I bowed and walked out. Beast was next, I glared at her without noticing. I just have this feeling that I hate her or something like that. I flipped my hair in front of her face and walked out like a boss. I walked out seeing Snake, since we're both done with our performances. "Hey Snake!" he looked up and waved. We started walking around. "I'm pretty happy that I did a performance." I said looking at him.

"Yeah, you were great -says Emily," he said as he smiled. He then frowned,"Kitty...are...you just pretending to be nice to us so you could capture us or something like that? -asks Oscar."

I stopped on my tracks and felt a heavy weight of guilt in my chest,"...Why would I ever do that to you? You and your circus friends haven't done anything bad to anyone. I have no reason to do that since you're good people." It's true...well sort of.

He looked down and back at me as if he was thinking something hard,"...I see..." we continued walking.

"Why do you think I'll ever do that? Did I do something wrong for you to think I'll do such a thing?" I asked feeling worried that they're suspecting us.

"N-no...it's just...Wild said that Black and smile tied them and then Black released them before everyone else came back,"He said.

"What?!" I face palmed and sighed,"You see, they wanted to check out the private area and their curiosity is getting through them. They must've thought that your snakes are guarding the restricted tents or area. I'm sorry about those 2 idiots."

"Hmmm...i-it's alright...tell them not to do that again." Snake told me.

"Have you told anyone else?" I asked. He shook his head no. "Well, I don't want them to get i trouble and they'll get mad at me for telling you their curiosity about the private tents. Can you keep it between us...?" I asked.

Snake thought about for a moment and he huddled with his snakes and looked back at me,"...Alright. But if they do that again, I'll tell Joker."

I slightly smiled and hugged him,"Thank you, you're a lot nicer than I thought. I don't get why people stay away with you too much. People kept judging people on how they look, you know that phrase "Don't judge a book by its cover"? that's exactly what they're doing and it's mean." said as I let him go.

"Y-You really think so?" Snake blushed.

I smiled happily,"Yeah...oh! We were so into our chat that I didn't realized that we even went through the private tents."

Snake looked around,"We did? Oh..." he looked up at the night sky,"We must go and sleep now since it's getting late and we need to get up early tomorrow. Bye Kitty!- says Wild, Oscar, Goethe, and Emily." Snake waved good bye and ran off.

I smiled and waved back. I should be going as well. I started walking back to the entrance until I stopped at Beast's tent and heard moans. "Why do you need to..hn...ah..." I heard Beast moaned.

"If I don't know his name, I can't greet him. I don't know him, not a tiny bit. It's okay to tell me, right?" I heard a familiar voice said. S-Sebastian..? I saw their shadows moving and saw what they were doing. My eyes widened and backed away. I covered my mouth with both of my hands from shock and ran away. So he was just playing with me? That bastard! But... I don't know why I'm crying...why am I crying..? I made it to the tent, even Will isn't there. I sighed and changed and transformed into my human form. I climbed up at the top bunk and laid down. The pillows and the blankets smells like...Sebastian. I inhaled his scent and then settled it down and tilted my head. Am I...am I just a toy to him? I then started to fall asleep with tears still running down. AGGGGH! MAKE IT STOP! I then fell asleep.

******Sebastian's POV******

I came back from my errand and found Elisa asleep on my bed, but then...wait...do I sense...salt water? I looked over to Elisa, she has tears stain on her cheeks. I climbed up and laid beside her, why was she crying? I licked my finger and wiped her tears stains away and started stroking her cheek."Sebastian..." she said sadly though she's still asleep. Wait...did she...saw...? No, that can't be right. It was a restricted area...or Snake must have...why am I worrying so much about this...?

* * *

><p>((And that's all for now! I'll have more tomorrow so don't worry meh lovelies! See ya!))<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

******Elise's POV******

I woke up and neither Will or Sebastian was present. I remember what happened last time and felt angry. "Oh! So now he leaves all alone now?! That bitch assed bastard, making me cry for that shit...wait...why the hell did I cry anyway?! I never cared for him in the first place, I KNOW that he's hot, sexy, and I have pictures of him shirtless in my phone...GAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"I faced palmed."And now I'm talking to myself...whatever! I shouldn't feel bad that he treated me like some kind of toy! I am tougher and better than this! I need to man up! Come on Elisa! Man up! Don't let anyone get in your way! All of them are assed up fucking assholes who just want to make every single person a fucking-" I stopped myself when I realized that Snake came in.

"Erm...how long have you been there...?" I asked as I rubbed the back of my head nervously.

"Only at the part when you started screaming that everyone are...like...THAT.." Snake said awkwardly.

I sulked,"Sorry...I was...I was just mad and disappointed with Sebastian...that slut...I'm also mad at Beast. She's a bitch. Sorry Snake but I do think she is."

"What? How?" Snake questioned with a surprised and confused look.

I sighed,"Apparently, they made..."love" last night."  
>Snake's eyes widened and looked at his snake friends,"H-how...How is that possible?! And how did you find out?!"<p>

I looked at him in a serious and annoyed look,"Remember last night when we went for a stroll and we stumbled up at the restricted tents? When you ran off to go back to your tent, I decided to go back to my tent...I heard...erm...noises by Beast's tent and decided to see what it was. I saw shadows...it was Beast's and Sebastian's shadows and... my eyes are stained forever. (=_=") I also knew it was them because they were talking while...doing...THAT..."

Snake blushed madly..that's the first,"I-I'm going to have a talk with Beast... I should tell the others after their mission."

"Huh? What mission? Oh, and I forgot to ask you why you're here." I said as I tilted my head. Snakes eyes widened and looked down and looked at Oscar, Goethe, Wild, and Emily and nodded at them. His snakes looked down as well and came down from his shoulders and slithered in front of me. "Huh? Is something-" Then the 4 snakes climbed on to me and all 4 bit my neck. Next thing I know, as I was expecting after getting bitten by snakes, I fainted.

******Snake's POV******

I felt guilty and angry for what I did to Kitty, I didn't want to but I HAD to...we knew that they were from the Yard. Smile and Black are gone to go after my family and left Kitty behind. But Joker told me to poison Kitty with my snakes...I hugged her and kissed her cheek and carried her off to Father's mansion. I went in the basement and chained her on a box with wheels under it. I sighed and looked at her for a minute and I was about to leave until..."You know Snake, I wasn't lying." I heard her voice and turned around."Yes, we were from her majesty and was sent here. We didn't come to capture you guys, we came to INVESTIGATE. We didn't come here to just earn your trust and destroy you at the end. We wanted to see if you guys REALLY did kidnapped those children. I guess you guys did..." she said sadly and in pain that the poison that's giving her.

"I-I'm sor-" I wanted to say.

"But, I'll be okay if you guys did it for a very, very, very, VERY good reason. Though, at least give them back at the end to their families." she said as she smiled slightly.

I felt a heavy load of guilt in my chest,"Well...we-"

"Though, imagine if you're one of those children. I don't know what you guys are doing to those kids but, at least imagine if you were one of them and you have a family worrying about you...that must be hard huh? You know, I always wanted to find my own family. Yeah, I have a family right now...but not my real ones that is. Do you know what my real name is? I'm Elisa Morttod. My second parents named me "Elisa Izumi", that was my name until they let me name myself since they think I want to name myself. I kept the name "Elisa" and changed my last name to "Morttod." Do you know if you separate "Mort" and "Tod, they are 2 words combined actually. "Mort" in French and "Tod" in German both mean the english word "death"? Yeah, I named myself that. I thought it sounded cool, heh." she said as she tried to look at me smiling. "I meant what I said that I like snakes and you know Snake, I was shocked when people tried to stay away from you. You're a..." she beamed weakly,"You're actually a good friend.." then she started coughing.

I went to her and held her hand squeezing it,"I'm sorry, I didn't want to this to you..."

"-cough- -cough- I'm still awesome and strong ya know cough- -cough- the bite hurts at first but then the bites started to feel numb. It's not THAT bad... " she said laughing nervously.

"That's part of the side effects of getting bitten by a snake...aren't you supposed to be dead now..?" I asked wondering why it's so slow.

"What? You want me to die or something?" she said annoyed.

"N-No! It's just, people usually die after 10 minutes or faster..." I said confused.

"Oh...hey Snake, can you keep a secret?" she asked and I nodded. "You already know that I'm part cat right? Well, the reason why I'm part cat 'cause I'm part..." she looked at me,"Part demon..." my eyes widened. "Yeah, I know it's cray-cray and all, but it's true. I can still die from this because I'm part human, but it makes the toxic slow down or something. I'll die in a bout...a week..? Yeah, so I guess I have one more week..." she said looking up the ceiling with a thinking face on.

"I-I'm...I'm going to take to Smile and Black!" I said as I set her free from the chains.

"Heh...thank you, Snake. You are a true..friend..." she said before she fainted again.

I have to take her to Smile and Black!

******Sebastian's POV******

we just returned to the manor, we went back to get Elisa...though she wasn't there, only her bag. I'm walking around the manor, thinking where she might be until I heard a knock on our door. I went over and opened the door,"Yes?" my eyes widened when I saw Snake carrying Elisa with bite marks on her neck.

"H-Help...h-her..." Snake said as he dropped down on his knees with his snakes around him. I knelt and put Snake's arm around my neck and carried Elisa by putting her on my other shoulder. I then put Elisa on her bed and put Snake on a guest room. I went back to Elisa to aid her, I sense poison running down her veins.

******Elisa's POV*****

I woke up with a bandage covering my neck and in my room with a night gown on. I rubbed my eyes then Sebastian walked in,"I see that you've awoken."

"Yeah..." then I stiffened and remembered what happened between him and Beast. He took a plain blue but elegant looking dress from the closet.

"I shall dress you for the day," he said as he came over to me so he could take of my clothes. I stopped him before he could pull up my dress by grabbing his wrist. "What's wrong, Lady Elisa."

"I...I can dress myself." I replied.

"I know, though I insist as the Phantomhive's butler," he said as he shook my hand off his wrist.

"N-No, it's FINE." I said clenching my teeth as I grabbed his wrist again.

He smirked and took my hand and pinned me down on the bed,"What's wrong? I'm not going to do anything dirty to you now would I?"

I looked away,"Oh like you did to Beast?" he looked stunned with his eyes wide open. I pushed him away and slapped him,"Tch...slut." I walked away leaving him shocked and surprised. I walked out and went downstairs in the kitchen and saw Snake helping out the others. I smiled and ran to Snake hugged him,"SNAAAAAKE! I thought you left!" I said as I let him go.

He smiled kindly,"Well, I'm part of the Phantomhive household until I could find my family."

I looked confused,"Huh? What are ya talking about?"

He turned around so he could chop the carrots,"Well, Lord Phantomhive or Smile told me that my family never came here. They were probably looking for me right now, that's what he said. He asked me to be in the household for awhile until they find me, also so I could stay with you. It's the least I could do for you since I did something terrible to you. So, how's your neck?"

I touched the bandage,"It doesn't hurt or numb anymore, it feels like my neck is healed. Though I can't move my neck too much."

"I see, that's good. Why don't you relax or somethin'," he said as he looked over at me.

I smiled and nodded, then I left. I went back to my room, with Sebastian not in sight, and grabbed my bag. I went to the steps that lead to the garden outside and sat down. I took out my guitar and strummed. Then Sebastian came up beside me and sat down ."...Elisa..." I didn't look at him. "The only reason that I did THAT to Beast is so I could gain information from her. I don't have feelings like that towards her, in fact...I don't have any feelings to her at all." I glanced at him for a second and looked down. "To be honest, we always use women's weaknesses and we believe is "care" and...sex..." he said awkwardly. I suddenly laughed, Sebastian looked at me and smiled,"That's what I was looking for ever since you came back last night."

I frowned again,"...do you know how to play the guitar..?"

He slightly grinned,"If I can't, what kind of butler would I be?"

I rolled my eyes and handed him the guitar,"Want to see how much of a good singer you are." I gave him a sheet music and the lyrics of the song. "We'll sing together..." he nodded and looked over the sheet music and started to strum. I sang first.

I took my love and took it down  
>I climbed a mountain and I turned around<br>And I saw my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
>Till the landslide brought me down<p>

* * *

><p>Sebastian then sang.<p>

* * *

><p>Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love?<br>Can the child within my heart rise above?  
>Can I sail through the changing ocean tides?<br>Can I handle the seasons of my life?

* * *

><p>Then both of us.<p>

* * *

><p>Oh oh oh...oh oh oh...oh oh...<p>

Well, I've been afraid of changing  
>'Cause I've built my life around you<br>But time makes you bolder  
>Even children get older<br>And I'm getting older too

* * *

><p>me<p>

* * *

><p>Well, I've been afraid of changing<br>'Cause I've built my life around you  
>But time makes you bolder<br>Even children get older  
>And I'm getting older too<br>Oh, I'm getting older too

* * *

><p>together<p>

* * *

><p>I take my love, take it down<br>I climb a mountain and turn around  
>And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills<br>Will the landslide bring you down  
>And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills<br>Will the landslide bring you down, oh, oh  
>The landslide bring you down<p>

* * *

><p>I looked at him surprised by his amazing voice, I blushed. He tilted his head and slid his hand over my bangs and his eyes widened. I was confused when I realized he was looking at my mark, I covered it quickly with my hand and turned around. "You shouldn't have done that now did you...?"<p>

He suddenly turned me around and then...next thing I know...I felt something warm and soft on my lips. Oh hell...is this seriously happening...?! I blushed madly with my eyes wide open with his eyes closed. Oh dear god...I'm seriously kissing him right now. He pulled away and smirked at my reddened face,"I didn't know you were one, very impressive. I didn't now you were also such thing, though..." he then embraced me."I accept everything of you..."

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! OOOOOF!" I heard Finny's and Mey-rin's voice. I turned around seeing them on the ground with the doors open. "Why did you have to push me Finny?! It was looking sooo good, yes it was!" Mey-rin yelled.

"Well, I'm sorry...at least we saw them kissed. You could actually right a novel about them," Finny said as he stood up.

"You're right! I'll title it, "The Butler and the Maiden"! Sebastian and Elisa are going to be famous...eh?" Mey-rin said as she just noticed us. I hid my reddened face with my hands and Sebastian let go of me and face palmed. "O-oh! S-Sebastian! E-Elisa!...We were just...we accidentally...erm..."

I stormed out with my face still hidden. I sighed from embarrassment and started to look around the kitchen. Hmmm... I want juice or something...then I stumbled upon a cabinet and opened it. It has 10 bottles in it. I took one out and looked at the label,"Catnip Tequila...? What's that? Some kind of juice...?" I muttered. I shrugged and took all 10 of them. "Well, juice sounds nice..." I went up to my room with my bag and the "Catnip Tequila"."Hmmm... I wonder how their juice tastes like..." I mumbled as I opened it and took a sip as I arrived the room and closed the door. My eyes widened and started jugging the whole entire bottle, what the hell is happening to me..? I then opened the other bottle and started drinking it too.

******-spongebob tone- a few minutes later...******

I was done drinking all of them and started hiccuping. "What the..." my head started to feel...weird...I looked over at the ingredients and realized that it's..."Oh shit...alcohol...and I drank 10..." then I tilted my head and grinned weirdly. "Hehehehe...hic..."

* * *

><p>((Heeeeelloo! Yay! New chapter and that ish...anyway, the last chapter was a bit dramatic so I asked myself,"Hmmm...I don't like my stories to be too dramatic. I want some humorcomedy in it so it isn't all about love and all. Hmm... I should make chapter 7 weird after this which is chapter 6." So...be there when I post the next chapter where Elisa is...drunk...

Also, "Elisa" isn't meh name okay? I'm saying this because I've been noticing that many OC stories have there main girl character named after the authors and I felt like it's not fair If I named my OC character after me.

And thank you all again for the people who followed and favorite meh lovely story. I was hugging my Sebby Doll ...yes I do have a Sebastian Doll whom I named "Sebby Cakes"...moving on...as I was saying, I was hugging my Sebby doll and said,"Do you think that will read meh story, Sebby Cakes?" anyway...see ya tomorrow!))


	7. Chapter 7

((I have a feeling that this chapter isn't as funny as I thought that it's going to be. More like...flirty. Since Elisa is going to be drunk, she's going to act like the opposite of herself or something like that. Plus... I have to say that I don't own the songs or Black butler and stuff 'cause... I don't own them...anyway...enjoy...hopefully... :T))

* * *

><p>******Sebastian's POV******<p>

Elisa ran away because the 3 idiots barged in in our moment. -sighs- why can't I have peace for once? I heard the door knock and went over to open it. "Ah, Mr. Butler! I've heard that you have an interesting guest." Lau said as he walked in the manor.

"Hello, Sir Lau." I greeted him.

"Hmm...I would like to meet this guest of yours, her name's Elisa. Right?" he said.

I nodded, "Yes, her name is Lady Elisa. Mey-rin, can you please get Lady Elisa?" Mey-rin came running in and nodded and went upstairs to get Elisa. My eyes widened when I saw Elisa walking down the steps, with blue/black checkered mini skirt, a black tube, and blue/black checkered blazer on her shoulders that matches her skirt and she has a high pony tail with...black...high heels..? "Elisa...?"

"My my, would you look at that. I like her already, how old she again? Ah yes, 17. Perfect." Lau said with a grin. He remembered that other than actual important things..?

"Lady Elisa! What are you wearing?! It's not ladylike, it is not!" Mey-rin said running after her.

"Sebby-chan!" Elisa shouted as she came running to me and hugged me. "Hey Sebastian, wanna play? Let's play!"

"Play, Hm?" Lau chuckled.

"What happened to you?" I asked her.

"I drank juice! Yeah!" she replied laughing and tilted her head.

"Juice...?" I wondered what that means.

"Oh? Hmm...would you sing for me dearie? I heard about your singing from...somewhere." Lau said sitting down on the couch.

Elisa then pushed me down on the couch,"Coming right up." she took out her phone and played a song. She then went behind the couch.

((She was singing Fancy by Iggy. I'm sorry but I have to follow the damn rules because my story was reported before and I'm just way too lazy to deal with them.))

* * *

><p>She then let me go,"Whoohoo! I like singing! Cause singing is nice..like pandas...pandas are nice..." she turned to Lau,"Hey Lau, do you know that pandas come from China? They eat bamboo too, I wonder if they eat fish. Do they eat fish? Chinese people also eat fish...they make them to sushi...sushi is nice too. I wonder how they make sushi. From fish maybe? You're chinese right Lau? I eat your sushi too. And I also eat pandas with sushi!"<p>

Lau smirked and whispered to me,"Is she drunk? I could smell the strong scent of alcohol."

"I'll check..." I said as I dragged her in the kitchen as she is still talking.

"I wonder if sushi has tuna in it, yeah...tuna is nice..with eggs and sausages maybe? Oh! speaking of that, I wonder how cardboard taste like. I mean, what if you drew eggs on the cardboard it will taste like fish! Don't you think Sebastian?" she asked laughing weirdly.

"Eh..Sebastian, do you think she's drunk? I saw her...erm...singing and stuff..." Bard said as he rubbed the back of his head blushing.

"That's what I'm going to find out, apparently I could already tell she IS drunk..." I said looking at her.

"Just try it!" Finny said.

"Alright...Elisa...are you happy?" I asked.

"Yeah!" she replied.

"Do you like me?"

"Yeah!"

"Am I hot?"

"Yeah!"

"Do you want to make out in front of everyone?"

"Yeah!"

"Do you wanna have sex?"

"Yeah!"

"Are you drunk?"

" Yeah!"

I turned to Finny and Bard,"Yup, she's drunk..." I turned to Elisa,"Why did you drink alcohol..?"

She started giggling,"I was drinking juice from there!" she said pointing at the cabinet where I store...my catnip tequila.

My eyes widened,"How many?!"

"Hmmm... like...THIS many!" she said holding up 10 of her fingers. Oh shit...catnip tequila is seriously strong...it even works on demons. I then sighed and carried her bridal style up the stairs.

"Hehehe...you're hair looks funny," she said as she started playing with your hair.

Young master walked out of his study room and noticed,"What the hell happened..?"

I sighed and shook my head,"This young lad accidentally drank 10 bottles of wine, and Sir Lau is here." he sighed heavily and went down stairs to go to Lau. Elisa and I went in her room and I settled her down on her bed but then her hand shot up and started taking unbuttoning my shirt. I sighed, drunk maidens... I settled her down her bed and dressed her up and laid her down. I sighed and started buttoning up my shirt then I stopped and looked over at her phone. I picked it up and started pressing the screen. I tilted my head and pressed "Pictures". Then I pressed "The Forbidden Gallery". When I saw what's inside, I smirked.

******Elisa's POV******

I opened my eyes and sat up with small headache...ugh...what the hell happened. I looked over to my left and my eyes widened. Sebastian is sitting there on the chair...with his shirt open with my phone. I could clearly see his hot amazing six-pack...GAAH! Why am I so green minded..?"What the hell Sebastian?!"

He looked over to me and smirked,"Oh, you're awake...and normal."

"What the hell are you doing in my room with your shirt open seeing your..mouth-watering 6 pack...I MEAN your chest and messing with my phone?!" I shouted blushing."And what do you mean "back to normal"?!" he started talking to me about what happened awhile ago...with me being drunk. My eyes widened and my cheeks got warmer. "N-No way! I would NEVER try to strip you...!"

"Heh...but you did," he said leaning over. "And about you phone, I looked and listened, and watched something interesting..." I gulped...oh hell...don't tell me he saw..."At first, I went to this "album" called, "The Forbidden Gallery." You know what I found there?" he asked me smirking I turned red as a tomato...oh shit..."I found a man shirtless, who is named "Sebastian Michaelis" in almost every single one of them. I also found a picture of this "Sebastian" that lifted up a the covering of a pot, you know what it says under it? "Sebastian took it off and things got steamy~" Very interesting eh?"

"Eh...It's not...I wasn't...the..the..." I stuttered trying to make an excuse.

"I also found a film or "video" that is made by another person and it was titled,"Sebastian Michaelis, Bringing Sexy Back" and I also listened to tall of you songs. Like Talk dirty, sexy and I know it, sexy back, dip it low, climax, take it off, turn me on, Beep..which is actually amusing since it's from these singers called "Pussycatdolls"..., buttons, right round, apple bottom jeans, S and M, rock me, I know you want me, tonight I'm loving you, and other songs that are like that." he leaned over and whispered,"My my...so...dirty..."

"Sebastian?!" Ciel called out as he opened the door. I looked back at Sebastian, who was dressed in his butler uniform."Where my tea you dumb bastard?!"

* * *

><p>((-listening to BO$$ by 5th Harmony- Hellooooo again my demonic ... I'll see you again like tomorrow or something like that since it's Friday from where I live. So...I'll see you again! one love BlackButlerPhanGrell and that is a wrap and ZOOP!))<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

((I do not own Kuroshituji besides meh own characters...tee hee!))

* * *

><p>"Hahahaha!" I laughed as Snake, Finny,Mey-rin, and Bard crowded over me.<p>

"I can't believe you have a picture of master and Sebastian like that!" Bard laughed.

"It really looks like that they're kissing!" Finny exclaimed as he stared at my phone.

"It's fan made, it's when someone who likes to pair them up like...edit it then it becomes a different picture," I said.

"It looks rather disturbing..." Snake said.

"Young master and Sebastian..." Mey-rin muttered as she started nose bleeding.

Then someone with white gloves took my phone out of my hands. I turned around and saw Sebastian holding my phone and handed it to Ciel. Ciel's eyes widened when he saw the picture and blushed,"W-What...WHAT THE HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! I don't remember doing this!" Ciel looked at Sebastian and took a big step back. "WHAT IS THIS?!"

"It's call Yaoi," I said patting his head.

"What..?" Ciel looked at me questionably.

"Yaoi, it's boy and boy anime or gay anime. Apparently, your story is supposed to be Yaoi, paired up with Sebastian. You and Sebastian are like a team but then you suddenly have a liking towards each other and then...you and Sebastian have sex or something. But then the publishers said it'll be better if it's "hints" at first before it goes hardcore." I said."And I'M the one who made that picture, why?" I went over to Ciel and pushed him to Sebastian. "I SOOOOO pair you up, I even have a gallery of doujinshi of you guys." I showed them the sex scene and...I guess Ciel's eyes are stained from more impurity. Oops...

Sebastian put my phone in his pocket,"This would be confiscated."

"Bastard! Give me that back!" I yelled and I tried jumping to get it.

"Answer why you...pair me and young master..." Sebastian said with his face showing a slight sign of disgust.

"...Huh? Isn't that your cat, Sebastian?" I said pointing and tilting my head at the door. He turned around to see if it is and then I ran to my room and locked the door.

******Ciel's POV******

"I can't believe she tricked you you and you fell for it! You, Sebastian. YOU! YOU fell for it!" I shouted as I paced back and fort in my study room.

"I'm deeply sorry, my lord. It'll never happen again." Sebastian said as he bowed.

I rolled my eyes,"Whatever. Anyway...ELISA WOULD PAY FOR MY HUMILIATION!" I screamed and slammed my fist down on my table."I'l make her pay...she'll be...HUMILIATED 10 TIME MORE! 10 TIME WORSE! Though I don't want to kill or harm her since she's not useless around here..."

"Should I see to it?" Sebastian asked as he smirked.

I squinted my eyes and face palmed,"Sebastian, no. You are not going to rape her or chain her up in the basement with a whip on your hand." Sebastian sighed with disappointed. Yes, I know him that well that I figured that he'll do that. How you ask? BECAUSE HE DOES THAT TO EVERY SINGLE WOMAN, except for Mey-rin."Sebastian, we're going to HIM."

*******20 minutes later******

"Undertaker?! Are you here?!" I yelled as I opened the door.

**"Welcome back earl~ Would you like to-" the Undertaker started.**

"Not today, I'm afraid. It has something to do with Elisa, I want to-" I started until the Undertaker put his finger on my lips.

**"I know, and I have the PERFECT one. It'll not only affect her but, SOMEONE interesting." the Undertaker said as he took a small bottle from his desk while eyeing on Sebastian.**

I looked over to him and smirked,"Ah...I see." I looked down at the bottle that's settled on my palm. "So, what does it do?"

**The Undertaker chuckled,"She'll regret everything that she did to you that isn't pleasing."**

Then I looked at the Undertaker and squinted my eyes,"So, should I give you a first rate laugh again?"

**The Undertaker shook his head,"You could just owe me one when you come back, though I know you will. Gufufufu...~"**

I looked back at the bottle and clench my hand around it,"Hmm...alright." I turned around and opened the door and left.

******Sebastian's POV******

I'm feeling troubled about this drink that master is ordering me to put in Elisa's tea. I knocked on her door,"Lady Elisa? It's me, I've come for your tea."

There was a long silence until she finally opened the door,"Y-You're not mad, right?"

I sighed and strolled the tea cart in,"Not that much." I saw her slowly backing up to her bed. I turned to the tea set and started preparing her tea. When I took out the bottle and stared at it for a second and poured it in the tea and stirred. I held out the tea cup to her,"Drink this before you go to sleep." She nodded and took it from my hands and started drinking it. I stared at her, curious on what's going to happen. She then finished her drink and handed the tea cup back to me. "How are you feeling after a nice warm drink?" I asked.

She shrugged,"Same as always." she then climbed on her bad and laid down.

I nodded and started strolling the cart out,"I have a great night." I blew the candles and closed the door.

******The next morning******

I knocked on the door,"May I come in?"

"Sure, whatever." I heard Miss Elisa groaned in a different tone. That's odd, she sounds younger...oh well.

I strolled the cart in,"I have your tea, have you awoken earlier than usual?"

"No, I heard your annoying voice." she said under the covers. "Thanks to you, I woke up 1 minute early." she said she tossed and turned with a pile of blankets and pillows over her whole entire body and head.

I poured her tea and sighed and walked over to her and shook her,"Come on, sit up to drink your tea." I then took the covers out of the way and my eyes widened.

She rubbed her eyes,"Ugh...fine." I just stood there staring at her in confusion and shock. "What are you looking at? You see me like this every morning." she looked down at her clothing. "That's odd, it seems like my clothes got bigger or I got shorter..."

"H-Here's your...erm...tea..." I said as I slowly handed her the tea cup.

She took it then quickly gave it back to me,"I almost dropped it, that tea cup is a bit heavy for me."

I slowly put the tea in her lips and she started drinking as I held the tea cup for her,"Are you okay...?"

She finished drinking and nodded,"Yeah, in fact...I feel better than ever for some reason." she jumped off her bed and started going towards the door. I quickly closed it. "W-whaa-"

"You should change first,"I said.

"Okay..." she went to the closet and picked out a plain black dress. She was about to take her clothes off until I quickly put a blindfold on her and changed her faster than before. "WHAT THE HELL SEBASTIAN?!"

I took the blindfold off,"Just because." she rolled her eyes and started walking out of the door until I blocked it again.

"What now?" she asked with her hands on her hips. Dammnit...I can't lie...I sighed and let her open the door. She glared at me and walked out and I followed. I gulped, what have I done? We went down the kitchen where the servants are. "Hey guys!" she exclaimed as she went in.

"Hello Eli-" Bard was about to say until his eyes widened and his cigar fell off his mouth. "Elisa? Is that...er...you?"

"Yeah..." she slowly answered.

"Oh lord...what happened to you?!" Finny exclaimed with shock and horror.

"What are you-" Elisa started.

"This must be an illusion, yes it is!" Mey-rin said as she panicked.

I sighed,"I-it's...it's not an illusion..."

"What the hell are you guys talking about? Just tell me what fucking hell is going on!" Elisa screamed. And then her eyes widened. NOW she notices her voice. "What the..." then she looked down at herself and stood next to me. She used to be as tall as my shoulders and now...by my stomach. Her eyes widened,"F-Finny, fetch me a long mirror." Finny gulped and do as he was told and set the mirror in front of her. Her eyes widened and then...she screamed in horror.

"What the bloody hell is going on?!" young master shouted as he went down the stairs. "Seriously Elisa, you should-" young master's eyes widened and a slight blushed appeared on his cheeks but then it faded and he smirked. "Pfft...what the hell happened to you?"

Elisa turned slowly to me with a dark aura surrounding her. She looks like a haunted but beautiful doll,"**Who ever did this will pay...**"

"Is it just me or she's lookin' a bit creepy..." Bard said as he backed away.

Mey-rin and Finny hugged each other,"She's scary all of a sudden..."

"Maybe you should calm down..." I tried to convince her.

She turned to everyone with a creepy dark aura,"**Calm down?...I LOOK LIKE A DAMN 13 YEAR OLD!" **she then cracked her knuckles slowly."**If I find out who did this to me, I will drown them in a lake full of blood, with fucking skeletons pulling him/her down the damn sand where once he/she is buried in the sand, there's going to be a damn portal to hell where the devil himself will make you suffer in hell forever..."** she slowly turned to around. "**I will find that person...and I will kill him/her. I will shoot that idiotic person until holes covered every centimeter of his/her body and soul!" **she slowly turned to us."**Yes...I should do that. Don't you agree..?"**

"She looks like a creepy doll ready to murder anyone who gets in her way..." Bard shivered.

"WAAH! She looks scarier than Sebastian!" Finny cried.

"I bet even my snakes would be scared of her.." Snake said as he backed away from her.

I sighed and put my hand on her tiny shoulder,"Now now, don't go thinking of killing someone. I'm sure we'll figure it out. Besides, you can't kill someone who is protected by a skilled fighter."

She slowly turned to me then to young master. Then she shrugged my hand off her shoulder and grabbed young master's tie and looked him in the eye,"So, YOU were the one who did this? HUH?! Is this about the time when I showed everyone here about you having sex with Sebastian? huh? What's the big deal of-" she stopped and let him go."Well, now that I've said it out loud...that was pretty embarrassing if I was you...BUT STILL! Why did you do this to me?" she said as she slumped.

The young master smirked,"Me? I only ordered SOMEONE to do it for me. Though, I don't count since I didn't do it myself. I didn't put it in your tea last night."

She slowly turned to me with an angrily with a fake smile on her face,"Sebastian...do you know who that certain SOMEONE who put that thing in my tea?"

I looked out the window,"Eh... I forgot to tell you that Lady Elizabeth is coming. I should prepare.." I said turning around.

She then grabbed my shoulder,"Bastard..." she then went in front of me and started punching my stomach...or at least trying to. "Take that! You stupid meanie! I'll kill you! Ha!" she said.

"How could you kill me if you're 13...even your strength became weaker than before. When you punched me before, it felt like...at least soft covered books being thrown at me. But now..." I snickered,"Your fist feels like feathers."

She turned red in rage and TRIED punching me harder,"oh yeah?! Well take that!" but then she froze. She held up her fist which is now bleeding,"...WHAT THE HELL? IS THERE AN ARMOR HIDDEN IN THERE?!"

I looked at her confused,"What are you talking about?" I then lifted my top uniform up to y shoulders revealing my stomach."I don't see an armor on me." Suddenly, Mey-rin's nose started bleeding and fainted. I wonder what caused her to faint...

"WHAT THE HELL SEBASTIAN?! PUT YOUR SHIRT DOWN!" Young master said annoyed.

I fixed my uniform and then Elisa started wiping her bloody hands on her dress,"So...YOUR DAMN ABS ARE MADE OUT OF STEEL THEN?!" she yelled.

"Abs...?" I looked at her questionably.

She blushed and looked away,"Never mind..." she looked back at me. "You better fix this, Sebastian. Or you'll regret it."

"Yeah Sebastian, hers looks smaller than before now." Bard said to me.

"What do you mean smaller?" I asked. Then he pointed at her chest. "...Oh..."

She turned red and hid behind young master while pointing at us,"You...You...YOU FUCKING PSYCHO PEDOPHILES! You stupid pedo bears or whatever!"

Young master's eyebrow twitched,"I wonder if you guys know how old I am...wait...LIZZIE'S coming?!" he pointed to the 4 servants. "Prepare some activities that Lizzie would enjoy and make sure you do this without a mess."

"Right!" then they went off.

He pointed to me,"Make sweets or snacks or whatever." he then pointed to Elisa. "BEHAVE." he and I then left as Elisa stand there in the kitchen with her mouth hanging open.

******Elisa's POV******

I just stand in the kitchen like an idea and shouted,"OH! I SEE! NO ONE REMEMBERED THAT I'M NOT IN MY REAL AGE HUH?! IS THAT IT?!" my eyebrow twitched and I stomped my feet all the way to my room and slammed the door.

******5 minutes before Elizabeth arrives******

"You're kidding me right?" I said as I stared at Sebastian with an annoyed and angry look.

"It's just for today. We could go to the Undertaker and ask what the solution of your little problem. Just..-sighs- where this." he said as he held up a tiny dress that fits in my damn tiny body. It has the color pink and light purple with only a little bit of linings that are black...great...

"It's so...girly..!" I said as I stick my tongue in disgust.

"It's not that bad at all. I believe it would look wonderful on you," he said smiling.

"Let's see you where it..." I mumbled as he started changing me. I looked at myself in the mirror. Thank you karma, thank you! I went back to Sebastian so he could fix my hair. Afterwards, I went back to the mirror and screamed in horror,"What...the hell...did..you...DO TO ME?!" I said as I looked at him blushing.

"I made you adorable since Lady Elizabeth is coming," he said smirking.

"First you chose a PINK and LIGHT PURPLE dress with dark pink roses and now I have my hair in freaken pig tails with pink ribbons!" I said stomping my feet. "I look like Ciel when HE wore a dress!"

"No you don't. Firstly, you look cuter and better in a dress. Second, You look very different other than the young master because on how your face looks, body, hair, and height. You're over exaggerating,"he said rolling his eyes as he fixed my side bangs. Then he put on my black flats,"Lady Elizabeth is here."

We then went downstairs when the door suddenly opened,"CIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLL!" Lizzie shouted as she ran towards Ciel and hugged him.

"L-Lizzie-!" Ciel started until Lizzie kissed him on the cheek.

She then giggled,"So THAT'S how I can make you speechless."

He turned red,"N-No..!"

She hugged him again,"Hehehe! You're so cute!" I giggled and then she noticed me. Her eyes lit up and ran to me,"Whoa! You look so cute as well! I wish I look as cute as you!"

I rubbed the back of my neck,"Eh...Nah. I bet you're cuter than me. I believe that even Ciel got beaten down by your cuteness."

She slightly blushed and giggled,"I know that I look cute, but I don't look THAT cute."

"You may roam around the manor while we prepare the activities." Sebastian said as he and Ciel went up to his study room.

Lizzie held my hand and started running to a certain room,"I want you try on some dresses that you'll look perfectly cute on! Cuter than what you are wearing now!" I looked over at Sebastian with a begging look and before him and Ciel disappeared at the staircase, he just freaken smirked at me. Great...=_=

******15 minutes later...******

"You look so adorable!" Lizzie squealed when she looked at me. I was wearing a maid uniform with my hair still in pig tails thought with black ribbons on my hair.

I smiled slightly and sighed,"Hey Elizabeth, can I tell you something?"

Her eyes glistened,"N-No one ever called just "Elizabeth" before without "Lady" before except for my family! It's kind of odd...I like it! And yes, you could tell me whatever is one your mind!" she giggled.

"I thought you were annoying and stuff and I didn't like you as much as I do now..." I said as I turned away from her. She then frowned, but then I looked at her,"But then I thought how kind and awesome you are."

She then started smiling,"Really? Tell me why?" she said as she started picking up a maid's outfit for herself as well.

I beamed,"That you aren't weak. That you're a great fighter."  
>She then dropped the dress with her eyes wide open,"W-What...?"<br>I picked up the dress and started changing her,"That you showed weakness in front of Ciel because you believe that that's how a lady should act. You aren't as lame and weak as I thought." I finished putting on the maid's outfit on her. "There!"

She looked at me,"H-How did you know that I-"

"I'm just that awesome," I said nodding and smiling.

"Eer...okay..." she looked at herself at the mirror. "I look adorable! WE look adorable!"

I started pulling at her hand out the doorway,"I have an idea! We should help out with the servants since we're already at this attire."  
>"Huh? I don't know how...why?" sh asked.<p>

"If you're going to be Ciel's wife in the future, you should at least know how to cook. You may never know when he'll ask you to cook even though you have servants." I said as we stopped at the hallway.

Her eyes flickered,"Oh dear! That's right! I'll be the best wife that anyone has every seen in the future!"

I giggled and started pulling her towards the kitchen,"Then let's go!" we then arrived at the kitchen. "Man, Bard is slacking off again. Oh well, I know how to cook and you could help me out."

"So, what do we do to help?" she said excitedly.

I tapped my chin,"Hmm...can you get me potatoes, a frying pan, cabbages, bread that shaped like circles, cheese that you think Ciel would like, meat, and corn."

She nodded and then she gave me 3 gigantic potatoes,"What are you going to make?"

I smiled as I started peeling it,"Food that are from my country and the ones that I know how to make. It's not going to be as fancy as Sebastian's but, you guys don't know it but everyone eats commoner's food...even nobles."

Her eyes widened,"Really? But, I thought nobles don't eat commoner's food."

"You nobles eat corn, salad, strawberries, meat, vegetables, bread, and other kinds of food that I haven't mentioned. Commoners eat those too. It doesn't look like it because the chefs make it look fancy. And you may think that a certain food is only made for nobles, but it's not. For example, sometimes nobles receive this strawberry and is been told that it's one of the best strawberries and all. But, a strawberry is a strawberry. Besides, every human being needs meat, vegetables, and fruits." I replied as I finished peeling the potatoes.

She handed me a cutting board and a knife and then I started cutting the potatoes into rectangles...or I'm trying to cut them as rectangular as I can," You're right! I never knew that!"

I nodded and smiled,"Hey Elizabeth, can you cut those cabbages? 'm pretty sure you can work with a knife if you can work with a-"

"Don't tease me, I'm not that stupid." she said giggling as she started cutting the cabbage. I started whisper singing "Butterfly fly away by Miley Cyrus" (this song is when she was still at disney if any of you readers didn't know that). I saw her smile, still cutting and looking at the cabbage that she is cutting."You know, you seem familiar. You're like the girl named Elisa Morttod. She has a pretty voice like yours, she even sang at the party that was thrown for me and Ciel not too long ago. She's also cute and pretty like you are, only older since she's 17." she said as she finished cutting.

I was also done cutting,"You know Elizabeth, can I tell you a secret?" she looked at me and nodded. "I AM Elisa."

Her eyes widened,"What?! Really?! B-But you were tall and...and.." she then groped my chest,"Your chest was huge!"

"Eh..." I gently put her hands away,"Erm...it's because I accidentally drank my tea that has this potion in it that turned me into a 14 year old because SOMEONE put it in my tea without me knowing..." I said as my eyebrow twitched. I then started frying the potatoes that I cut,"But, Ciel and Sebastian knows what happened to me. HOPEFULLY they'll find something that'll change me back."

She hugged me,"That's awful!" she then let me go. "I also hope that you'll go back to your old self!" I nodded and then I asked her if she could transfer the corn out of its cob and she did as I told her. There was a long silence and then I saw her blushed," H-Hey Elisa, c-can I ask you a question? BUT don't laugh." I nodded as I took a glass of water from the counter and started drinking,"H-Have...Have you ever been KISSED by anyone? Like o-on the ..erm...mouth?" my eyes widened and I spitted out the water from my mouth. "Oh my! I-I shouldn't have asked!" she said as her cheeks turned red.

I shook my head as I choking on water session ended,"N-No -cough- it's fine. I could tell you since you're my friend." I slightly blushed. "Erm...answering your question...apparently...yes..."

She grabbed my hands and her eyes widened and sparkled,"REALLY?! WHO! WHO! TELL ME! TELL ME!"

I turned red,"Uh...you don't want t know..."

"Oh come on! TELL ME!" she pleaded as she bounced up and down.

I sighed and looked away,"Fine...it's...it's..." she leaned over. "It's S...S..." I gulped. "S-Seb-" I started.

"SEBASTIAN?!" exclaimed and then I shushed her. She blushed and whispered,"Sebastian..?"

I nodded,"W-Well...HE'S the one who made the move..."  
>"When?" she whispered.<p>

"Erm...we were singing together as I taught him how to play the guitar, which is an instrument from my country. And then at the end of the song...it just...it just happened..." I said as I looked out the window slightly smiling.

Lizzie then smiled and squinted her eyes,"Hehehe...you're a couple aren't ya?"

I turned back to her blushing,"WHAT?! We were...it wasn't...I DON'T have ANY feelings to him other than thinking his a gentleman and a butler..." I mumbled,"...and a perv..." I then continue," And...we will NEVER EVER be TOGETHER and it'll NEVER EVER happen EVER again." and then a question struck me and I smirked,"Hey Elizabeth, why did you ask me this question? Are you planning on kissing a certain SOMEONE on his lips this time other than his cheek?" I asked teasingly.

It's now her turn to blush,"I was just asking...!"

I laughed,"Sure...now, let's go back cooking for your "beloved""

"Elisa!"

******Sebastian's POV******

I smirked at the amusing yet interesting conversation that Lady Elizabeth and Elisa was having. I didn't eavesdrop on purpose though. I heard noises in the kitchen and I thought it was Bard and I thought he'll have a grenade on his hand or whatever that'll put him to trouble. I was about to go in until the lovely conversation started. I didn't bother to peek in since Elisa would sense my presence. I then left after their conversation. I tapped my chin and thought about what Elisa said that kissing her would never happen again. My smirked widened about that thought.

******Elisa's POV******

Elizabeth and I were done cooking and heard the 3 servants, Sebastian and Ciel walk in the dining room."I wonder what lunch would be." I heard Bard said.

"Aren't YOU the cook?!" Finny exclaimed.

"Bloody hell! I forgot! I should go and-" Bard started.

"I don't think that'll be necessary," I heard Sebastian say. Did he sense our presence.

"Did YOU cook Sebastian?" Ciel asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about, young master." Sebastian replied.

"Ready?" I looked over to Lizzie who nodded and opened the door as she pushed the cart in the dining room as I carried some plates.

"Good afternoon, young master!" Both me and Elizabeth said cheerfully with a bright smiling faces.

Ciel, Bard, Snake and Finny's jaw dropped when they saw us with lunch and in maid outfits,"L-Lizzie?!" Ciel exclaimed in shock while blushing. I slightly smirked when I saw Sebastian slightly shocked. I settled the plates down in front of him. He looked confused,"What is this?"  
>I giggled,"Your lunch of course! Elizabeth and I cooked it. It's food from my country."<p>

"It looks-" he started to protest.

"May I repeat young master? ELIZABETH and I COOKED it. Surely you'd eat it, am I right? All ELIZABETH and I WANTED to do is to PLEASE YOU." I said smiling.

He looked over to Elizabeth who is beaming proudly. He sighed,"Fine..." he picked up my fried potatoes and took a bite. His eyes slightly widened and ate 2 more. "Hmm...it's not bad at all. What is this called?"

I giggled,"In my country, they're called "fries". Aren't I right, Bard?" I said looking over to him.

His eyes widened,"It's been a while since I saw any of those here!"

"Hmm...I see...it's pretty good..." he said. Elizabeth's eyes widened and smiled. He then picked up the next meal and took a bite. He took another bite and swallowed,"This isn't bad either."  
>"It's called "Burgers"." I said as I saw Bard started drooling. "Patience, Bard." Ciel nodded and ate the rest of it and started eating the corn and finished.<p>

Elizabeth then handed him our dessert and Ciel took the spoon and scooped some and put it in his mouth. Ciel's eyes widened, "What is this..?!" he exclaimed surprised.

Elizabeth giggled,"Elisa said that it's called "ice cream"!"

"I-It's...it's incredible..." he said as he ate more.

I pulled out chairs for the servants,"You may eat as well. We insist masters and my lady." Elizabeth nodded while smiling as they sat down and she served them the fries and burger first with the corn at the side.

Bard ate the burger whole in one gulped and stuffed his face with fries and swallowed and nudged Snake and Finny,"You hear that? She called us "master"."

"This is delicious Elisa and Lady Elizabeth," Snake said as he smiled looking down on his plate as he ate.

"We're serving you guys this time so don't be so formal," Elizabeth giggled.

"The food is simply amazing and you look cute, yes you do!" Mey-rin said as she ate.

"American food are so yummy!" Finny exclaimed.

Elizabeth and I served them ice cream at the end as well. Elizabeth then went to Ciel and sat next to him and they started talking. I sighed nervously and went to Sebastian, which he is at the other side of the room where he is far away from the rest, and held up a plate with fries. I then looked away,"Elizabeth said to let you try some..." I slightly turned to him, which he is slightly smirking. I blushed and turned away,"I-I told her that you don't eat much but she insisted...or forced me to..."

I then felt the plate move and turned to him, he is now eating a the french fry."Hmm...if I was human...I would probably eat it all."

I settled the plate down at the rolling cart,"Yeah Yeah..."

I then felt strong arms around my waist and I was pulled against someone's chest and my eyes widened,"You know, I heard that WE'RE the masters now. Which means I'm the master and I control you." Sebastian whispered with his breath hitting my neck.

I turned red,"I didn't mean that you'll control me or something..."

"But, isn't that what masters do?" He said as laid his lips on my neck and I could feel his slips curved into a smirk on my neck.

I gritted my teeth,"Sebastian, we're in public. And you're being a pedophile..."  
>"Oh? So you mean we could do this privately? And you aren't REALLY 14 now aren't you?" he said.<p>

I looked over where Elizabeth who is now looking at us smiling since Ciel and the other servants were too busy eating the rest of their ice cream. I then pushed Sebastian away and yelled...while whispering,"Elizabeth is watching us...!" Sebastian's smirk just widened.

******after Elizabeth left and after Elisa, Ciel, and Sebastian went to the Undertaker and came back******

"So, did you find out how you'll get cured?" Mey-rin asked me as I was still in the maid's outfit.

I sighed,"At first the Undertaker was laughing at the sight of me. But then he said the only way is for SOMEONE who I have an interest on and that SOMEONE also has an interest on me will have to act on doing something that'll make me speechless or something that'll still willing to take me even in this form." I then turned bright pink.

Bard then rolled up his sleeves,"A REAL man would take care of this. Come here Elisa."

I then backed up and said nervously and awkwardly,"No thank you..."

"Excuse me but Elisa has to rest since she was the one who cooked and cleaned up everything awhile ago," Sebastian said as he gently pulled me hand and we went to my room. I then closed the door and sighed.

******Narrator******

"I'm going to change now," Elisa said.

"I'll do it, but in a DIFFERENT way." Sebastian said with a smirk on his face.

Elisa raised an eyebrow,"And that'll be?"

Sebastian blew the candles and then pulled Elisa down the bed, leaving her on the bottom as he is on top. "It'll be more fun this way. Don't worry, I won't go that far."

Elisa blushed,"What are you-" then boom goes the dynamite, Sebastian started kissing her with his right hand covering her eyes and his left hand on her right wrist. Elisa was frozen...too shocked to move...too paralyzed. Sebastian took his left hand off her wrist since he noticed that she's too shocked and started unbuttoning her maid dress. Elisa blushed madly and wanted him off her...or that's what she thinks."Y-You 're going too far...!"

Sebastian then whispered seductively at her ear,"I'm not." Shivers run down at her spine.

Sebastian turned the light on the candle again and pulled up a night gown just for her 14 year old sized body,"You forgot to put this on."

"How could I if you were on top of me?!" Elisa protested.

Sebastian then put it on her and let her lay down on the bed. He blew the candles and sat at the end of the bed at Elisa's side,"I know, I was simply teasing."

"Stupid demon..." Elisa mumbled. A few minutes passed and Elisa was about to fall asleep until...

"You know, I noticed something. The way you reacted and the way you acted...I believe that you are..." Sebastian then leaned over at her ear and whispered," a VIRGIN..."

Her eyes shot up and smacked him,"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

******Elisa's POV******in the morning******

I went down stairs at the kitchen since Sebastian left and I was thirsty. I shivered at the thought of what happened last night. I went in the kitchen sulking,"Hey guys...my body feels weird. My chest feel heavy for some random reason...and I feel like I've grown tall..." I looked at Bard and Snake who are flushed. I raised an eyebrow,"What?" I then looked down at myself and I was back at my old self. Though, I blushed when I saw that the night gown turned into a shirt...meaning they can see my underwear...GREAT. I started tugging down on my new shirt. "Erm...this is awkward..."

Bard went up to me,"Sweet, you're back!"

Snake looked at my wrist,"Oh no! Your wrist are bruised!" my eyes widened and everything quieted down.

Mey-rin then blushed and her nose started dripping little blood,"Since no one really wondered or noticed this but...HOW did you change back, exactly?"

"Oh yeah! Mey-rin and I went to our rooms after Sebastian and Elisa went upstairs." Finny said.

"So did we and Snake here. So, we couldn't possibly helped Elisa out. So who was the last one...or the last MALE with Elisa. It couldn't be the young master since he went to sleep after SEBASTIAN went down here to escort Elisa." Bard said with a smirk.

"So Elisa, mind telling us how you've changed back? Or shall we ask SEBASTIAN?"

Snake's eyes widened and started blushing,"Remember that the only cure is when someone has to perform some kind of act to like shock her or something...like a man needed to do it?"

Mey-rin started nose bleeding and the blood is starting to make a puddle,"Don't tell me that she and Sebastian-"

Sebastian then walked in with the cart where Ciel's tea was served,"Why are you idiots being lazy?" he then noticed me and smirked. "Ah, you're awake. I hope you had sweet dreams, Lady Elisa. You should change other wise someone could lay their hands on you. If you're having trouble changing, I'll be willing to help you." he said as he left.

"So..." Bard said teasingly with a smirk plastered on his face,"How far did you guys go last night?"

I cracked my knuckles and punched him on the face,"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

* * *

><p>((Where in the world was BlackButlerPhanGrell toda-ay~! Heeellllllooooooooooooo everyone! I am so sorry that I wasn't able to post a new chapter for awhile! I was too busy with school and homework, chores, manga, anime, yaoi doujinshi, reading other peoplez fan fics, being lazy, and getting rid of meh best friend who found my fan fic and was laughing her freaken ass off. Anyway, thank you for the people who favorite and followed meh story and here is your prize! -throws unicorns at you guys-. Anyway, I'll give shout outs for the people who knows and watches the videos of the youtubers that I know from the reviews or messages or whatever. I'll also give shout outs who becomes my epic demonic panda unicorn fan fic buddies :O ur meh gurd! Anyway...have a great day...or night..or afternoon... :P...TEEHEE!))<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

(Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or any other events based on the manga/anime or characters isn't mine only my OCs. BTW some of this may contain spoilers. It's in the manga so...yeah...TEEHEE))

*****Elisa's POV******

"...hey guys..." I groaned as I sulked going downstairs in the kitchen.

"Oh hey El- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S A WITCH! IT'S A WITCH! NO NO! IT'S A GHOST WOMAN!MEY-RIN!FINNY! SNAKE!HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" Bard yelled as he jumped on the counter with a frying pan on his hands.

"What are you talking about Bard-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Mey-rin and Finny screamed as they hugged each other.

"What is it now-" Snake started as he entered but then his eyes widened and slowly walked away.

"What are you-" I was about to say as I walked over to them.

Bard fell off the counter and knelt on the ground,"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry...I will never EVER look at magazines full of naked women!"

"Eh..."

"What is going on here?" Sebastian said annoyed as he slammed the door open.

"I don't know what happened to them, Sebastian..." I said.

"SHE KNOWS SEBASTIAN'S NAME!SEBASTIAN! YOU ARE CURSED!" Bard screamed as he pointed to him.

"Sure..."cursed"..." Sebastian chuckled as he turned to him."What happened to them you asked? What happened to you, Lady Elisa?" he snickered.

"Wait...THAT'S Elisa?" Bard said as he lowered the frying pan.

"You didn't recognized me..?" I asked and then I looked at my reflection on the glass of the tea set cabinet. My long black hair apparently is covering my whole entire face and I am wearing a long pale white dress that has red strawberry stains that looks like blood."Oh great, I look like Bloody Mary or the White Lady..." I then brushed my hair out of my face.

"Elisa! It WAS you!" Finny exclaimed.

"Who's "Bloody Mary" and "the White Lady"?" Mey-rin asked.

"They're scary, terrible, spine shivering, nightmare making, and-" Bard started.

"You mean Sebastian?" Finny asked. Sebastian glared at him and Finny yelped and jumped behind Mey-rin.

"No! They're scary, terrible, spine shivering, nightmare making, and blood and soul thirsty ghost women," Bard said.

"It does kinda sound like you Sebastian," I whispered to him."Except these are women...or YOU'RE a woman in disguise..."

Sebastian chuckled,"Nonsense...I am not "blood thirsty" only soul thirsty."

"Oh so you're not going to object to my think of you being a "lady"?" I asked snickering.

"A demon can turn into any kind of form it wants," Sebastian said in grin.

I squinted my eyes,"You ARE a man right now...right..?"

He smirked,"Want to check?"

I blushed and took a few steps away from him,"Nope! Nope!"

Snake took a peek and stepped in,"Wow Elisa...you look...different...?"

"Gee thanks..." I said as I sighed."I just wanted something to eat...like cake or chocolate or something. Guess I'll stick on eating chips..." I then slowly went to my room and closed the door. I opened my bag and there was a cube with a picture of a flat screen tv and I pushed the button and my tv came out. I put it on a table and I took out a 3 bags of Ruffles sour cream, 2 bags of Cheetos, and 5 bags of Lays sour cream. I then turned it on and it went directly to the episodes of Black Butler and clicked on episode 1 on the new season "Book of Circus." I started eating chips with the curtains closed and it made the room very dark even if it's morning.

"What are you doing...?" Sebastian said as he entered the room.

"I'm watching you and the gang," I said as I stuffed my mouth with Ruffles.

"What are you talking about?" he asked as he looked over the tv. His eyebrow went up when he saw him and Ciel stretching at the circus tent when they were talking about their next move, though they are speaking in Japanese. "Would you look at that, I thought you were crazy at first." he grinned. I rolled my eyes and threw chips on his face. "Now now, we don't want you to make a mess now do you?" I scoffed and went on watching. "Hmm...I thought you needed "electricity" or something like that to work your technologies..."

I looked at him,"I have special devices that I just need to put on battery with." I held up 5 bags of batteries,"I still have 495 bags left."

"Hmmmm...I see..." he then switched the tv off and opened he curtains. "Though, we don't have time for such things. Mr. Lau and the young master is waiting for us." he said when he took the chips away from me and put it in my bag.

"Lau is here? Sweet, I've always wanted to meet him." I said as I stood up.

"You don't remember? You did," Sebastian said as he slowly smirked.

I looked at him confused until I remembered when the time when I was...erm...drunk..."Shit..." my knees went on the ground with me clutching my head. "I was HUMILIATED!"

"It's in the past, Elisa. Now get dressed." Sebastian said clapping his hands.

******a few minutes later******

"Ah, well it isn't Lady Elisa," Lau said smiling with Ranmao on his lap."You look different from before."

I looked down at my self, which I am wearing a long red and purple dress and with my hair in a pony tail. I sulked,"I am so sorry for my behavior the first time that we've met..."

"No no, it's fine. It's rather amusing I must say,"Lau said as he looked over to Sebastian with his eyes opening slightly then closing it back again.

"You know, she came all the way down here and dressed nicely because she wanted to make an announcement. "Sebastian said with a smile on his face. My eyes widened. "Go ahead, Lady Elisa." I shook my head no. "Alright, then I'LL do the honors." Sebastian cleared his throat. "Today is Lady Elisa's birthday!"

"Birth-"

"Day"

"You"

"Say?" Bard, Mey-rin, Finny, and Snake said with their head peeking out of the door.

"Let's throw a party, yes we will!" Mey-rin exclaimed.

"Yeah! Let's do it the special way...THE PHANTOMHIVE WAY!" Bard said with a thumbs up.

"My friends and I will help with the decorations,"Snake said with a smile.

I shook my head,"No no, it's alright...it's not a big of a deal."

"What? But's it's your birthday! Your BIRTHDAY!"Finny exclaimed.

I slightly smiled,"No, really. It's alright. I don't really celebrate my birthday..." Ciel then looked up from the news paper that he's reading.

"What?! Why not?!" Bard exclaimed.

I tapped my chin,"Well, it's because I'm too busy and all you do in a birthday party is eat cake with music and with your friends. I mostly do that after a success on my work. Besides, birthdays are only an excuse to throw a mad party." Ciel's eyes then lowered as if he's thinking of something that makes him feel...I don't know...sad..?

"Oi! Don't say that! You're sounding like the young master!" Bard said as he crossed his arms.

I shrugged,"Well, I've got to admit...he IS always busy with the Funtom Company AND the cases that he's working on as the Queen's watch dog AND going through his lessons and stuff AND trying to keep all of his enemies away AND keeping the title of the "Evil Noble"."

"Hmm...that's correct." Ciel said as he looked at his servants. "Are't you guys supposed to be working?" 4 of them looked at each other and went on with their work. Ciel sighed,"Sebastian, go and investigate on this hospital of the dead or whatever." Sebastian bowed and went on his way.

"Hospital of the dead? That sounds AWESOME!" I exclaimed. Ciel just rolled his eyes.

"Hmm...in your point of view, I guess. Isn't that right Ranmao?" Lau asked as he looked over to her who just nodded.

******After Lau left******

"Hmm...reviving the dead...how foolish,"Ciel muttered as he looked out the window.

"I think it's awesome since I never seen or happened something supernatural,"I said. He looked over to me with his eyebrow raised. "OTHER than demons and Grim reapers I meant to say after."

"CIEL~! Listen Listen!" Elizabeth ran in ad threw her arms around Ciel."We're having a family trip in April!We will travel to New York on a luxury passenger ship in 3 weeks from the 17th! And so father would like to-" Lizzie started.

"That's impossible..." Ciel said.

"It's a ticket for the Campania's Maiden Voyage! They said it's the most luxurious ship in the world! Mother said it'll be good if you took a rest once in awhile..." Lizzie said.

"I appreciate and all but I'm just too busy.." Ciel said. And then Elizabeth started crying. Ciel sighed,"Fine, I'll take a few days off but it must be somewhere CLOSE you hear me.."

"As long as we're together I'm happy!" Elizabeth said as she hugged Ciel tightly.

Ciel blushed with his eyes looking at the ground. I smiled and put my hands on my hips,"Would you look at that. I am invisible. oh well, at least you guys are smiling and all.."

Elizabeth let go of Ciel and ran to me,"Elisa! You're back to normal!" I smiled at her as I hugged her back.

"Hey Lizzie, did you know it's Elisa's birthday?" Ciel said.

Her eyes glistened,"BIRTHDAY?! Then you MUST come with us on the ship!" I was about to refuse until she started talking again. "Great! Now I must go and pack for my cute dresses!" and then she ran out the door.

I shook my head and sighed,"Guess I'm going..."

"Do you hate your birthday that much?" Ciel asked me.

"I don't hate it, I just... I guess I already have everything I have and wanted and on birthdays, I get more than I want or need. It's just a waste of money." I said.

"Exactly why I don't celebrate,"Ciel said as he looked over at the window and saw Lizzie waved and left. He slowly smiled.

"What are you grinning about?" Sebastian said as he popped out of nowhere.

"Uwa! Don't surprise me like that! And I wasn't grinning! What's with that get up?" Ciel said as he slightly blushed.

"Well, it's a hospital and I needed to blend in," Sebastian said as he went in in a doctor get up.

"Hehehe...Doctor Michaelis..." I snickered.

He smiled and adjusted his glasses,"It has a nice ring to it doesn't it? Do you find it attractive?"

I rolled my eyes as I slightly blushed and took his fake glasses and put it on,"Never in hell."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow as he chuckled and looked at Ciel,"Anyway, I've obtain information."

I turned around,"And while you do that, I'll go pack." I then left the room and started packing.

******April 17th******

"So this is what the boat looks like!" Finny exclaimed

"It's so lucky that Snake's able to go," Bard said.

"Now, take care of the mansion." Sebastian said as the 3 saluted.

"Wow! I've never been into this kind of ship before!" I exclaimed as put my hand that has black short gloves on over my eyes because of the sun. The breeze also made my short glossy blue dress shift. Apparently, I have to wear heels. But good thing that Sebastian let me wear short heeled shoes so it wouldn't be too difficult to walk on. My knee-high hair swayed along with the wind."Hehe...I can't wait to eat!"

"That's what you're excited for..?" Ciel asked.

I put my hands on my hips proudly,"Well, food is food!" we then aboard the ship.

******Mey-rin's POV******

Someone tapped on my shoulder and I turned around. A man with blonde hair and a slight of black underneath and glasses asked,"Where is the 2nd class entrance?" I blushed.

"P-Probably over there..!" I said pointing at an entrance.

"Thanks, what's your room number?" he asked.

"N-No! I'm just dropping someone off.." I said as I turned red.

"Well, if I make it back alive, I'll invite you again, see ya!" he said as he ran to the entrance.

I touched my cheeks,"For the first time, I was hit on..."

Bard looked annoyed,"Pff...what's with that playboy..?"

"So big glasses!" Finny exclaimed.

******Elisa's POV******in the ship******

"I thought that I might surprise you..." Ciel lied.

"Ciel! I'm so happy you're here!" Lizzie said hugging him.

"Elizabeth! Don't put on such an unladylike display!" Lady Francis said sternly.

"That's right, Lizzy. Also..." he started pointing at Ciel. "I still don't take you as my brother-in-law so hands off!" Lizzy then let go of Ciel.

"Ermm...Hello Marquis Midford..." Ciel said awkwardly.

Sir Midford then leaned over and surprisingly, he hug attacked Ciel,"Hello future son! You're as cute as ever!"

"Dear!" Lady Francis said.

"No fair I wanted to hug him too daddy!" Lizzy said.

"Stop that!"

I ran to them,"Hello! Good to see you again Lady Francis and Sir Midford!" I curtsied and smiled and looked at Edward. "Hello Sir Edward, good to see you again."

His cheeks turned pink,"G-Good to see you too, Lady Elisa! I was stunned when you walked in...!" he then took my hand and gently laid a kiss on top of my hand which is covered by the black gloves that I'm wearing."When you walked in, I felt like it's slow motion. With your beautiful beaming smile I could already know it's you. With your smile goes well with your glowing black hair and sparkling eyes."

I smiled awkwardly,"Thank you for your compliments." he then let go of my hand.

"Could she be YOUR future fiance, Edward? She's beautiful in the inside and out and she's a noble and I like her." Lady Francis said.

I slightly turned pink but Edward's face turned red as a tomato,"Mother!"

Lady Francis slightly smiled and turned to me and brushed my bangs out of my right eye,"How many times do I have to tell you not to hide the right side of your face?" She then turned to Sebastian and Snake and she looked annoyed and took out a comb.

******a few minutes later******

Sebastian and Snake's hair is combed back. I snickered at Sebastian and gave a me a playful glare. "So, you'll be staying for 3 weeks too?" Elizabeth asked with a smile on her face. Ciel nodded. "Yay! Then you could be my escort to the dinner party at the 19th!"

"I..was...supposed..to..escort..her.." Edward said gritting his teeth.

"You could escort me if you'd like," I said as I eat a shrimp.

His eyes lit up,"S-Sure!"

******3 days later******

"The cake is so cute! I'll get some for you!" Lizzie said as she run off with her red and white dress waving behind her. Ciel sighed and nodded.

"Y-You look dashing, Lady Elisa!" Edward said looking at my floor length black, blue, and red dress with my hair in low pigtails.

"Well, I SHOULD look like a noble since I am one,"I said chuckling nervously.

"I'm just gonna go to my little sis so I could talk to her for a bit and give you cake and a drink," he said as he ran off waving.

I slightly tilted my head and smiled. Then I heard 2 woman started talking,"Look at his skin, it looks like a snake!" one whispered. I looked over at where they're looking, which is at Snake. I felt angry inside. "Yeah, when did this turned into a freak show?" the other one said.

My eyebrow twitched and then I put on a happy sweet smile and went to him and hugged him and let him go,"Hiya Snake!" I said as I put my hands behind my back still smiling. "Let's go to Sebastian." I took his hand and started walking towards them until. I heard those 2 mean women again.

"Look at that young woman, hugging a freak." one of them whispered though I heard it and I'm guessing that Snake did because he looked down on the ground. "But, she is very beautiful. She looks like a princess." the other one said. the other one rolled her eyes from jealousy,"Tch, I bet the freak looks better than her."

I stopped in my tracks which I am only 5 feet away from Sebastian and Ciel. I slowly turned to them and started stomping my way to them,"EXCUSE me?!"

"My lady, she heard us!" the other one said.

"I can't believe you're being rude to my friend!" I shouted as I pointed to Snake. They were about to say something until I started shouting again. "YOU women are the freaken...FREAKS! Idiots who just have to judge people by their look! You know what?!" I brought up my fist."I am going to fudgin' Bruce Lee you to death if I have to! I could do freaken Jackie Chan you too!" I yelled and other people started looking at me.

I heard Ciel sigh and turned at my way,"Sebastian, she's showing her bad side in front of everyone in a LUXURIOUS ship..."

Sebastian sighed and asked Snake to come with him and take care of me. The 2 girls are looking at me in shock because of my rage and they were pretty weirded out. I started yelling again,"I will freaken push both of you out of this freaken ship and ask the lovely sharks to shred you to pieces and ask them throw your shredded self to me so I could make them fireworks! SO HOW DOES THAT SOUND?!" I started pointing at them in an anime rampage. Sebastian sighed and him and Snake started dragging me to Ciel."THAT'S RIGHT! WALK AWAY!" I yelled as I waved my fist in the air and I was the one walking away or being dragged away. I then was settled beside Ciel,"Tch...rude women.."

Ciel rolled his eyes from annoyance,"YOU were being rude. They might be saying rude things to Snake but YOU were being rude not only to them but to everyone in this ship and YOU are embarrassing me."

My eyes widened and I felt guilty,"W-Well...I-I'm sorry..." I bit my lip."So...I'm just gonna...go...around the ship..." I said as waved with a fake smile and went away.

******Sebastian's POV******

"Hmm...I've never seen Lady Elisa like that before," I said to young master.

"Well, at least she felt bad about it," he said crossing his arms.

"But young master, don't forget that it's her birthday celebration and all. Besides, she did what she THINK that she needed to do," I said.

His eyes widened with the mention of her birthday and it looks like he saddened a bit,"...I guess you're right. She needed to learn how a birthday celebration should be. She deserved a celebration and she should be happy about since there is no shame of her birth." he turned to me,"Though, now isn't the time to worry about her. Let's go. Snake, clean this up." young master said as he handed the plate to Snake and we went with our way.

******Elisa's POV******

I was sitting at the rim of the handle bars outside of the ship, gazing at the moon and the dark sky,"This is a lot better than the bright sky in the morning and afternoon."

"I agree with you on that. This night sky goes well with your pale face and raven hair the sparkles right in front of my eyes." a voice said. I turned around and Ronald Knox is right behind me."Hey."

I looked at him in surprise,"Ronald Knox? I don't expect you to be here."  
>He looked at me with amazement,"Y-You know me?"<p>

I slightly nodded,"Yeah, you're pretty cool with your lawn mower death scythe thing." I said nervously since I didn't want to sound like an idiot even though I am.

He grinned seductively,"You're better than I thought. Want to go grab some beer for a little bit?"

I raised an eyebrow,"Don't you have work to do?"

"Yeah yeah, I'll see you again." he said waving good bye before disappearing.

I sighed and started walking back in the party until I saw Sebastian and Ciel in disguise and went inside a room.

******Ciel's POV******

"I would never forget a beautiful faced boy like you. Such a pity that you have a bandage covering your eye," Lord Druitt said. I feel like punching him since he's so close to my face like that...terrible..TERRIBLE time when I have to dress up as a girl. And then he looked at the entrance and he let go of my hand that he was holding. His jaw opened from amazement,"Oh my! Look at her! I've never seen anyone like her before in my beautiful life!" I looked at the direction that he was looking at and saw Elisa walking in looking around, probably looking for us. She then spotted us and started running to our direction.

"I'm so glad that I found you," she said with a bright smile appearing on her face.

I was about to answer her until the Viscount Druitt started babbling again,"Indeed! You have found me!" he then put his right arm around her waist and put his left hand on her right hand as if they were dancing but like in a statue."I've never seen such beauty that matches the night sky! With your dark glowing hair flowing and your pale skin shining, I would rather look at you than the light of the daylight! Your beauty reflects that you aren't either in the good or evil but it blends in perfect harmony! Your smile brightens my heart but then your eyes brings magnificent darkness!" he then kissed her hand."Viscount Druitt in your service."

"Er...thank you..? I am Elisa..." she said unsurely as she slowly pulled her hand away.

"Wait, YOUR Elisa? Elisa Morttod?" he asked with his yes glistening. She slowly nodded. He put his hand on his forehead in a dramatic way,"Oh my! I've been told that beautiful singer name Elisa Morttod who's with the Phantomhives! You're a better woman than I though, little raven."

She slowly looked at Sebastian,"Yes...raven..." he slowly smirked.

I rolled my eyes but then Lord Druitt grabbed our shoulders,"It's starting!"

******Elisa's POV******

Well...that was unexpected, but I've always wanted to meet the Viscount Druitt since he's all poetic and weird and hilarious. Though I never expected he'll be all...THAT to me. I've been receiving a lot of compliments and it feels weird... I stood next to Sebastian as I watched a coffin being placed on a table. Then a man that has brown hair started talking and he did the "Phoenix" pose. I ended up laughing as quiet as I can so no one could hear me, though I also did that pose so I could go in. It's so awesome. Anyway, they then opened the coffin revealing a dead woman with bolts and wires in her,"Is that a real body?" I asked Ciel and Sebastian who nodded. Then they pulled a lever and then electricity started running through the dead woman. And then the woman started to rise on its own. "What the..." I mumbled shocked and slightly horrified. The woman's parents came running and hugging her.

"What on earth is happening?!" Ciel exclaimed.

"Did he really revived the corpse?" Sebastian wondered. Then his eyes widened when the woman bit on her mother's shoulder and started eating her. Everyone started running away as she started getting off the coffin.

"ZOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMBBBBBBBBBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I screamed in horror.

"You know what that is?!" Ciel screamed at me as him and Sebastian took off the wig that they were wearing. "Sebastian!" Sebastian nodded and threw the silverware at her and then she fell on the ground."Is she dead?" he said as he started walking towards her.

I blocked him,"Stay back!" he looked at me confused but then he saw the corpse is still moving.

"What the hell is she?!" he asked.

"She's a zombie, didn't you hear me scream"ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMBBBBBBBBBBBBBBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!" I said yelling again.

"I know! Now shut up," he said annoyed.

"I'm sure that I got her in her heart," Sebastian said. "It's a being that I don't know."

"Oh I know who knows what it is.." I said annoyed. Then the doctor came in with 2 guys who tried shooting her but then the corpse still walked to them and ate the 2 guys and the doctor fled. "Yo Sebastian, why don't you smash her head. I read about zombies so..." I said.

"The pretty lady is right," Ronald said out of nowhere and smashed the girl's head with his scythe."You should pay attention to more important stuff ya know." he then turned to me."I didn't know you were with these guys."

"Ronald!" I exclaimed slightly smiling.

"You know him?" Ciel asked.

"Yeah, I watched the "Black Butler" series ya know. Also known as, your life. I know EVERYONE. Plus, we talked a while ago when I went outside." I said beaming proudly.

"What is he?" Ciel asked.

"You should know by now, young master," Sebastian said as Ronald started reaping the girl's mother.

"Grim reaper?"Ciel asked.

"Yeah, a shinigami," I said.

"Shinigami..?" Ronald looked at me confused.

"Japanese son!" I said putting up to of my fingers like a peace sign.

"Eh..." Ronald turned to Sebastian,"That get up...don't tell me you're the famous "Sebastian or...Bassy and Sebby"?"

"Yes...I am the Phantomhive butler, Sebastian Michaelis." Sebastian said as his eyebrow twitched from annoyance.

"Grell in the house!" I howled.

"You're a wild one,"Ronald said as he started laughing. We bumped fist and high fived.

Then 3 of them started talking as I stared at the corpse of the girl then I heard a loud sound and turned around and saw that Ronald was about to hit Sebastian as Sebastian blocked it."Sebastian!" I exclaimed.

"After I'm done with you, I'll go get that lil' lady of yours. Damn she's mighty fine," Ronald said looking over to me which I raised an eyebrow from confusion and I'm pretty much weirded out...I mean who wouldn't?. Sebastian gritted his teeth.

"I'll go on ahead!" Ciel said as he started running.

I sighed,"I'll go with him." I then took off.

******a few minutes later******

I ended up in the bottom of the ship...I think. WAAAH! I'm all alone in the darkness. O.O...=-= I've been born from darkness anyway. I sighed and heard sounds and I turned around and saw a crowd of zombies. Great, it's the Black Butler version of the zombie apocalypse or the titanic... I then transformed into my normal black cat form and took out my trusty little pistol. I love this because it never runs out of bullets. I then started shooting them as I started walking in. I then heard a voice that cried"Ciel!" my eyes widened and went in as I shoot as I started running in. I jumped over some of their heads and my way to Ciel that has a corpse that has Snake's friends are squishing with. I shot it and yelled,"I hate zombies now! This totally ruined my wish of having a zombie apocalypse."

"Elisa!" Ciel yelled as he went on top of the crates with Snake and Lizzy.

I started shooting again, though it's my first time fighting with non living things...or actually fighting other than training. I then put my guns away and took out my swords and started slashing their heads off. I was then scratched on my back which tore my dress and my corset is showing. I fliched and then cut the corpse's head behind me."Elisa, they're too many!" Ciel shouted as he pulled me up beside Lizzy.

I started throwing my lovely scissors at the zombies so they could at least slow down.

I then felt a light tug from my tail and I turned my head to Lizzy, who was playing with the ribbon of my tail."It's so cute! Why are you in a cat suit anyway?"

"Erm...now isn't the time to think about that Lizzy-" And then the crates started moving and shaking.

"The corpse...ARE USING THEIR NAILS AND TEETH TO BRING US DOWN!" Snake shouted.

Ciel then grabbed Lizzy and hugged her and buried her face on his chest,"I-I'll...I'll protect you at least! No matter what!"  
>Then bread knives then shot out and went through some of the zombies' head. Sebastian then came out of nowhere,"How admirable, and English should be."<p>

"Stop standing there and clean them up already!" Ciel screamed.

"As you wish." he started running to them,"It's now very stylish but, if smashing their heads are enough...then this is the fastest way."he then grabbed one of their heads and squished them with his bare hands. Snake and Ciel's eyes widened like mine did. I watched in horror with my hands on my mouth. Blood splattered everywhere and some even landed on my fore head, cheek, tail, and ears. I looked over at Ciel that has his eyes lost in space. He's probably remembering his past.

"CIEL!" I screamed after Sebastian was done. Ciel looked around and saw puddles of blood everywhere. Sebastian held out his hands so Ciel could jump off to him.

"Your hands are filthy," Ciel said. Sebastian looked at his blood soaked gloves and changed them into new ones and helped Ciel down. Blodd slashed on his shoes."Couldn't you have done it elegantly?...you're like a beast"

"It was an emergency..."Sebastian smirked. I then hopped down on my own and a lot more blood splashed on me. It splashed all over my dress, tail, and the tips of my hair.

"Oh look, Sebastian made a blood bath for us..." I said annoyed of the sticky blood on me.

"I could've helped you,"he said smirking.

"Why are they so many in the ship?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian then threw some knives near me,"Why don't you ask him?"

I was frozen in place because of shock and turned around and saw the doctor."Wait!"

Sebastian then pointed a knife at his neck,"Care to answer? We have plenty of time."

"W-We didn't mean to ruin the ship with these dead people! Y-You haven't taken care of them ALL yet! There's 2 storages..." the doctor said.

"What are you talking about?" Sebastian asked.

"At the other storage...has 10 TIMES as many than the ones here..." he replied.

Ciel's eyes widened,"Sebastian, check on the aunt and others and bring them to safety."

"What about you?" Sebastian asked.

"I have a gun, Snake, and Elisa. We'll be alright for a little bit." Ciel said as he reloaded his gun. Sebastian nodded and took off. Ciel started talking again but I was...I was...afraid. I never experienced fighting...AT ALL. But, I don't want to look weak or be weak so I have to give it all I've got. I am a demon...but...I am not immortal because I am still part human. I felt my eyes water and then rubbed my eyes. No...don't be afraid. Just think of it as a video game that's all...with only one life...no more chances after that. I shook my head and focused on what's happening right now. I didn't realized that I was walking to some room and saw a guy with a hat and beard.

"The complete flames in our chest..." the doctor started to say.

"Shall not be extinguished by anyone...we are..." the bearded man said.

"THE PHOENIX!" then they lifted their knee and arms in the air. I laughed as quiet as I can. So awesome..."Who are they?" the bearded man said.

"My comrades," the doctor said.

I looked at Ciel, Lizzy, and Snake and we then posed and shouted,"THE PHOENIX!" Ciel then blushed and I started laughing at myself.

"This way," the bearded man said as we started walking.

Then we heard a sound and a wave of water started running in. Lizzy tried to gasp for air like I did. I saw the water gates are closing I reached out for my hand but everything turned black.

******a few minutes later******

I felt something on my cheek and started hearing someone shouting,"ELISA WAKE UP!" I opened my eyes and saw Sebastian.

"Sebastian?! Where's Ciel?!" I shouted and then I saw him with only his white shirt and pants on...wet. I blushed since I believe that when guys are wet, they look hotter than they already are."W-What happened to you?!"

He sighed,"I fell in the water."

I snickered,"You...-snicker- you got wet..."

He raised an eyebrow and smirked,"You're so naughty."  
>I looked away blushing,"Sorry! I thought it'll cheer both of us up because we're so freaken worried about the apocalypse and stuff."<br>His smirk widened,"Well, let's go to young master" he then started pulling me.

"Wait, you can't go fighting like this." I said as I looked around for his clothes and saw his tail coat and tie and vest. I picked it up and went over back to him and reaped a large piece of my dress and started to dab it on his shirt,"This would help dry you up. It'll suck some water off, I don't want you messing up and all."

He rolled his eyes,"I don't mess things up like you and the servants do."

"Yeah yeah, perfect butler and all. I know. But, I'm still worried about you even if you ARE invincible and all." I said as I finished drying him...sort of...half way..? I looked up to him and saw his shocked and surprised expression."Huh? What's wrong? Did I say something?" I then put my palm on his forehead."You may be a demon but you're in a human form. Are you catching a cold or fever or something?" he then grabbed my wrist from his forehead.  
>He slowly smirked,"You're WORRIED about me? How adorable, especially in your cat form. His eyes then widened and then I heard sounds behind my back. I ducked before Sebastian smashed a corpse's head."There." he went back looking at my face.<p>

I looked away from annoyance and embarrassment,"Don't we have important things to do? Ya know..." I started poking him on the forehead,"NOW isn't the time for flirting or seducing ya know!"

He chuckled,"You're right...NOW isn't the time." I rolled my eyes and then he started putting on his tailcoat,vest,tie, and gloves. I watched him and...I would replay this part if this is in the anime. He looked over to me and smirked,"Love what you're watching?"

I smacked my hand on top of his head,"Stop that and lets go find the rest!" I then transformed into my human form.

******when we found Ciel when he fell from the vent on the ceiling******

"Are you 2 okay?" I asked as help down Elizabeth.

"Ciel protected me so I'm fine!" she said smiling.

"Come, the life boats are out," Sebastian said as we were about to leave.

"Wait, let me take some things off," I said as I tore the front of my dress.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Ciel shouted as he started blushing as well as Lizzy.

"Relax, I have leggings and a tank top under," I said. They looked at me confused, which is expected since I am from the freaken future. I took of my corset which has my black under shirt under it and I have my black leggings."Do you seriously believe that I would be able to fight with a corset squishing me to death?" Then Sebastian handed me his tail coat.

"You might get cold," he said as he slipped it on me.

I turned away to hide my blush,"Yeah yeah whatever..." we started walking and Lizzie went beside me.

"You get Sebastian's coat on you," she whispered to me in a teasing tone.

"Lizzy!" I said turning red and my cheeks faded back to normal.

"Found you hottie!~" a familiar voice said. Oh hell...

"GRELL!" me, Sebastian and Ciel exclaimed.

"Sebas-chan! I didn't know you were here! It must be faith of our undying love!" Grell said.

"It's just a coincidence..." Sebastian said with disgust.

"Who is he?" Lizzy asked.

"He's just a pervert. I'm afraid it might be contagious, so please step back and stay away from him!" Sebastian said as Grell was about to charge at Sebastian.

I burst out laughing,"Hahahahaha! In all those years of watching you on my tv, I've never expected you to say that! Hahahahahahaha!"

Grell stopped and looked at me,"Who the hell is SHE?!"

I stopped laughing and looked at him and waved,"Hi! I'm Elisa Morttod nice to meet you, Grell. I've always wanted to meet you and ask what your types of men are and what you use on your hair. I know it's sudden but, I'm a big fan of you because your awesome and I find your love with Sebastian adorable. Plus, I think your the prettiest person that I've ever seen!" I then ran to him and stroked my finger on his hair. "I've always wanted to feel it."

Grell's eyes sparkled,"A f-fan...? And you think that I'M the most BEAUTIFUL person that you've ever seen? Of all women?!"

I nodded,"Yeah, I mean..Why would I lie about that? If I did then I would've been dead right now."

Grell smiled with his shark like teeth,"I never knew someone could be this fond of me! And you find my love with Sebastian adorable?!" he looked over to Sebastian." Oh Bassy, when can you love me or be fond with me like her?!"

Sebastian's eye twitched and came over to me and raised his hand on top of my fore head,"I think you should leave him to me." he then smacked me on the forehead and I began to feel dizzy. I fell on my knees and it all went black.

******1 hour later******

I slightly opened my eyes and heard shouting I stood up and rubbed my eyes and looked up. My eyes widened when I saw Sebastian being stabbed by a death scythe. It's not Grell's or Ronald's. It looks awesome..just saying. Anyway, my vision is still a bit blurry and I could only recognize Ciel and Sebastian. Sebastian then was pulled away from the scythe and Sebastian grabbed Ciel who was about to fall of a staircase. The unknown grim reaper was about to hit both of them with its scythe and...that's when it happened. Blood...pain...and shock. Sebastian and Ciel's eye were wide open...I didn't know what was happening when I was asleep but waking up with Sebastian in blood is a real shocker to me. But now...I don't know. I looked at them with a bright fake smile on my face,"I love you guys, go on with your adventures..." and then I looked down at the scythe that was supposed to hit Sebastian and Ciel. On the scythe...was blood...and that blood...was mine.

((Sorry I wasn't been able to update swiftly like I usually would. Anyway...Thank you for those who followed, favorite, and reviewed to my story! I was happy and all that ish. Anyway, this chapter isn't the end since it's just chapter 10 and stuff. I felt like I have t be dramatic and all. -intense dramatic music- I know I could've done a better job like the previous chapters but, I have a school life too...meaning , watching videos of Black Butler like..singing mode or whatever, reading yaoi, reading fanfiction, watching yaoi, and saving Sebastian photos ...I'll see you again...soon... :D One love BlackButlerPhanGrell and that is a wrap and ZOOP!...TEEHEE!))

((P.S review/favorite/follow if you haven't or would like. X3 ))

((Forgot one more, I'm sorry for too much time skips :P))


	10. Chapter 10

((Again.-sighs- I don't own black butler only meh characters and stuff like that blah blah blah blah...enjoy...))

******Elisa's POV******

"ELISA!" Ciel yelled as he reached out his hand towards me.

I coughed out blood,"Oh, well it looks like I forgot you guys will see my-cough- cinematic record..." my eyes started to close when my cinematic record came out of me.

******7 years ago******Elisa, 10 years old******Cinematic Record******

"It's my birthday! I can't wait till we go and play laser tag!" I exclaimed,"Hey mum, what happens when demons touch holy water?" I asked smiling as I looked at the church that my family is heading at.

"What's with the sudden question?" my mom laughed."I don't know for sure, but I guess it keeps them away," Mom said.

"I bet that they'll burst into flames!" my little brother, Hayden, who is 8 years old, said as he put his fist up in the air.

"I'm not sure about that, and I don't care," my older sister, Alice, who is 14 years old,said as she typed on her phone.

"Well, at least we have god by our side if any kind of demon or evil comes near us," my dad said.

I looked at them and frowned,"Hey, why do I have black hair and blue eyes while you guys have light brown hair and dark brown eyes? Well, except for Hayden. He has blonde hair and greenish and yellowish eyes..."

"Elisa, we talked about this," my mom said as we arrived inside the church. We then dipped the tips of our fingers in the holy water and made a cross on our foreheads. We sat down at the 5th row at the front of the church and it started. I waved at my best friend Elliot who was wearing a white robe and is carrying the bible that the priest is reading. He smiled at me and nodded to my direction. He really loved god, he even wore shirts about god at elementary school.

"Welcome, today's mass is about finding out if anyone here is has an inner demon within their pure evil hearts," the priest said as he gently took the book from Elliot and held it up high in the air. I was really curious on what's going to happen as I looked around. The priest then opened the book and started chanting some unknown words. I scanned everyone around me until my chest ached. I put my hand on my chest and I closed my eyes so I could stop the pain.

"Is everything alright, big sis?" Hayden said as he looked at me.

"I-I'm alright...argh..." I said as I clenched the front of my dress and stood up without noticing. Everyone turned to me with shock written on their faces. "Nhn...d...d..." eye opened my eyes and then my right eyes turned red with a pentagram on it."DIE! ALL OF YOU DIE!" I looked down on my light blue dress which has red dropping on it. Blood...I put my fingers on my cheek. I'm crying...blood?"M-Mom! D-dad! A-Alice! H-Hayden! W-What's going on?!" I was then grabbed behind with 2 adults wearing white shirts that has the church's sign on it."Let me go! I-I don't know what's going on!" I said. Then, I didn't know what I did but...the man behind me collapsed with a huge hole on his chest where his blood is spilling it out. I looked at my hands which is now covered by blood. I backed away, but then fell on my knees. I looked at them standing up with silver/white ears and 9 tails with my eyes all red with my eyes looking like a cat with a sword in black flames. 10 men with a bucket on their hands were in front of the priest. I started charging towards them,"YAAAAAH!"

Then I heard Hayden screamed,"ELISA!" I looked at him with my left eye changing back to normal, but didn't know that I was still charging towards the people with buckets. My parents and my siblings shot up from their sit in horror.

"Hayd-" I was about to say until I was splashed by something from the buckets that the 10 men had. Holy Water. I fell on the ground wheezing. They grabbed me and put me on the table of the priest.

"Dear lord, please exorcist this demon. Even though she is just a child," the priest said as a box was settled beside me. He opened it and a golden dagger was in it. He took it and lifted it up on top of me."Save us from this child!" Then he stabbed me on my stomach. I spitted out blood and slightly turned my neck to my Elliot and held out my hand. He looked at me in horror, but placed his hand on mine.

"E-Elisa...?" but then his parents pulled him away from me."E...E...ELISA!" my eyes widened and a normal clear tear dropped on the floor. Everything was getting blurry. Then, a figure came up.

"Father, I'll take care of her," the person said. Huh? this person sounds like a boy who is a bit older than me.

"Who are you?" the priest said.

"I'm sorry, I don't have a name," the boy said."...yet."

******2 days later******

"She actually looks cute like this, with the tail and ears and all,"I heard a familiar voice said. Hayden?

"I wonder when she'll wake up.." another familiar voice said. Alice?

"I knew she was different..." another voice said. Mom?

"I wonder who's side I am now..." another one said. Dad?

"Don't disturb her, she might attack you if she loses control again," another voice said. Who is this?

My eyes opened and I sat up on my bed. Wait...my bed? I'm in my room? I looked at them and they look started except for the boy with black hair and he was wearing black shoes, black jeans, and a black sweat shirt and he has red eyes. I looked at myself and a black tail is peaking out behind me and I put my hands on my head and felt ears on it. My eyes widened in horror and leaned my back against the wall beside my with a pillow hiding my face,"S-Stay away from me! Y-You'll get hurt!"

The boy with a black hair with a blank expression slowly went up to me and was about to reach his hand out towards me. I was about to smack it away until he grabbed my wrist,"Panicking, nervousness, anger, and other negative emotions or thoughts will just make it worse." he let go of my hand and I put my hand against me. I slowly put the pillow beside me.

"Hey big sis..." Hayden said smiling sadly.

"...Hayden..." I said nervously.

He beamed and ran to me and gave me a hug,"You're alright! I'm so happy! I though you died!" he looked at me and he looked surprised and tilted his head,"Whoa...your right eye looks weird. Though it looks cool!" I looked at him confused until Alice slowly gave me a hand mirror. I stared at myself. My pale, black haired, and multiple colored eyed self. My right eye has a pentagram too.

"Elisa, my dear." my mom said as she sat at the other side of the bed."You know that you were adopted, right? We told you 2 years ago." I nodded."Well, we found you on our door step..." She turned to Hayden."YOU were also found at our door step a few years after Elisa came to us-"

"Ahem, can I please talk to her. Alone?" the boy with black hair rudely interrupted. My family hesitated and nodded, then they left. He then sat next to me and I moved away from him a little bit."So,Elisa is it?" I slowly nodded."You'll be fine as long as I train you. I'm...I'm like you."

My eyes widened,"A demon?"

He nodded,"I'm a full demon though while you're only half. So, you better listen to me 'cause I'm a lot smarter and stronger."

"Hey! That was mean!" I said as I threw the pillow at him.

His eyebrow twitched from annoyance,"Look, I'm here to help you. I'm 13 years old right now, don't be an idiotic 10 year old." He then mumbled,"Father's right, mom is annoying time to time..."

"Mom?" I asked tilting my head.

He shook his head,"Nah, you just...remind of my mom. My dad said she was annoying and weird when she was 17."

"You think I'm annoying?! Again, MEAN!" I said. He rolled his eyes and stroked my tail and I jumped out of bed,"What the hell are you doing?!"

He snickered,"You swear in such a young age?"

"N-No!" I said as I blushed from anger and embarrassment.

I then heard him mumble,"Mom might be a bit annoying but, she is a cat...no wonder dad loved her." he then turned to me."Do you even know how to change back into your human form?"

"...no..." I muttered as my cheeks are fading back to normal.

"Training time for you. It's a good thing it's summer," he said.

******-spongebob tone- 3 hours later...******

"You're holding the sword too low! Your aim is too weak and your balance...you look like a stick!" the boy said as he put his fingers on his forehead.

"I'm trying!"

******-spongebob tone- 3 hours later...******

"You're aiming your gun too high! You want to destroy the ceiling?!"

******-spongebob tone- 3hours later******

"You can't even throw those scissors right!"

******-spongebob tone-...Elisa is now in bed trying hard not to be creeped out by the boy who is just staring at her in the darkness.******

"Hey Elisa," Alice said as she went in, holding some kind of books."There's a manga that I want you to read..."

I stood up and turned the lights on,"Manga? That Japanese animation thingy?"

She nodded and gave me the first book. Which has a cover of a man wearing a butler attire with black hair and red eyes and is wearing gloves. It says.."Black Butler?" I asked tilting my head STILL in my cat form.

Alice nodded and smiled. For once in a lifetime, she's actually being nice,"Yeah. It's about a 12 year old boy who is named Ciel Phantomhive. He has an interesting butler..." she then whispered to me,"Who is hot.." then she went back to her normal voice,"This butler is actually a demon who made a contract with Ciel Phantomhive. You see, before when Ciel had his 10th birthday...his mansion burst into flames and his parents died from the fire. He was then later kidnapped and was about to be a sacrifice to the devil himself. But then this demon came out and asked for Ciel if he has a wish. Demons here makes a wish come true for a demon exchanged for their souls. Anyway, Ciel wanted revenge at the people who set the mansion on fire and who kidnapped him. Then, they made a contract. The demon stained Ciel's right eye with his pentagram as the sign of their deal. Ciel Phantomhive is actually a noble, meaning he is very rich. He is actually England's Queen's guard dog, someone who takes care the problems all over England or other countries for her majesty. He lives at London and he made a toy company called "the Funtom Company". Anyway, after they formed the contract, he gets to name his demon, who is now his butler. He named his butler..." she smiled,"Sebastian Michaelis."

The demon in my room was slightly surprised, though I didn't pay attention to him since I was amazed with the manga."Whoa!" I looked over to the boy with black hair."I'm gonna name you...Sebby!"

His eyes widened,"What?! Why?! I have a name you know!"

"Huh? Then what is it?" I asked.

"It's...erm..." he tried to think of something."...fine...call me Sebby...but why?!"

I giggled,"'cause, you look like him!" I said pointing at the man named Sebastian on the cover.

******Ending of the cinematic record******

"Waaah!" Ciel exclaimed as the boat tilted.

Then, the unknown grim reaper then released me from his scythe,"Ya know, your story is very very interesting. But, I don't have time to see them all. We'll meet again." he then vanished in thin air.

Everything around me turned black,"S-Seb...ast...ian..."

******morning******

I felt more air coming into my lungs and I felt something warm and soft pressed down on my lips. My eyes started opening and then I realized what was happening. Sebastian was pressing his lips on mine. My face turned red and I pushed him away as I stood up,"WHAT THE HELL SEBASTIAN?! YOU LITTLE PERVERTED STUPID-" I stopped when I realized that Elizabeth, Edward, Snake, Ciel, Soma, Agni, and the 3 servants are here."Oh...hey guys..."

"Y-You're alive..." Ciel said in surprise and a hint of sadness."I-I...I thought you were dead..."

"Elisa! You're awake!" Lizzy exclaimed as she hugged me.

"Wait, how are you guys are here? I only remembered Sebastian and Ciel..." I said.

"I was told that it was your birthday and I wanted to greet you but then you were in a ship so me, Agni, and the 3 servants sneaked in the ship. We were in one of the crates!" Soma said.

"We saw you and Ciel but then there was a storm..." Edward said.

"We were with the Midfords-says Goethe," Snake said as the snake hissed on his shoulder.

Then to everyone's surprised, Ciel came over to me and...HUGGED me,"I thought you were dead when the Underta-" Sebastian then shook his head and Ciel stopped talking.

I slowly pushed him away,"Aw...Ciel was worried..."

Ciel turned away so no one can see his blush,"At least be grateful that I actually cared." Lizzy then tackled Ciel while giggling.

"Good thing woke you up, isn't that right Ranmao?" I heard a familiar voice said.

"Lau?!" I exclaimed.

"Hello Lady Elisa, you look great every single time I look at you," Lau said.

I looked at myself and saw that I was bare foot, wearing a tank top and leggings with Sebastian's tail coat. I then handed Sebastian's tail coat back to him,"Here...thanks..." I then looked around,"Where are we?"

"In a deserted tropical island,"Ciel said.

"What?! How are we going to get out?!" I exclaimed. they all shrugged. I sighed and put my hands on my leggings' pocket and felt something that is shaped like a cube."Huh? What's this?" they all looked at me as I pulled it out. It's one of my cubes that has a picture of my bag on it. I then pressed the button and my bag filled with all kinds of stuff came out."Yes! We could survive !" I exclaimed.

"Thank god,Elisa," Bard said.

"Hmmm...How are we going to make shelter?" Ciel asked.

I then smirked.

******30 min later...******

"That's right, keep on moving!" I said with a megaphone.

"Why do you ladies have to sit and relax while we do all the work?!" Bard exclaimed from exhaustion.

I turned the megaphone off,"Because, we are LADIES and you guys are GENTLEMEN." I said then I turned the megaphone back on,"Keep working!" I then turned it off as me and my girls lay on the sand with my beach towels on the ground.

"You're so prepared!" Mey-rin exclaimed.

"Well, I just stuffed everything here. It's like my house is a bag," I said as I grabbed my sun glasses. All of us girls has our hair in pig tails. Though I'm still wearing a tank top and leggings while Lizzie still has her dress and Mey-rin with her maid uniform and Ranmao in her chinese dress get up.

"Sebastian, carry these for me," I heard Ciel said.

I went to them and said,"Ciel, if you want to survive, you need to do these alone. Don't order Sebastian too much."

"Why?" Ciel asked irritated.

"Because, you don't want Lizzy to think that you order your perfect butler around to do stuff for you. But then if Sebastian is doing some kind of errand, you'll just be a 13 year old boy who is rich and can do nothing as simple as carry logs." I said looking over to Lizzy who is smiling and waving.

He huffed and grabbed the logs,"Fine..."

******25 min later******

"It's so hoooooootttttt..." Finny complained.

"I agree..." Soma said as they stood at the shade of the palm trees.

"Why don't we swim at the ocean?" I said.

"Hm...what a wonderful idea,"Lau said.

"Do you even have bathing suits?" Ciel asked.

"Yes, for all ages, sizes, and genders. But, in my country's style," I said.

"Hmmmm...I guess it wouldn't hurt to swim..." Ciel said.

"Okay then!" I said clapping my hands.

******Ciel's POV******

"I can't believe this is how they dress to swim in public.." I said as I blushed because I'm wearing some kind of swimming shorts or something. I looked around and saw every single guy is only wearing swimming shorts like me.

"I am not comfortable showing too much skin.." Edward said.

"Whoa! I never knew you had abs Sebastian!" I heard Bard said as he lightly punched Sebastian.

I turned around to look over to Sebastian and sighed,"Whatever...where are Elisa and the others?"

******Elisa's POV******

"Whoa! Look at those abs!" Mey-rin said as her nose started bleeding.

I took her glasses off. Before she protested, I said,"Come on girls! Let's show them that we look better in our swim suits even though I truly get you, Mey-rin."

"Are you sure that we aren't showing too much skin?" Lizzy said as she blushed.

"In my country, women always wear these when we swim!" I said.

"Thank you for letting us borrow these..." I heard Ranmao mumbled.

I giggled and pulled Lizzy and Mey-rin,"Then come on!"

We came out from the curtain that was behind a palm tree that I made as dressing room, and started running to the rest of the gang."Sorry we took so long! These girls were having trouble with stuff!"

"Finally, I thought you guys got lost or-" Ciel stopped talking and they all looked at us with blushing faces. Bard instantly fell on the sand from nosebleeding.

"Sorry again for making you guys wait," I said as I put my hands behind my back. Ciel was just staring at Lizzy, who was blushing madly. Lizzy was wearing a pink 2 piece which is Hello Kitty with a large ribbon her chest and her bottom has a skirt. Mey-rin is wearing a 1 piece though he stomach has an opening and it's color is red and purple. Ranmao is wearing a 2 piece which has laces and it's dark purple. I was wearing a black 2 piece that says "Black Butler" on my top piece and on my bottom piece has Sebastian's pentagram on the side. Meyrin and I had our hair down while Elizabeth and Ranmao had their normal hair styles on. I looked at them and then at me and realized we were showing a lot of cleavage. I slightly turned pink and tried to adjust my top which made it sorta worse.

"Y-You...You guys look great..!" Finny said blushing...well everyone is blushing.

"L-Lizzy...you look...you look..."Ciel stuttered as his face turned extremely red. Lizzy and I leaned over to hear the answer,"You look better than expected..." he said as he turned away because he was embarrassed from his flushed appearance.

"You guys look great too," I said with a thumbs up.

"May I?" Soma said as he came up to me.

"May you wha-" I started to say.

"Are these real?!" Soma said as he groped my chest. Everyone turned to him and froze and stared at the awkward situation."I can't believe these are real! There so big!" he said squishing it. I blushed madly and fought the urge not slap him.

Agni, thank god for once in a lifetime, came and grabbed his master."Er...your highness..."

"I was still feeling it!" Soma protested. Finny, Snake, and Bard started nosebleeding and I saw Ciel had a drop of blood coming from his nose and he kept wiping it away.

I snickered,"Hehehe...Ciel's a perv..."

"What?! What are you talking about?!" He said as he hid his face on his palms.

"You shouldn't feel a young lady inappropriately,"Sebastian said as he pulled me towards him behind me. He then whispered to my ear,"Besides, I haven't felt it yet." my face is now flushed and I could feel his freaken abs grinding on my back. My eyebrow twitched from annoyance and embarrassment and I was about to say something until...

"Hey Ciel, do you think I have big breasts too?" Lizzy suddenly said as she looked at her chest.

Ciel jumped back,"W-What are you saying so suddenly?! A-And why m-me?!"his face is turning instantly red.

Lizzy blushed,"W-Well...because we'll be getting married in the future and..."she started to say as her face is also turning red. "I...I want to know what you think of me and my body right now...!" she said then she grabbed Ciel's hands and cupped them on her chest. I could sense that Ciel's cheeks are ready to explode."So, what do you think?" Lizzy asked.

"Whhhhhaaaaaa...! L-Lizzy! what the...the..blalblsllsdccsdjcmwjnkwc...uh..." Ciel said talking gibberish.

"Y-You think it's small? I have plenty of time to grow Ciel! Please don't hate me!" Lizzy said still clenching Ciel's wrist which is on her chest.

"What?! No! I didn't say it was-!" Ciel started to say.

"Ciel...!" Edward yelled as he appeared behind Ciel. He then punched Ciel, knocking him on the sand. "Don't touch my sister that way! Or don't touch her at all!"

"But I didn't-" Ciel was about to say until Edward smacked him again. Lizzy put her hands on her mouth in shock and she's starting to cry because Ciel's nose is starting to bleed.

I sighed and pulled away from Sebastian's embrace and took 2 buckets and dumped it in the water. I then walked over to Ciel and Edward and said,"Hey guys, look up." they looked at me confused and looked up as I dumped the bucket on top of their heads. everyone looked at me shocked. I then slapped both of them,"What the hell is wrong with both of you? Didn't we all have a fucking hard time but you just stand there smacking each other. Can't we all get along and enjoy for just a little while?" I felt like my anger is getting the best of me. I feel like something is rising in my body and it's like it's coming out of my eyes or something. Sebastian's eyes widened and started walking towards me." I can't believe that boobs can make trouble like this...CAN'T YOU SEE THAT WE ARE IN FREAKEN TERRIBLE SITUATION AND YOU GUYS JUST WANTED TO MAKE IT WORSE DON'T YOU?!" I yelled. Sebastian then turned me around to look at me face-to-face. I stared at him angrily then he picked up a bucket and dumped it on my head. Everyone stared at me in horror. My hair was covering my face. I slowly looked up to him in annoyance,"You little..." I then pushed him in the ocean."..bitch!" Ciel then started laughing until Edward also pushed him in the water and started laughing until Lizzy pushed him in as well. Finny then grabbed Bard and Meyrin and tossed them in the ocean. I pulled Agni and Soma in the ocean and started splashing them with water. I laughed when I pushed Ciel which made him fall in the water when he was about to splash Lizzy. Snake stayed sitting on the sand with his snake friends since snakes have weakness against water. I dived in the water and started swimming underwater so I could pull Bard's leg until someone pulled my leg I turned around and Sebastian's lips crashed into mine.I was started but, I kissed him back without knowing. He looked surprised but kissed me deeper. It was like 1 minute or something, but then I felt cold air blew towards me cheek.

"Uhhh..." Ciel said as he blushed.

My eyes opened and I saw all of them staring at eyes widened and pushed Sebastian and started waving my arms crazily,"It's not what it looks like! W-We were just...I was..and then he...and we...but then..." I started to babble while blushing.I pointed at Sebastian,"I am humiliated because of you! You ruined my life!"

He snickered,"Sure...if you had one anyway.."

I gripped his shoulders,"What..did..you...SAY?!"

"I knew that you and Sebastian are perfect for each other!" Lizzy squealed.

"NO WE'RE NOT!" I said as my face turned as red a tomato.

"How dare you kiss my big sister without permission?! Agni, make him pay!" Soma said angrily.

"But highness..." Agni wanted to protest.

"Agni, are you disobeying me? Go!" Soma said pointing at Sebastian.

"No," I said with my head down.

Prince Soma looked at me,"But Elisa..."

I looked up angrily and annoyed with fire in my eyes,"We settles this with beach volley ball!"

******a few minutes later******

"Teams are...Sebastian and Ciel, Prince Soma and Elisa, Agni and Finny, Bard and Meyrin, and Lady Elizabeth with Sir Edward!" Snake announced. "Elisa said that the rules are:You need to hit the ball over the net and you or the ball are not allowed to move past the lines that she created as a boarder. Your team will loose if the other team hits the ball on the ground at your side. So, you must hit the ball and pass is to the other side until someone hits the ball on the ground. First up is Team Meyrin and Bard against Team Soma and Elisa!" Prince Soma and I have the ball first. Meyrin and Bard looked nervous since it's their first time playing and Soma and I looked a bit scary since we're very angry...moving on. Soma tossed the ball and slammed it to the other side of the net. Bard smacked it and the ball went to our side. I looked over to Soma and nodded and we hit the ball together and it slammed right on the ground at Bard and Meyrin's side. That's right, we made a plan. Soma and I high five."Team Soma and Elisa wins!"

"Yeah! WE'RE FIRED UP NOW!" Soma and I screamed and bro fist. Meyrin and Bard looked surprised and shocked and sulked.

"Next is...Team Ciel and Sebastian vs Team Edward and Elizabeth!" Snake announced.

Ciel and Sebastian switched places with me and Soma. Ciel started to say,"Elizabeth, I hope this doesn't change our thinking towards each other after Sebastian and I win."

"Ha! You? Win?! HAHAHAHA! Me and my little sis will bit ya and your butler!" Edward said.

Elizabeth slightly smiled evily for the first time,"I hope that it doesn't change YOUR thinking towards me after WE win."

"Ah, the young lady is quite confident, young master,"Sebastian said.

Ciel looked shocked at first and his gaze turned serious,"Sebastian, I order you...win this match and bring me victory!"

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said with a slight bow. Edward then tossed the ball towards Ciel with half of his strength. Ciel hit the ball as hard as he could and it went to the other side towards Elizabeth. Everyone leaned over so we could see what Lizzy is going to do. Ciel slightly smirked then faded when Lizzy made her move. Elizabeth tossed the ball up high and the air as she back up. Then she ran and jumped and smacked it down to Ciel's side. Ciel's eyes widened and tried to catch it but he tripped over. Sebastian then slid on the sand and caught it just in time and tossed it to the other side."You need to work on your timing, my lord." Ciel rolled his eyes and scoffed and focused back on the game. And, of course...

"Team Ciel and Sebastian wins!" Snake announced. "Next is, Elisa and Soma vs Agni and Finny!" Sure enough, we won. Soma said sorry for Agni since I smacked the ball and gave us victory."And the final round...Elisa and Soma vs Sebastian and Ciel!"

"I am sorry, Ciel. Even though we are best friends, I have to make that butler pay for what he did to my big sister!" Prince Soma said.

"Yeah, you'll be sorry once we win!" Ciel said as he positioned himself.

"I will beat you and I'll watch you lose,"I said to Sebastian with a stern look in my eyes.

"Hah...it's funny how a half demon/half human has confidence on fighting a full and powerful demon. I doubt that you'll win," Sebastian chuckled. I looked at him angrily then I tossed the ball. Ciel then tossed it back. It was easy and boring at first until 4 of us got intense. Soma tossed the ball up high and the air and smacked it towards me as I did a flip and smacked it towards Sebastian. Sebastian the tossed it to Ciel who tossed it back to him and Sebastian smacked it down. Soma slid on the ground and tossed to the ball to me. I kept on tossing the ball up in the air until I was close enough to the net and I was ready to to spike it so we could end the game. I tossed it up high in the air and I was about to smack it with my might until I felt a sharp pain in my chest and stomach where I got hit by that scythe. Wait...I was hit...though there wasn't a scar. And...I'm...alive...? I looked up and the ball was heading straight to my forehead.

((And that's it for now! I bet you're like,"Wait, what happened to Elisa? Why did she feel pain? Elisa is right, why is she still alive? HOW could she by alive? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED THAT YOU AREN'T TELLING ME AUTHOR?!" Well, all I could say is that the world is full of surprises. There were A LOT of awkwardness goin' on, don't ya think? LOL about Lizzy and Ciel... so...yeah...one love BlackButlerPhanGrell and that is a wrap and ZOOP!...TEEHEE))


	11. Chapter 11

((So...I've been listening to the Camp Rock song "We can't back down" by Demi Lovato because BlackButlerPhanGrell is in this house! Anyway, I don't own Black Butler only my OC and some of the events that happened or is happening and the songs that are in my story aren't mine...TEEHEE))  
>*****Elisa's POV******<br>I put my arms on top of my head to block it, though the ball never came. I looked and saw Sebastian holding the ball with his arm around my waist."I think we should end this game since someone could get hurt." he said with a smirk.  
>I blushed and pulled away,"What are you talking about?! I-I'm perfectly fine!"<br>""Hmmm... is right, Lady Elisa. We should all rest. You know, we found a couple of hot springs in the jungle." Lau said as he walked towards us with Ranmao fanning him.  
>"I knew that someone was missing..." I said.<br>"There's 2 hot springs. Though, only 3-4 trees are dividing it."Lau said.  
>"Hot springs sounds fun!" Lizzy said jumping up and down while splashing everywhere.<br>"Alright, the ocean is getting cold," Ciel said.  
>All of us went out of the water and went over to the tents. I grabbed a towel and I took out my Ipad and gave it to Sebastian."Every gentlemen please gather around!" Snake,Finny, Bard,Ciel,Edward, Agni, Prince Soma, and Lau came over to Sebastian and I."I want you guys to watch something first. I want to show you a video called "Anaconda". And Bard..." I looked over to him."The singer's name is Nicki Minaj. Anyway, me and my girls would be waiting at the springs." Meyrin,Lizzy,Ranmao and I started walking and Ranmao is leading is us to it."Heh...that should keep them busy for awhile, those pervs...Oops...I forgot about Ciel...oh well.." ((If you don't know this song, search it at Youtube...I was laughing while I was typing it XD))<br>******Sebastian's POV******  
>"Oi Snake, aren't anacondas a type of snake?" Bard asked.<br>"Yes it is, I've met one before we joined the circus." Snake said.  
>"Yay! We'll be watching a video about Snakes!" Finny exclaimed.<br>"Snakes are disgusting.." I heard Sir Edward mumble.  
>"What's so good about snakes? No offense, Snake," young master said.<br>"Hmm...I wonder what the graphics would be." Lau said.  
>I sighed,"I guess we'll find out..." I then played it.<br>"Oh look, it's a jungle like this one!" Finny exclaimed.  
>"You're right Finny-huh..? What the..." Bard's eyes widened when he saw 5 women wearing...inappropriate outfits.<br>"T-There s-showing t-too m-much s-skin..!" Edward exclaimed as he covered his eyes.  
>"Oh my god...for once in a life time..." young master said with his eyes widened with his face flushed.<br>Then the song started playing..."My anaconda don't! My anaconda don't! My anaconda don't want some unless you have buns hun!"  
>********-spongebob tone- after the video...******<br>Everyone was quiet for awhile and flushed*except for me of course since...never mind..*while Lau has a smirk on his face. Finny finally spoke up,"...I don't think that was about snakes..."  
>"...Yup...those weren't "anacondas"..." Snake said blushing.<br>"...Elisa said that her name was Nicki, right? I have to go back to America someday..." Bard said.  
>"Why did Elisa have this in this mysterious device...?!" Edward said.<br>"The better question is...WHY THE HELL DID SHE SHOW IT TO US?!" young master yelled from embarrassment and anger."My innocence...is truly gone...all of it..." he muttered though all of us could still hear him.  
>"Heh...since when did you have "innocence", young master?"I snickered.<br>"Shut up, bastard..." he replied back."Damn her...I WILL SERIOUSLY KILL HER FOR THIS! COME EVERYONE, LETS GO TO THAT LITTLE IDIOTIC WOMAN!"  
>"She isn't really idiotic...I mean, she's pretty and all..." Snake said.<br>"Indeed, she is very beautiful." Lau said.  
>"She made food from my country like burgers and fries too! It was delicious," Bard said.<br>"And her pretty hair too!" Edward said.  
>"That's my big sis for ya!" Prince Soma said.<br>"That's right, your highness,"Agni said.  
>"And she has a great singing voice too!" Finny exclaimed. They all started chattering at once about how amazing Elisa is.<br>"Will you guys shut up so we could go?" young master said. We all sighed and I left the Ipad in her bag and we all started walking in the jungle, where Lau is leading us to our destination.  
>"That woman...making a 13 year old boy watch something like that..."young master said as he gritted his teeth stomping his feet.<br>"It wasn't THAT bad,"I said.  
>"For YOU it isn't since you've..." he stopped talking then his face turned bright pink."You know what?..Never mind..."<br>"We're here earl," Lau said with a smirk.  
>"Alright...ELISA, how dar-" young master was about to say until I covered his mouth with my hands. All of us hid behind the trees and bushes.<br>"Shh, young master. Look what they're doing," I said. He looked over where I was looking at and blushed madly. There...in the hot springs where Elizabeth, Ranmao, Meyrin, and Elisa with towels on.  
>"Sebastian is right, we couldn't just barge in with them in a state like this."Bard said as he stared at them with his nose bleeding.<br>"Did you hear something? I swear I heard Ciel..." Elizabeth said as she poured water over her head with her hair down.  
>All of us turned to Elisa. She then spoke up,"He just probably screamed like a girl since I showed something that'll distract them all for awhile so we won't be uncomfortable being like this."<br>"That was her plan?..!" young master said sort of out loud so they won't hear us.  
>"W-We can't be hiding and staring like this...i-it's...i-inappropriate..." Edward said.<br>"Get over it, Sir Edward. You're 17 after all and it's completely normal for boys in your age to see this,"Lau said.  
>"What about young master..." Finny said as he looked over to young master, who's eyes are ready to pop.<br>"Wait, isn't Lady Elisa 17 too?" Edward asked.  
>"No, she's 18 now since her birthday-" Bard stopped when he realized what he said.<br>"Oh no! I completely forgot that through out the month is Elisa's birthday celebration!" Soma exclaimed slightly.  
>"I feel bad for her..."Agni said.<br>"I forgot too...and all the catastrophes that happened..."Snake said.  
>"Oh my..." Lau said.<br>"We don't even have cake for her..!" Finny exclaimed slightly.  
>"And..we are hiding like this..." Edward said face palming.<br>Young master was quiet when they were talking about her birthday."Where did you put my glasses, Elisa?" we heard Meyrin asked with her normal voice as she sat down on the ground of the warm water.  
>"I put it by your maid clothing in my bag," Elisa said as she squeezed water from her hair.<br>"Hmm...This is some birthday Lady Elisa is having..." I said.  
>"Yeah...we don't even have gifts for her! And we haven't said "Happy Birthday" right to her!" Prince Soma said.<br>We then saw Ranmao turned to our hiding place and tapped Elisa on her shoulder and pointed towards the trees and bushes in our , Finny, and Bard climbed upon the tress swiftly while Lau behind it. Edward laid his body on the ground by the bushes while I put young master behind my back and hid behind the trees as well like Lau did. Prince Soma and Agni laid on the ground too with made it just in time. Elisa came over towards us and looked around."What is it Ranmao? There's nothing here. Are you worried about the guys? Don't worry, they'll be here. Though, they ARE taking too long. Don't ya think?"  
>"What if they got in danger?! What about Ciel?!" Elizabeth exclaimed.<br>"No, Sebastian and Agni are there," She said with a smiled as she looked over to Lizzy."Sebastian better protect him when they're in danger or whatever...Ciel reminds me a lot of my little brother..." Young master looked surprised with what Elisa said about him.  
>"And you STILL have to distract them?" Meyrin asks.<br>She shrugged,"Cause Sebastian is a perv." Prince Soma, Agni, Lau, Edward, Snake, Bard, Finny, and young master started snickering. I rolled my eyes and Elisa started talking again."I know he's a perfect butler and I all but I know him fully well that he's a perv too."  
>"Oh come on Elisa, admit it! You like Sebastian!" Lizzy giggled.<br>Ranmao nodded and said lowly,"I've been noticing too..." Elisa crossed her arms while her face turned bright pink,"I DO NOT...I mean...almost every single woman would fall for him since he's a "gentleman" and "perfect" and I did..ONCE..but like I said, he's also a hidden perv."  
>"I never seen Sebastian's side that is like..THAT.." Meyrin said. Well...I HAVE to keep my title as a perfect butler...the gentlemen who's hiding like me looked at me jealously, except for young master, Agni, and Finny.<br>"Whatever..." Elisa sighed as she turned around and started walking towards the springs.  
>"hehehe...anaconda..." Bard snickered out loud.<br>"Bard!" Finny shouted then he covered his mouth but Snake and Bard fell and so did he from shouting and fell on top of Edward, Agni, and Prince Soma.  
>Young master came out of our hiding place without realizing and started shouting,"Idiots! They're going to see us!" I tried to grab him but I also came out of my hiding place as well.<br>"I think they already did..." Lau snickered as he got out of his hiding place as well.  
>All of us turned to Elisa who's face is red from anger and embarrassment. A dark aura then surrounded her and Snake, Finny, Bard, Prince Soma, Agni, young master, and Edward gulped. Elisa looked up to us with an angry fake smiled while cracking her knuckles,"Hey ladies...what did I say if there's any perverts goin' around?"<br>Meyrin and Lizzy got out of the springs with an embarrassed and angry expression. They both said,"We make them pay."  
>Lizzy then said,"I'm not going to hurt you Ciel...though.." she looked over to Edward,"What you're doing is bad, brother." she then took out the sword that was hidden behind some rocks."It's time for us to have a duel."<br>"Oi Finny...Meyrin looks angry..." Bard said as he hid behind Finny.  
>Meyrin took out a sling shot,"I'm not going to kill you...but I will make you regret that you ever peeked at us."<br>Ranmao stepped out as well and she went over to Agni and Prince Soma,"I agree with Meyrin."  
>Elisa then put a hand up in the air,"Prepare yourselves, gentlemen. Just because we are women..." she then threw a punch towards me which I dodged."We aren't weak!"<br>Meyrin started throwing rocks at Bard and Finny's butts with her sling shot while Edward and Lizzy are dueling while Ranmao is having a fight with Prince Soma and Agni. Young master...well..he was just sitting on a boulder with a bored expression with Snake and Lau. Elisa then tried to punch me again until I dodged it. She then tried to kick me but remembered that she was only in a towel. She then low kicked me at me knee, though I did a back flip to avoid it."You should've think twice before asking for a battle, no?" I asked with a smirk.  
>She then started running towards me though I took a big stepped aside and she almost ran to a tree. She was about to to turn to me until her towel got caught with a tree branch and the front of her towel fell up until her stomach. Everyone stopped and froze. Elisa froze too and her face is red. I looked surprised first but then smirked,"Didn't I warn you, Lady Elisa?" She pulled it up quickly and started yelling.<br>"THIS IS WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT! YOU PERVERTED BUTLER!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said as my smirk grew.

"Liar!"I pressed a finger on my lips,"I never lie."

******at 10 pm at night******Elisa's POV******  
>We all sat down on the log at the beach with a camp fire in the middle. We're roasting marshmallows and hot dogs. I convinced everyone that this should be our food to survive. Good thing Ciel liked the s'mores."Yo Ciel, I want you to do somethin' for me." I said.<br>He swallowed his s'mores,"What is it?"  
>I dug in my bag and found the lyrics and gave one to Ciel and Bard. Bard asked,"Oi, why do I have to sing?"<br>I shrugged,"Just 'cause. I'll play the music while you guys sing the highlighted parts."  
>"Why do I have to sing too?" Ciel asked.<br>"Because, you forgot that it was my birthday celebration." I said with my expression saddened a bit.  
>Ciel sighed,"Fine..." I then played the music in my phone and Ciel started singing.<br>"Wake up in the morning feeling like wine house,  
>grab my blazer, I'm out the door<br>I'm gonna be really loud,  
>cause I don't care who I piss off, yeah Imma real big sinnner<br>sometimes I eat my dessert before my dinner...  
>talkin' odd socks on my toes, toes<br>takin' all of my clothes, clothes,  
>feeling over exposed so I put all of my clothes..uh..back on<br>flush before I wee wee/p  
>get arrested daily-ly, tried to get a pic of some tittsies...<br>I'm mad! Really bad, but don't tell my mom and dad  
>pucker up, kiss my butt 'cause I'm bloody...fucking nuts..<br>Hear the bass, skinny waist, now let's copy poker face like oh, woah, oh, oh, woah,oh  
>I'm mad really bad but don't tell my mom and dad<br>pucker up, kiss the nut, cuz it sells to be a slut  
>hear the bass, skinny waist, now lets copy poker face like, oh woah, oh, oh, woah,oh<br>I stay out 'till 11 when my curfew is 10  
>"Goodnight, sweetie. Sleep tight" Shut up mom I'm on MSN! And now the girls are lining up because..we're..." Ciel stopped singing and looked at me."What the hell? I'm not going to say that word!"<br>"Fine fine...skip that word." I said as I rolled my eyes.  
>Ciel continued singing,"...sailin' but we punch 'em in the mouth if they're not Sarah Palin! Talkin' 'bout doing things that we'll regret-ret, mental cigarette-rette<br>"Butt plugs in his pet,pet" whoa..whoa..whoa..  
>sex text in my samsung, not tellin' dad mum rung, rung<br>have sex with Alexa chung, by telling her I'm well hung  
>I-I'm quite well hung...((Chorus))"<br>and then Ciel and Bard started singing.((Ciel's line is with this (") while Bard has (') )),'This is the part when the rap breaks down' "This is the part when the drums go pow!" 'this is the part when your balls sag down' "this is the part when your pants go brown"  
>'This is the part when your dad goes off to Christmas Eve to get some more milk, he never comes back because 17 years later, you find out that he's had a whole fucking family with some spanish bitch, and he doesn't even know your fucking name anymore!' "Shut the fuck up!" 'I-I'm so sorry...' "((Chorus))" ((Name of the song is,"Tik tok Parody Black butler" XD))<br>We all stared at them for a minute and laughed,"Hahahahaha! You guys sang well!"  
>Ciel rolled his eyes,"Whatever...Let's just go to sleep..."<br>We all went in our tent. Sebastian and Agni are sharing a tent apparently,Ranmao and Lau are sharing a tent, Finny and Snake are sharing, Bard and Meyrin are sharing, Ciel, Lizzy, and Edward are sharing a tent, and Prince Soma and I shared a tent since he said that I'm his big sister and all that. I guess that everyone's asleep. I looked over to Prince Soma who's been cuddling my gray jacket since he claimed that it's soft and it smells nice. I was about to fall asleep until I smelled something.  
>******Sebastian's POV******<br>I wanted to be in a tent with Elisa, but apparently...Prince Soma wanted to be with her and she gladly agreed. I was just looking at my pocket watch from boredom until I heard someone outside. I quietly looked out side and saw Elisa heading in the jungle with her black nightgown. I dressed up immediately and went after her. I hid behind a tree as she stopped. Then I heard an animal screamed and then it went all quiet. I felt something that landed on my shoe. Blood. I stepped out of my hiding spot and saw Elisa in her cheetah form with ears and a tail with blood splattered all over the place and a deer on the ground that has chunks of its body ripped off. Elisa slowly turned to me with both of her eyes red and glowing and it looks like a cat's eyes with her right eye, revealing her pentagram.

((And that's it for now! Thank you for everyone who supported me in my story! Thank you for orangeporcupine, , Bluegirlassasin6444, Ren8Ichigo,and my favorite author and now my evil unicorn panda buddy OneHellOfADemon! (Check out OneHellOfADemon's story "A Family Secret"! It's a SebastianxReader story) anyway, I'll be seeing you all again tomorrow or the day after! THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS...whoever is reading meh story and all that... anyway..one love BlackButlerPhanGrell and that is a wrap and ZOOP!...TEEHEE...))

((My laptop has been glitching and good thing I fixed it XD anyway...peace to all haters -puts up a peace sign- and I'm still going to continue my story! Yayazers!))


	12. Chapter 12

((Where in the world is BlackButlerPhanGrell toda-ay..? Hello everyone it's...BLACKBUTLERPHANGRELL! Anyway...DISCLAIMER. You hear that? I shall repeat it then. DISCLAIMER. Now let me explain something about this "disclaimer." DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLACK BUTLER OR THE CHARACTERS IN IT OR THE STORY OR THE SONGS/LYRICS IN IT. ONLY my OC and SOME events.-says it in a poker face- -goes back to normal welcoming smile- Anyway, I am happy that you're reading my fan fic so, enjoy...TEEHEE))

******Sebastian's POV******

"Elisa...?" I said as I looked at her curiously. She then started charging towards me with her swords out. I swiftly dodged it and she almost hit a boulder. She then back flipped and hissed. She then did cart wheels and flips as she run towards me. When she was 2 feet near me, she then started slashing the swords towards me. I kept on dodging it, though she's still was able to keep up since she's a demon and she's in her cheetah form which was known to be very very fast. She then gritted her teeth an changed into a lioness form."Ah, so you're relying on your strength other than your speed now aren't you?" I chuckled as she started attacking me again. I find it oddly entertaining for her to fight me in such a state. Though, she then fell on her knees and started screaming with her hands on the sides of her head. She was panting heavily and the ground was slightly shaking. I walked over to her and placed my gloved hand on her shoulder. She tried to scratch me but I caught her wrist,"Hmmm...Elisa...it's me, Sebastian." I said. She still looked angry and confused. I sighed and put both hands on her shoulders and turned her around to face me."Elisa, it's Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis." Her breathing slowed down a bit. I sighed again and lifted her chin up and looked directly at her eyes,"Elisa Morttod. Do you hear me? Or are you deaf? You're more of an idiot than I thought..." I said. Her eyes turned back to normal((Also known as her contacts are on)) and she transformed back into her normal form.

Her eyebrow twitched from irritation and attempted to punch me,"What did you say?!"

I chuckled,"Well, guess who's back?"

She looked at me angrily and annoyed until her expression changed. She looked horrified. I tilted my head from confusion. She began to say in a low voice,"I...I-I..I killed it. I-I killed the deer..."

I looked at the dead bleeding deer that she's been staring at,"And...?"

She shook my shoulders and her face showed horrified and anger,"Don't you see?! I KILLED AN INNOCENT BEING!"

I shrugged,"It's just how a demon feeds-" my eyes widened when she started crying.

"But, I don't feed or eat like a DEMON! I don't just kill an animal on the spot! I drank its blood and ate its flesh raw! I don't...I'm not..." she said as she choked on her words as tears are coming from her eyes. I don't mean to be rude, but I find it quite amusing.

She then pushed me and started running away. I put my palm on my forehead and went after her. I then found her sitting at the edge of a cliff by the beach. I sighed and sat beside her,"You wish to now why this is happening to you?"

She then looked at me as she wiped her tears,"Noooo, I want to be an idiotic woman who'll just let herself eat innocent animals and drink their blood or whatever.." she said sarcastically. "Hell yeah! What do you think?!" she then started staring at the ocean.

I sighed once more,"I believe it's my fault that you're acting like this..." she looked at me in confusion."Remember when you got stabbed by the Underta- I mean the unknown grim reaper's scythe?"

She nodded,"But there's no scratch or mark...as if nothing happened to the spot where he stabbed me..."

"Well, I was ordered by the young master to save you...so...I did. I bit down on my arm and my blood dripped down your mouth and into your throat and into your body. You drank at least...like a tea cup filled with blood..."

"I drank THAT much of your blood?!" she exclaimed.

I nodded,"Demon's blood can cure you and help you speed the healing process...but...you know what they say..everything comes with a price. Demon's blood flows through your veins now."

"But I ALREADY have demon's blood flowing through me..." she said confused.

"Yes...though here's the catch. Since you're still half human though you drank my blood...it's like….you'll be craving for blood when you sense blood. Usually souls but, in your case, blood. That deer that you killed, has a scar on its leg. You're not immortal but, you can heal faster now."

She sighed,"Great…I feel like a vampire now…"  
>*****Elisa's POV******<p>

I started staring at the moon and then Sebastian asked something very very surprising,"Lady Elisa, what's "love"?"

I jumped up,"W-What's with the sudden question?!"

He raised an eyebrow,"Why are you blushing? It's just a question…." he then smirked and turned away from my gaze,"If you don't want to tell, then I won't make you…"

"Fine…" I said as I sat back down."Love is…..love is when you really really really like someone and you'll protect them no matter what."  
>"So.…I love the young master?" he asked.<p>

"What?! You do?!" I exclaimed. I feel like fan girling now.

"Well, you said that love is when you really really like someone and I like the young master's soul since it'll be a wonderful dinner and you also said that you'll protect this person you love no matter what and I protect young master for his soul." he replied.

"Wow…..and you call me an idiot.." I said as I face palmed. "I meant, it's like you're happy around them for some random reason. You also give them gifts because you feel like….if they're happy you're happy. You'll fight for them no matter what. You feel empty…not in your stomach if that's what you're thinking but in your heart. You feel empty in your chest if they're away from you." I said as I looked down on the ground.

"Have YOU ever loved someone?" Sebastian asks.

I looked at him angrily,"I don't get why you're asking me this."  
>He shrugged as he smirked,"Curiosity I guess…."<p>

I sighed,"Well…it wasn't "love" more like…..close enough to love."

"What happened?" he asked.

"Why are you so eager to know?" I asked. He stayed silent to hear my answer. I sighed heavily,"We were young and I was an idiot and fell for the image he wanted me to see but not his true self or personality. Yada yada yada…." I looked at him,"Sometimes, I believe that "love" is an illusion…" He was silent at first until I stood up."We should probably go. Man, I'm tired from all that killing…"

I was about too walk away until he grabbed my wrist."What do you think of yourself now?"

There was a long silence before I said…"Nothing."

*****in the morning******

"..Lisa.. Elisa…Elisa..!ELISA!" Ciel yelled as he shook my shoulders.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes,"What is-" HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK! I jumped and landed something hard. "Oww…" I then realized that I was on a ship. "Huh…? What happened..?"  
>Ciel sighed,"There was a rescue ship that came for us. We tried waking you up, though you won't budge like you were a rock. I told Sebastian to carry you here."<p>

"Oh…" I said."Wait…WHERE IS MY BAG?!"

Something then hit my face and I fell on the ground,"Here you go." Ciel said as I could sense that he's trying not to laugh.

I got up with a dark aura around me,"Why…you little….!"

******At the manor******

"You want us to what?!" I exclaimed.

"That's right! It's time for you 3 ladies to serve us this time. We worked our butts off at that deserted island."Bard said. "Unfortunately, Edward, Prince Soma, Agni, Lau, and Ranmao would miss the fun on this."

"This is going to be so fun!" Lizzy exclaimed.

"Don't I do this everyday anyway…?" Meyrin asks with her glasses on.

"Don't worry, I know how to make it better," I said.

******30 min later******

"So…..we'll just be sitting down here with our chairs aligned with tiny tables in front of us?" I heard Ciel said with boredom.

"Hm….I believe this would be quite amusing since Lady Elisa has something in her sleeve," I heard Sebastian said.

"Hm…..it's nice to have a break once in a while.." I heard Snake said.

"Yay! I get to sit and relax!" Finny said.

"Oi! How long are you women going to be there!" Bard asked.

"Be patient, master." I said as we stepped in the dining area, which I decorated and made it a.."Welcome to Cosplay Café!" they all stared at us as we beamed. Meyrin, Lizzy, and I are wearing the maid costumes at "Kaichou wa Maid sama" which is an anime.((You should search it at google if you don't know this anime and I don't own the anime))

Lizzy giggled and spun around,"Aren't we adorable? "Cosplay" means you get to dress up into characters WHILE doing your job!"

"This looks a bit different than my original maid uniform," Meyrin said with her glasses off.

"What would you like to get, master?" I said as I handed Sebastian a menu as I gritted my teeth.

He leaned over and whispered,"You."

My face turned red and started waving my arms,"W-Wha the..blbllabl…" I slowly calmed down,"I meant from the menu…"

"Ah…Then….nothing.." Sebastian said as he handed me back the menu.

I clenched the menu with my fist,"You could have juts said that…young master…" I said as I gritted my teeth from annoyance.

"Elisa! Our performance is ready to start!" I heard Lizzy say as she waved her arms in the air.

My eyes lit up,"Oh yeah!" I turned to face all the gentlemen,"We prepared 4 shows for you! We thought you'd like it.." I bowed down as I beamed as Meyrin, Lizzy, and I ran off to change. We came back and Bard almost fell off his chair. I was cosplayed as Haruhi Suzumiya and Lizzy is dressed up as Mikuru and Meyrin is dressed up as Yuki Nagato ((anime is called Haruhi Suzumiya. I don't own the anime and you could look up the dance at Youtube))"You better be happy about this. It was hard teaching Meyrin and Lizzy how to sing in Japanese.."

"Wait..you're going to-" Ciel was about to sayuntil Lizzycame up to him.

"Shh…just watch," she giggled. Ciel's face turned red since it's weird seeing Lizzy wearing a short skirt.

She then came to the stage that Sebastian built in 5 min. "Places!" I said as we went to our spots. We then started singing and dancing. After we danced, they slowly clapped and then it came out louder. We changed back into our maid cosplay. "Next show will be on in 10 min!" I said. As I walked over to the counter and took the strawberry cake and placed it on Finny's table. "Here ya go!"

Finny beamed and his eyes glistened,"MM~!Cake-!" then his eyes widened and frowned.

I tilted my head at the side,"What's wrong? You don't want the-"

Finny then picked up the whole entire cake and shoved it all in his mouth,"dish ish goosh! Shank kyou Ewisa!" he said with his mouth full.

I smiled and gasped,"5 more min before the next show! I gotta go and change!" I then ran out of the room with my girls.

******Finny's POV******

"Guys! This isn't right!" I said after I swallowed the cake….I almost chocked though :P

"What do ya mean, Finny?" Bard said as he ate a cheesecake.

"Why are WE having cake? Why are WE the ones being entertained?! It should Elisa since it's her birthday celebration!" I exclaimed.

"Eer….y'er right…" Bard sighed.

"I believe that she's enjoying herself," Sebastian spoke up. We turned to him."Have you noticed that if we're happy, she's happy? But if we're or you guys are sad or whatever she tries to make us feel better. We'll worry about her celebration later and let her have her "cosplay" fun." We nodded and the 3 girls came back in.

******Elisa's POV******

We all went in with "Lucky Star" cheerleader uniforms.((Again, I don't own the anime and you could search it online if you want.)) "Alright! Let's do this!" I exclaimed as I started and we began singing and dancing again.((Search the lucky star dance in youtube)) We bowed and beamed as they clapped. We went back outside and changed and we came back in the room. I came back wearing black leggings with dark gray sneakers with a black sports bra and a Black Butler swag cap((XD))and a leather jacket and Lizzy is wearing a school girl's uniform that its skirt goes up until her knees and she has her hair in a high ponytail while Meyrin is wearing a red and white dress that is sleeveless and has her hair in a braid without her glasses. Snake accidentally spit his tea on the ground I Sebastian wiped it away immediately. Bard dropped his cigar on the ground while Ciel has his hands on his face but left a little hole to see a little bit and he was blushing. Sebastian just smirked at us."Next!" I said as I played the song "Bang Bang by Jessie J, Ariana Grande, and Nicki Minaj".((listen to it if ya haven't yet.)) Meyrin and I started singing together at Jessie J's part and after that, Lizzy did Ariana Grande's part though I did the high notes. I then rapped at Nicki Minaj's part and then at the rest of the song, Lizzy took Ciel's hand as I took Sebastian and Snake's hand while Meyrin took Bard and Finny's hand to dance with us.

After the song, we all laughed except for Sebastian who's been smirking the whole entire time….talk about annoying…and Ciel who's a bit surprised but sort of smiling."I have no idea what that song meant but that was fun!" Lizzy giggled.

"Me too! The beat was great though!" Finny said.

We all stared at them for a little bit."Hey Lizzy…..have you ever done…"The Talk"?" I asked.

"Wait….you mean THE talk?" Ciel asked.

"Why are you bringing up "THE talk"?" Bard asked.

""The talk"..? What the…ohh….you mean THAT talk…" Snake said.

"What's "THE talk"?" Lizzy asked.

I shook my head,"I'll tell you when you're older…."

"But Ciel knows "THE talk" but I'm 1 year older than him.."Lizzy said. Everyone turned to Ciel who was trying to make an escape.

He put his hand at the back of his neck,"Er…" he then looked at me then at Sebastian then looked back at me then at Sebastian. I was confused at first until I realized how he knows about "THE talk."

"Oh….fine….I'll tell ya Lizzy.." I said. Everyone else turned to me shaking their heads now. I gave them a don't-worry-look. I leaned over and whispered to Lizzy,"THE talk is about how babies are made….."

Lizzy blinked several times until she realized what I meant,"Err….Thank you for telling me…." she said as her cheeks turned pink.

I sighed and smirked,"Come on ladies, we don't want our last performance to go to waste~" Meyrin and Lizzy looked at me confused until they realized and laughed. The gentlemen were confused but, we left to change.

******Ciel 's POV******

I didn't know what was going to happen until the 3 women came back…looking…..I have no I dea how to say it…. Lizzy was dressed as me with her hair in a bun and Meyrin dressed up as Bard with her hair in a low ponytail and Elisa was….I looked over to Sebastian who was stunned and without realizing…"Bwahaha! This is more entertaining than I thought!" I laughed. Everyone looked at me surprised from my sudden action. Sebastian glared at me but, hell do I care. Elisa was….Elisa was dressed up as Sebastian with her hair in low pigtails. The servants started snickering but stopped when Sebastian sighed heavily.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked.

Elisa slightly laughed and cleared her throat and started mocking Sebastian's voice,"Well, you see…..I'm being a butler to the core!" she said as she put her left hand on her heart but then she realized her mistake and switched her right hand on her heart. Bard burst out laughing while Meyrin, Finny, and Snake tried stopping their laughter.

"And I am being the greatest cook…! And I meant being an okay egg fryer,"Meyrin said as she put a fist in the air.

"And I am being one of the best and youngest noble!" Lizzie said as she tried to look serious.

Sebastian chuckled but then frowned when Elisa started posing like an idiot,"I am to remain as a perfect butler! And I could do anything like Surperman!" she then started flexing her arms as the servants gave in and laughed. Sebastian rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I DO NOT act like that…" he said.

"In a way you do,"I said as I smirked.

******Elisa's POV******

I'm just standing in the living room with a blindfold covering my eyes and I am still wearing a Sebastian cosplay. The blindfold came off and my eyes widened."Surprise!" they exclaimed. There were lots of cakes and sweets and there were gifts on the ground. Lizzy is now dressed back to her old clothes and so is Meyrin. Lizzy wiggled her finger,"Now don't you tell me that you thought that we won't throw you a party!" I smiled and giggled.

******present time******

Lizzy handed me a small box,"Here you go Lady Elisa! Open it!" she squealed. I opened it and saw a black necklace with the letter "E" that's in red with a ruby at the side.

I smiled warmly at her,"This….this is beautiful..thank you..!" Finny then gave me a wooden sculpture of a cat and I could sense that Sebastian is eyeing on it. I thanked him and it was Meyrin's turn. It was a big round glasses like her, except there aren't any lenses.

"So you could dress up as me one day!" she said with her glasses on.

It was Bard's turn and it was GIGANTIC. I opened it up and I grinned. It was a machine gun,"Well, isn't this handy under my bed?" I laughed as he laughed with me. Snake then handed me a paper rose and I hugged him and thanked him for the hand made gift.

Ciel came up to me and held out a box with his face turned away,"…..here….H-Happy Birthday…" I tilted my hand and opened his gift and my eyes widened. It was me as a stuffed with Ciel on top of my head as a blue chibi cow and Sebastian as a pink chibi cow on my shoulder as I dressed up as a cat.

I beamed and hug tackled Ciel,"It's sooo cute X3! Thank you!" I said giggling.

It was Sebastian's turn. I inhaled but didn't exhaled since I am nervous about his gift to me. He told me to close my eyes and I did. He then told me to open my eyes and I did and my eyes widened and I slightly blushed. It was a black and dark purple colored ring that is shaped into a square. And there were red writing around it and it said,"You're the only who makes darkness shine without pure light." I was about to put it in my right middle finger until Lizzy squealed,"Oh my goodness! Sebastian is proposing?!"

I stiffened and it was awkward for a minute,"W-What?!"

Sebastian sighed and slipped the ring in my right middle finger,"No, I am not. This ring just caught my eye and I thought you would like it."

I turned red and smiled kindly to him….for the first time,"Thank you, Sebastian." chibi Tanaka came up to me with a Japanese cup with a red ribbon around it and gave it to me."Thank you as well, Tanaka."

******at my room******

I was sitting on my bed, with my nightgown on, looking at the ring the Sebastian gave me. The memory of Sebastian asking me about love flooded through my mind. I covered my face with my hands and shook my head. 'Come on! Demons don't love….' my face heated up and I could feel it going through my palms.

"Is everything alright?" I heard a voice said.

"Sebastian!" I exclaimed.

He sat next to me and put his glove on my cheek,"Are you alright? It seems that your cheeks are very warm." he smirked.

I blushed madly,"W-What?! N-No! It's just hot in here…"

He leaned over and whispered,"Is it because I'm here?"

I shivered and slowly scooted away,"Dummy….."I squinted my eyes.

"I was just kidding…" he said and then I sighed."…sort of…" I heard him mumble and my eyes widened and softened.

"Thank you again…Sebastian.." I said as I smiled at the ring.

"No need to thank me," he slightly bowed in his seat.

I then shocked him when I hugged him,"No really, I am very thankful." I then stood up and so did he.

"Lady Elisa-" I cut him off as I pulled his tie and…kissed him….myself.

I could feel my cheeks heating up again as I let him go. I then opened the door and pushed him out,"Thank you for everything! Goodnight!" I said quickly after I closed the door. I slid on the door on my back and sat down on the ground. I stood up and sighed and went over to my bed and cuddled the stuffed animal that Ciel gave me and fell asleep.

******Sebastian's POV******

I was completely stunned from Elisa's actions….but in a good way… I believe. I chuckled and sighed,"You're going to the right direction, Lady Elisa."

((Hello everyone! I created a Wattpad account now! I'll be posting meh story there tomorrow 'cause I am tired right now. My Wattpad name is "BlackButlerPhanGrell"! Anyway...I'm too lazy to type now and I posted a review about meh plans and it's at the reviews. So...yeah. Anyway... one love BlackButlerPhanGrell and that is a wrap and ZOOP!...TEEHEE...SEE YA!))


	13. Chapter 13

((…..HEEEY! Hello everyone it's…BLACKBUTLERPHANGRELL! I don't own Black Butler and the songs only my OCs…so yeah..TEEHEE))

******Elisa's POV******

I woke up coughing and sneezing. I seriously look like a hot mess right now. I have messy hair and my gray jacket is tilted and I have my blue-ish night gown is still on. I kept on coughing and sneezing as I went down to the kitchen. I saw Sebastian and waved at him,"H-Hey -cough- S-Seb-cough-astian….Achoo! I think..achoo! -cough- I'm sick…ACHOO!" I then sat down on a chair.

"Are you alright..?" Sebastian asks as he came over to me.

"I am PERFECTLY fine….NO! Look at me! Imma mess!"I said glaring at him as I coughed.

"Hmm…it's probably because of the blood…."Sebastian said.

"What-cough- blood?" I asked as I sneezed after.

"Hmm….you're body isn't used to drink pure blood…"he said.

"Oh great! This sucks!" I exclaimed and then coughed and then sneezed.

"Come on now, everyone is waiting for us at the dining table," he said as he grabbed my arms as we started walking as I lay my forehead on her back.

We arrived and everyone crowded around me."Are you okay, Lady Elisa?!" Snake exclaimed.

We then heard a snicker,"What in the world happened to YOU?" Ciel said.

"I'm-cough- fine..achoo!" I said.

"It's too bad, there was going to be a festival this afternoon,"Bard said.

"I wanna go to! But, I don't want to leave Lady Elisa here!" Finny exclaimed.

"We'll see…." Sebastian said.

******Elizabeth's POV*****

"This is so exciting!" I exclaimed as I walked around with my brother at the festival that was just being prepared.

"It'll certainly will, little sis." Edward said. I nodded and we started walking around and found a stage and a sign that says"Singing Contest."

"Whoa! A singing contest! I wonder if Elisa would enter since Ciel told me that he might attend here," I squealed.

Brother's face turned red and said,"I hope she'll come! I want to see her again!"

I raised an eyebrow and smiled from my brother's admiration to Elisa, even though I already know that she and Sebastian are the perfect lovers….aside from me and Ciel. /./ I then heard some girls saying,"Our older sister would win this contest AGAIN!"

I came over to them and said,"Who's your older sister?"

They turned to me. 1 girl has light brown hair with a pink dress and the other dark brown hair with an orange dress and I think they're around my age."And who are YOU?" the light browned haired girl asked coldly.

"I'm Elizabeth Midford!" I said smiling.

"I'm Miya," the dark browned haired girl said as she rolled her eyes at me. My smile turned into a frown.

"I'm Brina," the light brown haired girl said as she put her hand on her waist."Our 17 year old older sis, Alana, is going to enter AGAIN and win AGAIN." she bragged.

I made a small smile,"My best friend, Elisa, is a good singer too. She might enter at the contest."

Both of them raised an eyebrow,"Oh really? No one would ever beat our sister though."

I backed up a little bit,"Well…my best friend MIGHT though…."

They looked at me annoyed,"Tch..! In your dreams! Hey….Midford?" Brina said. "Oh my god, you're that girl that has a one eyed fiancé! How humiliating!"

My eyes widened and I really wanted to challenge them in a sword duel, but that isn't lady like. Miya then said,"Oh yeah! I don't know who he is but, we've heard rumors about a Midford girl had a one eyed fiancé ."

I looked at them slightly angrily,"I…..I'll make a bet with you!" They looked at me curiously."I-If my best friend, Elisa, beat your sister, you'll have to take back what mean things that you said and say sorry and kneel down."

Brina scoffed,"And what if your precious friend lose?"

I hesitated and said,"We will have to give you what you want for a whole day…"  
>They both smirked,"Deal."<p>

******5 min later******

"You what?!" my mother exclaimed.

"I-I'm sorry mother….I…..I wanted them to take back those mean words about Ciel and I….." I said as I fidgeted in my seat at the carriage.

My mother sighed,"Fine…..we'll drop you off to Ciel's mansion and you guys could discuss this…."

******in he mansion******

"You what?..! -cough- -sneeze" Elisa exclaimed.

"I'm s-sorry! I didn't know that you were sick!" I said as I felt like crying with my lips quivering.

Ciel sighed,"Why,Lizzy? Why did you do that?"

I sighed,"T-They were…..those girls were making fun of you. I-I know that you don't care but…..bit I DO! I-I'm sorry…"

Ciel looked over to Sebastian,"Sebastian, I order you to restore Elisa back to help. I don't want Lizzy to lose on this bet. If Lizzy loses this bet, it'll also mean that I lose the bet and you know that I DON'T LIKE LOSING." Sebastian nodded and went over to Elisa and they started walking away and I then sighed.

******at the festival******

Elisa is wearing Sebastian's coat and she's wearing big glasses with a pink haired wig. I don't really know what was going on. Sebastian, Ciel, and the servants went else where as Elisa stayed with me. The 2 mean girls came to us with a blondish and brownish haired girl with a red dress. Brina looked at Elisa and laughed,"THIS is your incredible friend?"

"Hi…-cough- I'm -sneeze- Elisa," Elisa said.

Their older sister smiled kindly,"I'm Alana." she's nice and pretty, though, I think Elisa is prettier…in her normal self…

"Your friend has a cold! She'll NEVER win the contest!" Miya laughed as well. The host then announced that the contest is starting. "See ya…at the loser's line as our older sister win!" they then went away. I was starting to get worried and Elisa smiled and went away as well. Sebastian then came to her as they walked away. I sighed and went away as well.

******Elisa's POV******

It was going to be my turn in 1 minute and Alana already sang. She had a pretty voice and she had 4 full scores and 1 that is 9.5 and I'm worried because I kept on coughing and sneezing. Sebastian told me the plan but he never told me how he'll be able to cure me. Sebastian then came up to me,"Are you nervous?"

I nodded as I ran my thumb on the ring that he gave me,"I kept on coughing and sneezing, I don't think I'll be able to sing….."

"I know how to cure you. I just wanted to do it at the right time." He said. I raised an eyebrow and was about to say something until he kissed me roughly with my eyes wide open. I then felt something liquid running in my throat and then he pulled back and kissed my forehead."Remember the plan. Don't worry, you'll do fine. Maybe even better." he then vanished in thin air leaving me shocked.

I slightly blushed and faded when my name was called. I inhaled and exhaled as I entered the stage. Everyone gasped and some snickered. 13 year old girls are on the front row. The 3 servants then got out the instruments that was needed for my song. I started singing lowly but then the host told me that I was too low. I looked over at the judges and fidgeted in place. I then started singing weirdly.

((Way back home by Miley Cyrus, listen to it :3 this is one of her old Hannah Montana songs.))

The 2 mean girls started snickering but then stopped when I started singing with my normal voice and taking off the glasses.

I then took off Sebastian's coat and the wig and I am now wearing a black and purple dress that is sleeveless with black flats and my hair down. Lizzy beamed and jumped up and down. The 13 year old girls reached out their arms at me and started cheering. Brina and Miya with their mouths hanging open, is now pale and shocked.

I then came down the stage and started dancing as I walked around the little teens.

judges gave me a full score and the Host gave me the trophy. I went to Lizzy and I hugged her."Y-You…you cheat!" Brina yelled as she came over to us stomping her feet.

I made myself looked shocked,"Who? Me? I was just merely dressing up."

"Whatever is the problem?" Ciel asked as he and Sebastian came to us.

"And who are you?!" Miya snapped."Oh, you must be this obnoxious girl's fiancé, one eyed boy."

"We won fair and square, now….apologize!" Lizzy said.

"Tch…..you can''t make us!" Miya and Brina said at the same time.

"Brina! Miya! I was looking for you guys and-" Alana started as she came running towards us and stopped when she saw Ciel."I-It's you…!"  
>"Huh? You know this loser guy?" Miya asked.<p>

Alana smacked her arm,"Do you know who this noble is?!"both of them shook their heads.

I grinned,"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Lady Elizabeth's fiancé is LORD PHANTOMHIVE. Also known as, CIEL EARL PHANTTOMHIVE. Owner of the Funtom Company and-"

"The Queen's watch dog! Why are you being so rude!" Alana said. Both of the idiotic girls turned pale and stiffened. Alana turned to Ciel,"I am so sorry, Earl Phantomhive! My little sisters are just…very very mean and idiotic. They shouldn't have been terrible to your fiancé!" she then turned to her sisters."Do you even know that the Midfords are the British knights?! Lady Elizabeth is the 3rd most skilled sword fighter! It was Lady Francis and then Sir Midford and then Lady Elizabeth and then Sir Edward! Have you even been listening to your lessons about the queen?!" I then smirked when the 2 of them started kneeling and bowing and pleading for forgiveness and all that crap.

******at my room******

"So Sebastian….how did you cure me and why did you kiss me before the performance?" I asked curiously.

"Ah, you see….demon saliva is good for the throat." he smirked as he closed the curtains.

"Oh…okay.." I said calmly as I drank the tea he settled down on the side table. I then realized what he said and spitted out the tea,"WAIT WHAT?!" he just chuckled like an idiot as his smirk widened.

"Whatever is the matter, Lady Elisa. I did cure you." he said smiling innocently. I got up and I was ready to punch him until Ciel came in.

"Elisa, we would be going to the wig store or whatever right away. And you should start packing for baggy clothes and all that. You'll also need to bring Meyrin's gift for you in your birthday and-" he started to say.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa….whoa…..first….tell me what's going on." I said.

He looked up to me,"You'll be coming with me to Weston College, an all boys school."

((Hehehehehehehe….I wonder what's going to happen to Elisa. Anyway! Make sure to follow me at Wattpad because I'm "needed" to follow the rules and my story is way better in Wattpad because of..stuff... go to Wattpad and follow me or whatever to get in touch with meh story! One love BlackButlerPhanGrell and that is a wrap and ZOOP!))


	14. Chapter 14

((Where in the world is BlackButlerPhanGrell toda-ay?! Hello everyone is….BLACKBUTLERPHANGRELL! And the crowd goes wild!...ahem…..ANYWAY…..hi..?))

******Elisa's POV******

"Late late late late late late! We're going to be late!" I screamed as Ciel and I ran.

"Please wait!" He shouted as we approached the gate. Ciel and I made it but I was running so fast, I tripped over my feet and fell on the ground."We…..made…it…" Ciel huffed. He looked over to me. "…idiot….."

I stood up and adjusted the big round glasses that Meyrin gave me as my birthday present,"Thanks…" I looked up at the gigantic building."All boys' school….Weston College…." I turned around,"Right Ciel?...Ciel?" Then I heard a loud gasp and I looked over where it came from.

"-a very very loud gasp- LOOK! I can't believe it! He stepped on the lawn! How rude! He's not even one of the P4!" one gasped and so did everyone else around Ciel, which is standing on the grass by the fountain. I started walking over there and adjusted my black colored boy cut wig and my boy's uniform…yes….I am wearing big round glasses, a baggy top boy's uniform, and a black wig that is for guys and the wig has bangs to cover my right eye….it's rather rebellious, exciting, weird, awesome, sneaky, and awkward at the same time…. :T "Oh no! There here! The P4 is here!" 4 guys came walking in"It's the Prefect four!" one was wearing glasses, one has his hood covering half of his face, one has a bat thing or whatever ((he kinda looks like Germany :3)) that has short blonde hair and one that has long perfect blonde hair…kinda like Lord Druitt.

Ciel's eyes widened when the guy that looks like Druitt came stomping in and grabbed his tie. I started walking faster towards them and stopped in my tracks. "Your ties crooked." the guy that looks like Druitt said. It's like there's sparkles surrounding , he's the younger version of Lord Druitt. "What's your name?"

"P-Phantomhive…." Ciel answered.

"Never heard of it," the long blonde said.

"That's right….I heard from the principal that there's a new student coming to the Blue House today…is that you?" the guy with the bat and short blonde hair asked. Ciel nodded.

I sighed and came running beside Ciel and once again, a gasp from the crowd. Is stepping on the grass THAT…bad..? "Ci- I mean Phantomhive!" I shouted as I waved.

The guy with long blonde hair asked,"Oh? And who's this? Another person stepping on the lawn?"

I froze as I faced the little Druitt. I then bowed down,"I-I…erm…..I-I'm s-sorry..! I didn't know that stepping on the lawn is forbidden and so did my best friend Phantomhive here….." I looked up to them and smiled and waved awkwardly,"Erm…..I-I'm…M-Morttod…! N-Nice to meet you!" I then adjusted my fake glasses and blushing from humiliation. The long blonde smiled back at me.

"Ah yes, another student is also attending the Blue House

"Weston College's rule #48 states:"The only ones allowed to cross the law are the Prefects or those granted permission by them. At least remember the school rules before you enter," the guy with glasses said as he opened up the rule book.

"We're very sor-" Ciel was about to say.

"Hurry up and lets get inside. The sun is too bright,"The guy with medium black hair with the hood covering half of his face said.

I put a hand up on my forehead so the sun won't hurt my eyes,"I agree…" he looked at me slightly surprised and went back to is expressionless((or as I call it, bitch face)) and started walking away.

The guy with long blonde hair then poked me and Ciel's forehead and said,"Look out from now, Phantomhive and Morttod." then they walked away.

I put a hand up on my forehead and slightly blushed and shook my head so the blush would fade. I then heard a boy named McMillian who is also a first year from Blue House as well. I'm pretty much supposed to be a 3rd year but noooo…..I have to be a 2nd year since I'm only a few feet taller than Ciel and I =_=. Anyway, he said about getting "Ys" and about the "Prefects" also known as Dormitory Leaders. He said that the guy with glasses' name is Bluer, which is the leader of our Dormitory AKA Sapphire Owl , the guy with the hood is Violet, leader of the Violet Wolf Dorms, the guy with the bat is named Greenhill which is the leader of the Green Lion Dorm, and the guy who looks like Druitt is Redmond, leader of the Scarlet Fox dorms. Ciel and I are students here because we have to find this guy named "Derrek" and there are no servants allowed so Ciel told Sebastian to figure out a way to get in the school.

"Oh shoot! We'll be late for class!" I shouted as Ciel, McMillian, and I started running.

******a few hours later******

"Boy up!" a guy with black hair and glasses shouted.

"Stand up! The last person will do whatever he says!" McMillian said.

We slowly stood up and the guy with glasses said,"You 2! The new males!" We slowly nodded."Polish the P4's shoes and return to the dorms for your welcome party." Wow…..that's some way of telling us that there's going to be a party just for us….

******arriving back in the dorms******

I sighed wondering why I'm still here while walking with Ciel. Then, a hand grabbed my and Ciel's mouth. "Welcome…Morttod and Phantomhive. Enjoy the party…!" the guy with glasses said as we were thrown at a blanket and started throwing us in the air.

I needed to hold my wig and glasses down so it won't fall out.'Wha!GAAH!"

"What is that racket?! I'll give you all a Y!" a familiar voice said strictly.

"Oh no! Dorm room supervisor!" the guys said as they laid us down on the ground.

"Clayton, why are you as an upper year participating in this?" the man said as he walked in with his glasses and the bangs at his left side tucked in behind his ear with a cross. So the bitch's name is "Clayton"….. Ciel and I slowly sat up rubbing the back of our heads."-sigh- you boys are the new students, Phantomhive and Morttod right?" the man said. I rubbed my eyes under my glasses and looked up and blushed furiously. A familiar gloved hand reached out to us,"Welcome to the Sapphire Owl Dormitory. I'm the dorm supervisor, Professor Michaelis."

******The next day******

We went to the Vice principal's office and the P4 are currently present. I looked over to Redmond and he smiled at me and I looked away. Stupid sparkling feature….. ANYWAY. We had to sign this book or whatever and then idiotic vice principal tripped and his forehead is now bleeding and then we signed the paper.

******The next day******

**6:30- **I was sleeping and then SOMEONE slammed the freaken door open and yelled,"RISE AND GET READY!" Sebastian yelled. Or should I say "Professor Michaelis." Everyone else got up while I stayed in my bed with the blanket over my head. I could sense that Sebastian walked over to me and then he whispered,"Hmm…I wonder how I should wake you up. In front of EVERYONE here…..MY LADY…."

My eyes opened and widened and then I sat up,"I'M AWAKE!"

7:00- early morning tea

7:30- Sebastian's French class started our schedule. I can't help it but stare at him because of his teacher appearance and all that. It's like a forbidden crush or something…that a student like her teacher or in my case…..a girl who is pretending to be a guy likes her teacher. I-I mean I like him in a fictional character fan girl way….sort of… /./ Sebastian then came up to me with that famous smirk of his and spoke some French sentence or whatever. "Erm…what..? Did you say something?" the men around me started snickering as I blushed when I realized what I've done.

"You should pay more attention, Morttod," he said as he winked at me. I seriously want to punch him on the spot.

9:oo-breakfast "Fag?" Ciel asked.

"Yeah! After breakfast, "fag time" would be up. It's when you do chores and stuff." McMillian said as he ate.

"Like a butler…?" I asked.

"The P4s have fags too like Clayton as Bluer's fag!" McMillian said. Oh..THAT guy. "P4s are special! They get to go to the Midnight Tea Party, made by the principal!" Ciel's eyes widened and I bet he's thinking of something that goes with the case.

"Do you know who Derrek Arden?" Ciel asked. Then everyone around us started whispering. I stayed quiet and didn't listen to the things that McMillian said since I was wondering why everyone reacted like that. Then Fag time came in. Ciel and I were told to clean the whole entire freaken dining hall by the one and only CLAYTON. I sighed heavily as Clayton closed the dining hall door and adjusted my glasses and started stacking the plates. I then saw Ciel put a hand in his left pocket and his right hand lifted up his eye patch,"Sebastian, come here." Then Sebastian appeared. Damn those hair flips..I-I mean….oh forget what I said! "You and Elisa clean up the dining hall while I check around for Derek!" Ciel then left me annoyed and shocked.

"Well, let's do this!" he said as he took off the black cape thing. I sighed heavily . I glanced over to Sebastian and my eyes widened. The whole entire place is fucking clean. I looked down on the dirty plates on my arms and sighed. I wish I can do that too….."Is something wrong, LADY Elisa?" Sebastian spoke up. I almost dropped the plates since he surprised me, though he caught it just in time.

"I-I was j-just….I was wondering how you did this…." I said as I adjusted my glasses.

He sighed and smiled,"Well, like I always say. I'm simply…."

I smiled and raised an eyebrow,"One hell of a butler."

He then walked over to me and put his finger on his chin,"Hmm….this won't do at all." he then took my big fake glasses off my face. "There, much better don't you think?"

I slightly blushed and I crossed my arms and huffed,"Whatever…..and gimme that!" I said as I snatched my glasses back and put them on and blew the strand of hair out of my face.

He then lifted my chin up and leaned forward,"You're such a bad kitty you know." I turned red and out of nowhere, he just have to kiss me every time he has the chance. I don't really mind cause…he's hot and all that and he's my fav character and stuff and I'm a fan girl and I kinda have a posters of him in my room at my present time and- WTFH AM I THINKING RIGHT NOW?! He then released me and kissed my forehead and laid his forehead on to mine,"Keep in mind that just because you're in a boys' school, doesn't mean you'll be taken away from me." I was pretty much shocked from what he said. Wait…he…he likes me or something…? He then kissed my cheek and then the door opened.

"Look at the dining hall Phantomhive and Morttod!" Clayton exclaimed with Ciel by his side."Mr. Michaelis! Look what they did! It's amazing huh?"

"Thank you for your hard work, GENTLMEN." Sebastian said with a smile. He's seriously pissing me off now.

"No, thank you ,"Ciel said.

"Literally…" I mumbled.

Then all of a sudden, Ciel got that cute innocent tone and said,"I'm glad that you're pleased! Actually, I'm really good at doing housework! So if you've got anything, just ask us okay Clayton?!" he then beamed. It was freaken adorable. Everything around him just suddenly disappeared and the background was turned into fucking sparkles and flowers. A.D.O.R.A.B.L.E.

*****a few minutes later******

Aw shoot! I'm going to be late for my math class! I was running through the hallways with stacks of books on my arms. I wish they have lockers…..and then next thing you know I slammed into someone and everything flew away and so did my glasses. I landed on my face apparently. "OOF!" everyone around me gasped as I rubbed my forehead and eyes.

"Are you okay,Morttod?" a familiar voice said.

I sighed as I looked down on the ground looking for my glasses with my hands scrubbing on the floor,"I'm fine…I just need to find my glasses…."

"You mean this?" the voice said.

I turned around and saw Redmond with Violet and Bluer. My eyes widened and their eyes widened too. I didn't know why at first but then I figured out that they are staring at my eyes. Good thing I have contacts on. I then grabbed all of my stuff and looked up to them with my cheeks slightly pink,"I-I'm s-sorry for bumping into y-you! I didn't know where I was going and I was in a hurry for math class…"

Redmond then slipped my glasses on my face,"No no, it's my fault." everyone around us gasped again from Redmond's comment."I shouldn't have been in your way, kind sir. You're heading to math you say? I'm heading there myself along with Violet and Bluer. Could we walk with you?"

I looked around and saw everyone watching us,"Uhmm…as long as I don't arrive late…"

"P4s are allowed to skip classes or be tardy and all that. We have plenty of time," Redmond said as he looked over to Bluer who was slightly blushing and Violet with his eyes still open. I then smiled and we started walking."You know, I kind of prefer seeing you everyday without your glasses. You look better without them." Redmond said.

"I kind of agree….." Bluer said as he looked away pushing his own glasses up.

"….me too…."Violet said as he pulled down his hood further down his face.

I thought about it for a moment. It wouldn't hurt to just take off the glasses, right?"Alright.." I said as I took them off and put it on the stack of books that I have. I looked up to them and beamed,"Is that better?"

Surprisingly, Redmond blushed and started to take 2 of my books,"Erm….I'll carry these for you…"

Violet and Bluer also took some of my books and all I have now is my glasses and couple of notebooks."Erm….You shouldn't be doing this since you gentlemen are the Prefects."

Bluer just smiled,"Well, we don't want to look like we make everyone do our errands and all that." Violet nodded for agreeing.

"Hmmmm, you know Morttod, you're so cute and gorgeous that you kind of look like…..a GIRL…" Redmond said as he glanced at me. My eyes widened and I started to grab my glasses."Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know it insulted you. Please stay the way you are."

My hand then froze,"N-No! I'm sorry, I was just not used to be called cute and all that and I'm not used without my glasses…" I lied.

"Well, then we're telling you now that you look cute..and all that,"Redmond chuckled.

"We arrived.." Violet said as the door opened.

We then stepped in and everyone turned to us. They gasped when they saw the Prefects carrying my books and me without my glasses,"Who's the new kid and why is the Prefects holding his stuff?!"

"Calm down everybody, it's just Morttod. And we're carrying his books because we accidentally knocked his items everything flew everywhere. So, we wanted to apologize by helping him carry his stuff." Redmond said as he placed my stuff on the table. Bluer and Violet did the same."Now, we must go to the Swan Gazebo."

I turned to them,"Huh? I thought you guys are also in this class…"  
>Redmond just smiled,"We just wanted to have an excuse to walk you here."<p>

They walked out the door, though I followed them out."Wait!" 3 of them stopped on their tracks. I bowed,"T-Thank you s-so much!" I then hugged them and waved goodbye."See you later!" I then left them behind with stunned faces.

******Swan Gazebo******Redmond's POV******

"Your tea is the best, Maurice." I said as I drank the male's tea. Maurice has shiny blonde hair like mine except his is shorter. He almost like a gorgeous woman too, except I believe that the new student, Morttod, is cuter and prettier and more feminine and he was my fag. Maurice smiled and nodded.

"By the way, I heard that the new students is quite capable."Greenhill said as he started lifting 2 medium sized weights.

"Ah yes, the cutie pie with the eye patch and the extra extra extra cutie in Lawrence's dorm. I'm Curious too." I replied.

"Stop calling me by my first name,"Bluer said irritated.

"You're so strict, Bluer,"I chuckled. "Clayton, what do you think about those boys?"

"They seemed to be skilled….too skilled of their chores and all…."Clayton replied.

"Nobles that works like a butler…?" Violet's fag said.

"Weirdos…." Violet said as he put some random stuff in his tea."Probably the reason why Phantomhive went to my dorms…."

"What?" Bluer asked.

"He went to my dorm's some time ago….alone…"

"Are you sure it was him? I don't think he had time to go out, with all the work he has to do…" Clayton said.

"He has an eye patch so…"

"Why did he go to the Violet wolf dorms..?" Bluer, Greenhill, and I wondered. "I wished he went to my dorm if he's that good. He's the head of a famous household that age, after all." I said.

"Eh…..?" Greenhill's fag said.

"What?" Greenhill asked.

"May I speak?"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!LOUDER!"  
>"MAY I SPEAK?!" his fag shouted.<p>

"I allow you to speak, EDWARD MIFORD!"

"Thank you very much! This new student is named "Ciel Phantomhive"? We all nodded."Well, I know him 'cause he's my cousin and…..my younger sister's fiancé." Edward said."I never knew he entered the school…"

"Probably because he hates you," Violet's fag said.

"Though, do you know his friend Morttod? I was told that he was his best friend or something…" I asked.

"Huh? Morttod…?" Edward looked at me confused.

"Yeah, there was also a new kid with short black hair with big round glasses. But once you take those glasses off, Morttod looks very very very cute and beautiful! Almost like a girl! He has strange but sparkling purple eyes!" I said.

"Hmm….I know a noble woman ELISA MORTTOD. Elisa Morttod is a guest at Ciel's Manor for 2 months now and…" he then looked up at the sky dreamily,"She's the most beautiful,cute, gorgeous, kind, out going, fun, and most talented person that I've ever met! She has flowing shiny glowing black hair and she has those sparkling purple eyes as well! She's also a great singer!"Edward said.

"it looks like you're in love with her, Midford,"Greenhill said as he smiled.

"W-Well….yes…I guess…." Edward said as he blushed. His blushed then faded,"Though, about this boy that has the last name Morttod…do you think he's Elisa's brother or cousin or something?"

"Hmmm….. I don't know….both of them sounds interesting though. Let's invite them here at 2 pm tomorrow." I said, the rest of them nodded.

"I'll go tell them myself! Tomorrow at 2 pm right?" Maurice said.

******Maurice's POV******

Both of those new kids are bitches. They don't know their place in this school! And I have the best beauty features! I called a random guy and asked if I could talk to Morttod and Phantomhive. 2 of them walked up to me and when I turned around and saw this so called Morttod, my eyes slightly widened. T-This Morttod l-looks…..better than me. I felt anger inside but I put on my best fake smile,"Hello, are you gentlemen Morttod and Phantomhive? I am Maurice Cole, Redmond's fag! Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Ciel Phantomhive,"Phantomhive said.

Morttod gulped,"I-I'm….E Morttod…." I then leaned over to me and looked down and up and he smiled awkwardly."Erm…"

"Oh right! The P4 wants to meet you guys at the Swan Gazebo at 4pm tomorrow!" I smiled as I walked away.

"A-Alright!" Phantomhive shouted. I smirked and rolled my eyes.

*******Elisa's POV*******

Ciel and walked to Sebastian's office and then we both said,"Professor Michaelis! There's something we want you to help with! Please?!" we said sweetly.

"….Come in,"Sebastian said.

We opened the door and I tilted my head and I put my right hand on my hip and Ciel leaned against the door. Ciel then said,"Hn….You seem quite popular…"

" "Professor Michaelis","I finished.

Sebastian sighed,"What's with those poses?" I just laughed and sat down on his table.

"Elisa and I were invited to the Swan Gazebo," Ciel said as Sebastian took off his jacket.

"Yes, I've heard." Sebastian replied as Ciel sat down on his chair. "I believe I shall make the best tea cakes, don't you think." Ciel just smirked at him for agreement. Sebastian then turned to me with his eyebrow raised."What happened to your glasses? I thought you were wearing them."

I looked up to them,"Oh! Well you see, I was running through the hallways because I figured I'll be late but then I bumped into Redmond, Bluer, and Violet and my stuff flew everywhere even my glasses. I gathered my stuff and looked up to them and their faces turned suddenly red for some reason. But I don't really care….ANYWAY….Redmond said that they'll walk me to class and they'll carry my stuff. They said that I was cute and that I was so cute and gorgeous that I can almost pass as a girl…." I said. "They then said that I should only use my glasses if I have to but, I should take them off if I don't need to use it. It's so weird that they said that I almost look like a girl and I'm cute and stuff, do I really look that amazing or something?"

Ciel looked over to Sebastian and face palmed,"You are completely clueless….especially when 1..2….5… Yeah 5 guys and drooling over you."

"And that would be….." I said.

"Bard, Snake, Edward, Prince Soma, and Viscount Druitt, "Ciel said."I think I'm missing one but I can't remember who it was…"

"You're being ridi-" I started as someone knocked on the door.

"erm Professor Michaelis…" the boy said as he opened the door.

"Thank you so much!" Ciel and I beamed as we started walking.

"Hey, aren't you Morttod?" the boy asked. I nodded as Ciel and I were halfway out of the door."Well…..everyone's been talking about how cute and beautiful you are since you're a guy and you could pass out as a girl….I-I guess they were right….." he said as he blushed.

I smiled,"I guess that I should take that as a compliment, thank you." I said as I Ciel and I started walking in the hallway. Then I heard Sebastian's words repeating in my mind "You're mine."

*****4pm at the Swan Gazebo******

I was running after Ciel since he left me behind the building to go to the Swan Gazebo, wearing my big old glasses. But then, I hid behind a tree because I wanted to see what'll happen. Apparently, the P4 and some of the fags started scolding Ciel for being late and that it was 2 pm. Maurice then got that stupid innocent face on and said that he said that he told him that it was 2 pm. I then saw Edward yelling at Ciel. I pushed my glasses up and ran towards them."Phantomhive!" I yelled as I waved my hand up in the air. Everyone then turned to me. I walked up to Edward and hugged him,"Whoa! I never knew you come here! You should've told me or something!" I said.

Edward then started shrugging me off,"Who are you?! What kind of idiot are you?!" he then pushed me off him , making me fall on the ground with my glasses falling off. I looked at him shocked and stood up. He also looked shocked and stunned.

"I-I'm sorry…I-I didn't…I'm sorry that an idiotic stranger touched you without permission…." I then grabbed Ciel's arm,"W-We should be going…sorry for wasting your time…" I looked back at them with fake smiles and said,"Thanks for carrying my stuff and walking me to math class again!" we then ran away.

******Edward's POV*******

I looked at the young man that I pushed with my eyes wide opened. He looks EXACTLY like Elisa…..except with the short hair and all."Elisa….." I mumbled.

"What did you say?" Redmond asked.

"I-I swear that that was Elisa!" I exclaimed."I didn't even know this person when he or she has those big glasses on and he/she knows my name!"

"That's ridiculous! A woman wouldn't go to an all boy's school! Though….this so called Morttod is rather cute…" Violet's fag said.

******Elisa's POV******

Gym…PE….whatever they call it in this time period! Am I supposed to change in front of them?! I then gulped and entered. There were golden stalls apparently. I sighed from relief and entered some of the stalls and changed into the "exercising clothing". It was just a shirt with baggy pants. Well in my case, a baggy shirt and plain old pants with the Blue House's mark. There was the whole entire track or side walk that was shaped into a circle and then I saw the P4 walking around. I took my glasses off and adjusted my wig and started running towards them."Hey!" I said waving my arms like an idiot. They stopped and looked at me in confusion and slightly angry. I stopped right in front of them."Just came by to say hi to you guys! I'm sorry for being an idiot and didn't come to the right time to meet you guys at the Gazebo….ANYWAY! I'm kind of happy that you didn't punish us or something…..though…."I looked over to the people who were whispering."I've been…er…..well….Phantomhive and my name were all over the school about being complete fools. But at least, that's all has been going… nothing..worse.. And again, I'm sorry for not attending to your Swan Gazebo meeting. I should've listened more carefully at what Maurice was saying or I wouldn't have missed it. And all of the things you've done to me….though…" I beamed."I hope we'll still be friends again….when the time is right..!" all 5 of us then started walking.

"You aren't sad or mad or anything negative..?" Bluer asked.

I shook my head,"It's my fault anyway." I then stuck my tongue out and pointed on my head,"Like I said, I'm quite the idiot."

"Ohh….hey Morttod, do you have a cousin or a relative that's around London or something that is a woman?" Violet asked.

"Erm…..why are you asking…?" I asked nervously.

"Well my fag, Midford, told me about those beautiful goddess named Elisa MORTTOD. He described about her beauty features and she kind of looks like you. Except for the shortness of your hair of course. And you know Midford but he has no idea who you are…."Greenhill said.

I stopped on my tracks with my ayes widened,"I-I…..I have no idea who this "Elisa" is…I-I think I need to exercise more so I need to run…." I then ran pass them with all the speed that I can.

******Redmond's POV******

Everyone was done and it was at the end of the day. It was 6:30 pm and I forgot something from the changing stalls from our exercising session. I thought that I forgot something but, I just remembered it was in my dorms. I sighed happily and started to walk away until…"I'm bullet proof…nothing to loose. Fire away, fire away. Ricochet….now take your aim…fire away fire away….shoot me down..but I won't fall..! I am titanium…!" I heard a voice from the hot springs room that was created for the school. It was a beautiful voice….no..it was amazing. I started taking my clothes off with only a towel wrapped around my waist and walked in. The beautiful singing kept going as I approached the steamed room. I then saw someone with black hair slightly under the water."M-Morttod….?"

He then slightly turned his head and he sunk under water,"Erm…y-yeah….?"  
>"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the Blue Houses' dorms?" I asked as I walked towards him.<p>

"Well…..I wanted to steam off a bit….that's all…."he said backing up.

"Are you okay? I won't hurt you…" I said as I reached my hand out to grab his shoulder. He started backing away faster until I grabbed both of his shoulders.

"L-Let me go!" he shouted as he tried staying away under water.

"Don't be ridiculous, I only want to know what's wrong-" I then tripped over him and then he was not below me and I was now on top. My eyes widened when I saw long black hair and a towel wrapped around his body up into his chest and I could see a…..cleavage."Morttod….?"

He then pushed me and ran off….or….SHE ran off….  
>******Next day, Elisa's POV******<p>

Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit…Sebastian and Ciel are going to kill me….. I was avoiding everyone so far….even Ciel and Sebastian. I was wearing my wig and big round glasses. I then heard a lot of whoas and wows outside. I then stepped out side and my eyes widened. Prince Soma is here with the boy's school uniform, riding an elephant. I smiled for the first time today and waved and yelled,"PRINCE SOMA!" he looked over to me in confusion until I took my glasses off.

"Eli-" he was about to shout until I put a finger on my mouth. He then beamed and his elephant lifted me up."What are you doing here?! Isn't this an all boys' school? And why are you wearing ridiculous glasses and a wig?"

"Oh! I'm here with Ciel to investigate and stuff and I have to dress as a guy here," I said.

He then hug tackled me,"You look so cute big sis!"

"Whaa!" Ciel exclaimed as Soma's elephant lifted him up. He then sighed,"Prince Soma…I need you help on something…" they started going on and on about Soma spying on Maurice since he's at Maurice's dorm.

******The next day******

"Welcome, Lord Soma. The young master is waiting." Sebastian said as Soma and I came up to him.

"Hey aren't servants not allowed..?" Soma asked.

A dark aura surrounded Sebastian and said,"Lord Soma, if you tell anyone that I am young master's butler, I will have to…"

"I-I won't t-tell anyone!" Soma stuttered.. Then they talked about Maurice and their epic plan and all.

I was still worried about the whole hot springs thing when Redmond came in."Elisa? Is everything alright?" Sebastian suddenly asked.

"I-I..N-no! I-I was just worried about my math test and stuff and being the only girl here..so haha..I-I need to get a..uh…a book! Yeah a book in the library!" I lied as I ran away.

******In the library******

I sighed heavily as I searched an interesting and then I saw a book called"Who's side are you?" ((I seriously don't know if that's a book or not)) though it was at the high shelf. I tried to grab it but it was too high. I was then lifted from the ground and I was able to grab the book and I was settled down."That's a nice book you're reading." a voice said.

"R-Redmond!" I stuttered as I slowly backed away.

"Wait…Morttod. I-I won't tell anyone. I'm pretty sure there's a good reason why you…dressed up..like..THAT…." he said. I adjusted my glasses a little bit as I looked down. He coughed awkardly,"Err….Phantomhive wanted me to get you or I volunteered to get you because he said that he has a plan that could prove that he was innocent and Maurice is a terrible man….he said that you should meet him at the 3rd art room."

I nodded,"T-Thanks…" then I went to the art room.

"Why did you call me here?" Maurice asked.

"Oh, we just wanted to make sure of something," Ciel said."We asked 18 people if you said that it was "4 o'clock" and they said yes. It's not really accidentally, more like on purpose." He then went on about the people Maurice tricked and then showed him this card flower thing.

"Why don't you tell Redmond everything, Maurice." I said as I took my glasses off.

"Fine…." then the doors burst open."The fuck, no way I will." a lot of guys then grabbed Ciel and I."I will become the next prefect!" he then grabbed me and stepped on my stomach."I'M the most beautiful here! I'm going to make you pay!" he then opened my shirt with scissors and both of our eyes widened. Bandages covered my chest. The men behind me accidentally pulled my wig off. "You're a…..YOU'RE A WOMAN?!"

The door then burst open and Greenhill and Edward barged in,"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Greenhill then wacked the guys around me with his weapon."I swore to never use violence again but you made me break my promise, COLE!"

"D-Don't tell Redmond …" Maurice begged.

"Shouldn't you ask us the same?" Bluer and Violet said.

Ciel then started explaining the vibrations of the strings from behind the paintings."I listened to eveything." we heard Redmond said."You disappoint me,Cole. You are not my fag any longer."

"And Cole, why don't you show us your real face." Ciel said as he handed Cole/ Maurice his picture of his ugliness.

"Ciel….I'm sorry for blaming you unjustly! Please forgive me!" Edward said.

"Morttod and I were still late though…" Ciel said.

"It doesn't matter, you were so brave." Bluer said as he surprisingly smiled.

"Speaking of Morttod…" Violet said as he pointed to me.

I was still in shock though. I was staring at the floor with my arms covering myself. I then felt someone stroking my long exposed black hair."Morttod? Or should I say Elisa….am I right?" I then turned around and saw Bluer with his hand out. "We need to discuss something….my lady."

******Swan Gazebo*******

"V-Violet! How long am I supposed to say in this pose?!" Greenhill said as he made a pose with a bat on his stomach.

"Until I'm done," Violet said as he started sketching on his clip board.

"I can't wait till June 4th! It's when the cricket tournament is!" Redmond's new fag exclaimed, which was Joanne Harcourt.((Search him at google or something))

"Is it tradition?" I asked as I sat down on the bard on the Swan Gazebo.

"Yes, it is. Hey Morttod, do you mind taking those off?" Redmond said as he pointed to me.

"Eh? What do you mean..oh…"I said as I looked at myself. I sighed and took my glasses off and wig, showing the high pony tail that I made."Are you sure I'm allowed here? I mean have you talked to the principal about this?" I asked nervously.

Edward then hugged tackled me,"The P4 said that they talked to the principal and they said that the principal said that it was alright as long there aren't any problems! I'm sooo glad you're here Elisa!"

"Eh…thanks…." I said nervously, slowly pushing him away so I wouldn't fall off.

"Family members are allowed to come in the tournament to watch, though there's a party the day before when our family members can come as well. On those days, women can come too! Escorting a beautiful woman also shows your status." Redmond said when he went to his "Druitt Zone".

"I've never seen you escort a woman before though,"Violet said.

"I don't want just an ordinary beautiful woman. That'll be boring then."Redmond replied as he looked over to me. "I always see Bluer walk around with women around him though…" he said smirking.

"Those are my sisters!" Bluer said flushed.

"How many brothers do you have?" Harcourt asked.

"….3 older and 4 younger sisters. I'm the only male…." Bluer said.

1 younger sister is annoying enough…" Violet's fag said.

"My younger sister is graceful and she tame, she's never a bother!" Edward said.

"Speaking of your younger sister….Phantomhive, isn't Elizabeth your fiancé?" Redmond asked. Ciel slowly nodded."Will you ask her to come here?"  
>"Well.…<br>"YES SHE WILL BUT TO SURPORT ME! NOT HIM!" Edward said.

"It'll be interesting to see who she cheers for. So how are things going on between you lads? Did you at least kiss?" Redmond asked with a teasing tone.

"RE-RE-RE-REDMOND!?" both of them exclaimed.

"You're a guy too after all, can't say that nothing happened." Violet's fag said who I just learned his name, Cheslock.

"LIZZY WOULD NEVER DO THAT!SHE 'S MY LITTLE ANGEL!" Edward said, teary eyed.

"The cricket tournament isn't about dancing with women!" Greenhill said as he stood up.

Violet threw an eraser at Greenhill's head,"I said don't move. Now, you ruined my master piece…."

"If I may," I said as everyone turned to me. I grinned teasingly,"Actually, Lizzy kissed Phantomhive here on the cheek 2 times."

"ELISA!" Ciel shouted with flushed face.

"SHE WHAT?!" Edward exclaimed as he grabbed Ciel's tie."Why you little-"

"Hey Morttod or Lady Elisa, have YOU kissed someone like on the lips?" Redmond asked. Now it's my turn to feel embarrass.

Sebastian then popped into my mind and I started blushing madly."W-Well…"

"She actually did! We saw it in our own eyes!" Edward said."Right Ciel?"

Ciel then smirked,"Indeed, Edward." shit pay back.

"Well who was it?" Redmond asked, smirking since he liked my reaction.

"Oh! It's actually Ciel's-" Edward was about to say until I came up to him and kissed his cheek.

"What were you about to say, Edward?" I asked with a slight dark aura surrounding me.

Edward was stunned with my action."I-I…..I-I…forgot."

"That wasn't very nice, Morttod." Redmond said as he grinned and crossed his arms."It isn't fair that Edward gets the special treatment. I'm starting get annoyed until the P4 gasped.

I looked over Ciel who was confused,"Erm…is something wrong? I only said Derrick Arden…"

"Did you say…DERRICK?"Violet said surprised and scared.

"Er…..I think I should go….." I said as I started walking away.

Redmond grabbed my hand,"Meet me at the back of the auditorium, but in your male get up since no one knows you're a woman yet." I nodded and went away.

I arrived at Sebastian's office with my male get up, just in case if anyone sees me."Sebastian..?" I said as I walked and closed the door. The room looks empty."Oh well…" I started to leave until someone grabbed my hand and my glasses was off and someone covered my eyes with my hands behind my back"What the…!"

"Shh….be a good girl," the familiar voice said.

"S-Sebastian?" I said.

"Shh…." he then licked my neck and I heard the door clicked, he must've locked it. I shivered and I wanted to know the explanation why he's doing this to me until….."You know, I told you that you're mine.." I then felt that I was thrown on his bed with my eyes still covered. My wig was then taken off and he started stroking my hair."Hmm…..I wonder if you're ready…"my eyes widened under his glove and started squirming. He put my hands above my head."-sighs- I guess I'll have to wait…..but….this won't hurt….now would it?" he then pressed his lips on to mine.((Do you know how awkward this is for me to type? XD)) he then put his free hand under my shirt which made me gasped. I felt him smirk and his tongue went I my mouth. My eyes widened and my mind seriously wanted me to punch him or something. Though, there's a tiny voice that kept saying "no" his hand went higher and higher until he reached part of my back that leveled my chest. I froze since I seriously have no idea what to do. His gloved hand then went on my chest. I started muffling that he's an idiot under his lips. He pulled back and took his hand off of my chest and eyes. I panted and whipped my mouth.

I heard him chuckle and then I slowly urned to him,"Why…you little…..ggrrr…YOU'RE GOING TO FUCKING PAY FOR THAT YOU PERV!"

"What do you mean? YOU haven't even paid your little bill. You've been hanging out with Redmond."

My angry expression soften and tilted my head and sighed,"Wow…seriously?" I leaned over to him and kissed his forehead."Now, I have to go into an assembly." I put on my wig and glasses and waved goodbye.

******Auditorium******

"I wonder what's the sudden assembly's about," I heard someone murmur as I hid behind the curtains.

I gulped and I could feel my hands shaking."Nervous?" Redmond said as he came up to me. I adjusted my glasses and nodded."Well, don't worry. It'll be alright as long as I'm around." I smiled and nodded."Okay, let's do this." The P4 and I came on stage."Hello gentlemen. I know this is confusing since it's all sudden. You know our dear friend Morttod here, right?" Redmond said as he pointed to me and everyone nodded."Okay….the principal said that he is still welcome in this school…or should I say…" I sighed and took my glasses and wig off and all of them gasped.

"M-Morttod is a woman!" someone exclaimed.

"Calm down everyone,again, the principal said it's okay as long SHE doesn't cause any trouble. May I introduce you to Elisa Morttod!" I bowed down.

I beamed and said,"I know it's shocking for a lady to be an all boy's school, but I wanted to be rebellious for once and my friends are here so…..please understand."

*****The next day******

"I wonder where Elisa is. She should be here right now…" I heard Edward said as I hid behind a wall.

"Well, you did tell her she could wear what she wants since she's a girl and all." Greenhill said.

"I didn't see Elisa after she took a shower because she waited for everyone to be done,"Ciel said.

I breath in and out heavily and tightened my high pony tail and ran to them, waving my hand up in the air,"I'm here!" they turned around to see me and then Edward and Cheslock fell on the ground nose bleeding. I was wearing a school girls uniform with my black skirt that reached my mid thighs, a black and blue school girl top uniform with the Blue House's mark on it, and high black sock and black flats."Err….did I do something or…"

Redmond, Greenhill, Bluer, and Violet looked at me with flushed faces."N-No..! It's just..what are you wearing…?" Redmond said.

I slightly pulled the skirt down,"Well, in Japan, they where uniforms like these. I'm rather fond with Japan so sometimes, I dress up like them. Do you not like it? I could always change back to my school boy's uniform."

"I-It's fine….just don't wear it at the breeze or whatever…" Bluer said as he looked down, adjusting his glasses.

I smiled and tilted my head to look at Violet,"What about you Violet?"

Violet looked up to me and pulled his hood further down his face,"….it's alright."

"Come on everyone, we have to go to fencing class." Ciel said.

"Yay! We have class all together!" I exclaimed as I put my arms on Bluer and Greenhill's shoulders.

******Fencing classroom******

I could feel all eyes on me as I walked in with the P4 and Ciel and the fags in the classroom. They started whispering and a boy came up to me,"H-Hi….erm….M-Morttod. I-I just wanted to say high and all that…." he looked down with his cheeks slightly pink.

I looked at him surprised and smiled,"Well, I guess I should say hi to you too. What's your name?"

He fidgeted,"Erm….Norm…"

I smiled and put an arm on his shoulder,"Well Norm, it's nice meeting ya." I looked over to his face that was making a thumbs up but then saw me look at them."Hiya to Norm's friends!" I said waving."Well, I gotta go change so class could begin." I said as I ruffled his hair and went to the changing stalls.

******4 min later******

"Okay! Fencing class is now starting! I shall choose the men who would duel against each other." our fencing teacher said. He then looked over to me,"And erm…lady." I slowly nodded.

"Okay! I'm going to choose the lil lady to start us off! I would like to see if this little girl could fight." everyone gasped as I stood up with the fencing sword and I tightened my pony tail." Elisa Morttod's opponent would be….Maurice Cole!" the P4 and Ciel slightly gasped as Maurice came up to me with an annoyed and angry face.

"I WILL win this time…..Morttod." Maurice said as he gritted his teeth.

"You don't know me as well as you think," I said with an angry tone. Maurice and I put on our fencing masks on.  
>"Ready..set….FENCE!" our teacher said.<p>

Maurice started trusting forward with all his might. Does he seriously want to hurt me or something? I kept on dodging and then he aimed on my head. My eyes widened and I did a back flip and rolled on the ground. I then stood back up and started trusting forward."You little bitch, you can't beat me with armature!" I gritted my teeth and start aiming at his stomach."That's more like it! But, I COULD DO BETTER!" he then started slashing and I have to block every single move. Everyone gasped and I looked at him angrily. I then flipped over him and pointed my sword at the back of his neck.

"THIS is better," I said. Everyone clapped and I bowed.

"And the winner is…..Elisa Morttod!" my teacher said as he grabbed my wrist and raised my hand up. I beamed at them.

But then out of nowhere…"I always wanted to do this…" Redmond said as he went up to me.

"Do wha-" I was about to say until he kissed my cheek and forehead.

"That'll do for now," he said.

((…..HHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Hello everyone it's…-drum roll- BLACKBUTLERPHANGRELL! I...I..have nothing to say..so... one love BlackButlerPhanGrell and that is a wrap and ZOOP!))


	15. Chapter 15

((…. :T))

******Elisa's POV******

I was sound asleep until I heard screaming. I rubbed my eyes as I stood up,"Huh..? What's going on..?" I said.

"Lady Morttod! We have to go!" McMillian said, shaking me awake.

I stood up as I stretched, I looked down on myself, only wearing a long shirt. We started running bare foot and we saw fire at the Violet Wolf dorms. Sebastian was riding on an elephant with buckets of water. I ran to the prefects, who were huddling Violet."What happened!" I said as I went over beside Violet.

Redmond then embraced me and settled my head on his chest,"It isn't safe for you here and you're only barefoot!"

"And….if there's a strong wind…your..er…clothing might..ya know…." Cheslock said as he made a brezze noise and making an action that requires a skirt flipping.

I slightly pushed Redmond off,"I'm fine. I need to help Se-Professor Michaelis with the fire!"

Greenhill then grabbed my hand,"You cannot go in there! You might get hurt!"  
>I shook off from his grip,"I'll be fine!" I then ran to the elephant and grabbed 2 buckets of water and ran under the window that was smoking."Greenhill! Give me a boost!" he slowly nodded and lifted me up on the ground and threw me up in the air. I then went inside the window and threw water on the fire. I kept on coughing and I was ready to jump off so I could get more water until, the wooden bars that were on fire came crashing down on me. I tried getting it off, but it was too hot. I then felt it being lifted off of me and I sat up, coughing.<p>

""You're an idiot, Lady Elisa," I heard Sebastian said as he lifted me off the ground.

"Right -cough- back at ya.." I said as I slightly grinned.

We arrived outside and saw Bluer and Redmond running to me,"What were you thinking?! You could've died ya know!" Bluer shouted.

"Well…..why don't you repay me or whatever after what I just did. The fire's all gone now," I said as I coughed.

"I-I…I will…" Bluer replied.

******the next day******

"You want me to what?!" I said in excitement.

"You and Phantomhive get to play in the cricket tournament…unless you don't know how.." Clayton said.

"Don't worry! I'll go look up how to play cricket and how to win and stuff!"I said as I beamed.

"Alright…You should go to the library after your classes or if you have free time,"Clayton said as he left me alone in the hallway. I shrugged and went with my way.

******At the library*******

I changed into my good old boy's school uniform 'cause it was starting to get windy since it's still kinda spring since it's like May and all that. I put my hair down and I have stacks of books about cricket and I started taking notes from it. I sighed and then Redmond sat beside me,"Soo…what're you doing? And, why are you wearing the boy's uniform?"

I sighed and shrugged,"I'm studying and all that for the cricket tournament and I'm also doing my homework and it's still windy since it's spring and my skirt might flip and all that."

"Oh….alright…I'll see you later!" Redmond said as he waved goodbye.

******June 3rd, the day before the cricket competition******

"I'll be humiliated…" I panicked as I paced back and fort by the door. I could hear the chattering of the party already."I-I'm the only woman in an all boy's school!"

"It's basically your fault…" Ciel said.

"What the hell, Ciel?! YOU were the one who-" I started as I pointed angrily at him.

"Calm down, Lady Elisa. You'll do fine," Sebastian said.

I sighed,"Well…it can't be helped…"

"Is everyone ready?! Lady Elisa?! Where-" Bluer said as he saw then his face reddened."Er…there you are…..are you ready for your entrance?" I nodded as I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

I then heard the vice principal announced,"Here they come! Top of the world….Green Lion!" then Greenhill's team mates in the tournament walked in with armors. Everyone cheered. "Brilliant Eden….Scarlet Fox!"Then Scarlet Fox came out with petals coming through the door as Redmond and his team mates are wearing king like clothing. All the women squealed and wowed, then the room gloomed. "Ghost Legion….Violet Wolf!" everyone screamed in slight horror. Then it was our dorm's turn. Owls came out of the door,"God only knows…..Sapphire Owl!" the guys wore like those graduation looking clothing that was color blue. I then heard Lizzy squealed and everyone clapped. I gulped, well…..time to get meh damn swag on. I was the last one who stepped out and everyone gasped. I was walking in with my hair in a braid with a blue and white dress that is sleeveless that reaches above my knees with black flats and long white socks with glasses that weren't thick and big((It's like Will's)). They began to murmur until the P4 went to the fire and said their Weston College oath or something like that. "The 1889 school year's…dormitory cricket tournament open!"

Everyone started eating after then and I was eating cake, right beside Ciel. Bluer's sisters then came in teasing him on how boring he is. Then his sisters put their attention to Ciel. Apparently, they were trying to convince Ciel to propose to their little sister. Elizabeth then barged in and said "fiancé" out loud as she spoke. Then Edward came up to Ciel and started suffocating him,"CIEL YOU BASTARD! EVEN THOUGH YOU HAVE LIZZY, YOU DCNFECJKNCNRNJKRJRN!" I didn't really know what he said since he was blabbering too much.

"Oh….hey sweet cheeks!" one of Bluer's sister said. I pointed to myself and they nodded."Why are ya here in an all boy's school?"

I shrugged,"Being a lady's been boring. So, I wanted to rebel against that lady ish and stuff."

Then they grabbed me and settled me beside Bluer,"You 2 are PERFECT for eachother! Why don't YOU guys get married?!"

I took my glasses off and put it in my pocket as Bluer and I turned red,"Er…"

"My, Blue House is as noisy as always.." Redmond said as he smiled.

"Elisa! You look so pretty in that dress! If you don't take me as your brother, I would've made you my wife!" Prince Soma said as he hug tackled me.

"Aw…thanks Prince Soma," I sad as I patted his head as he let go of me.

Redmond then said something rude to a young lady until…."That is not the way to treat a lady, nephew!" a familiar voice said. Oh hell…no…."Have you forgotten what I taught you?!"

"The Viscount Druitt!" the young woman exclaimed. Yes…Lord Druitt.

"Uncle Aleister!" Redmond exclaimed.

"Ahh…how nostalgic. My alma mater! I feel like my youth here, as fresh as the morning dew on roses, was only yesterday!" Lord Druitt said with sparkles in the background. He then turned to me and he gasped,"Oh my! Is this who I think it is?!" he then lifted up my chin and put his arm around my waist."It is! It is you, my darling little raven! I thought you've died in the ship! Oh how I missed you so much! I was crying out your name as I floated on a boat as the sunlight shone it's light at me!" I smiled awkwardly.

"You know her?" Redmond asked.

"Ah yes! She's an INCREDIBLE fighter! She's the fairest woman that I've ever met!" Lord Druitt said as he touched my cheek.

"Err….it's great to see you too…." I said as I slowly removed him off me.

I then felt arms around my waist again and I was spun around,"I'm sorry uncle but, she's mine."

My eyes widened,"Oh? A competition eh?"Lord Druitt said with a smirk.

I then pulled away from Redmond,"Whoa whoa whoa….WHOA. I'm not owned by anyone, alright?"

******The next day, Cricket tournament******

I was hiding by a wooden beam outside…I was hiding from the sun to be exact. It was soooo freaken hot in June! =-=. I was also told to hide here before the game starts by Sebastian since he's our coach as well. He said I was the secret weapon. I'm going to fail! I'll b the humiliation of Blue House! Bluer has the bat while Prince Soma has the ball. Bluer miserably failed when Soma threw the ball and they go bowled. Soma threw the ball again when it was Clayton's turn and Clayton hit the ball but it went up to the sky and Redmond caught and made a sweet innocent face and the fan girls goes wild. Every single person failed apparently. I then saw the 3 servants, Paula, Elizabeth and McMillian sitting. Aw…Snake isn't here..oh well. Ciel then grabbed the ball when the ball bounced on the grass. Man…they suck..NO OFFENSE! It was Redmond's team to hit with the bat and then Redmond came up with his hair into a pony tail. One of my team mates threw the ball and Redmond was able to hit them. I was observing the ones who were good at this, which was Redmond and Prince Soma. I then saw Lau and Ranmao, making a gambling board. A lot bet that Blue is going to fail. Redmond was still up and Sebastian looked over to me and nodded. I gulped and started walking in. Everyone turned to me and half of the arena of guys nosebleeded. It's probably my fault because it isn't very lady like to wear black short shorts with white socks and sneakers and a blue shirt that has the Blue House symbol on it with my hair in low pig tails. Everyone gasped"They're making a young lady play this game?! And what's with those inappropriate clothing?!"

Bluer then went over to me,"Er….what are you wearing and are you ready for this?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded,"Yup! I might actually be the sportiest person here…and these clothes helps me run better and move more." I then grabbed the ball and I concentrated.

"Ah…Lady Elisa…..well isn't this a surprise? I would like to see you beat me," Redmond said with a smirk.

I looked at him sternaly,"You wish. One thing for sure that every challenge I take, .WIN." Redmond's smirk widened and he positioned himself. I could feel all eyes on me. Concentrate…..it's just like baseball in PE at highschool or something. I then cracked my knuckles and then I threw the ball with all my might. Everyone gasped and what it looks like…we actually scored some points. Damn straight I have beaten the great Redmond. Of course that'll I'll win! Pssh….I knew that from the start..I mean, I'm Elisa Morttod! Who would beat me?

Some of the guys then changed their bet on the team winning on the Blue team! That's right, I beat Redmond like a BOSS! X3 Everyone cheered for me and I waved at them. It was then break time. I sat down on the grass with a towel around my neck while I was drinking water."You were actually good, Morttod." Bluer said as he came up to me while adjusting his glasses.

"Meh…..I just know how to win,"I said as I stood up."It's our turn again to bat." It was Ciel's turn to bat and Joanna was throwing. They were about to win until most of the Red teams' members rolled on the ground while clutching their stomachs except for Prince Soma. What the hell..?

"The winner of the first match is Sapphire Owl since the Scarlet Fox dorms are ill." the announcer said.

"….EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" everyone shrieked. I laughed and jumped up in the air.

******after awhile******

"I've got the health from the great goddess!"Soma said as he bragged about not getting sick. He was sitting down on a picnic blanket with the 3 servants,Tanaka, Lau and Ranmao.

I embraced him from behind,"I was worried ya know!"I made a duck face,"You shouldn't have done that to your so-called big sis!"  
>"Elisa!" they exclaimed.<p>

"Yeah yeah, I'll be going in the arena again. Dang! It's so hot here!" I said I laid on the ground.

Bard then grinned,"Hmm…you're right, Elisa. I wonder where that "heat" is coming from." he then glanced at me.

I punched him on his forehead,"Can you be serious at once? And…appropriate? You're acting like Sebastian."

Bard then looked at me and grinned,"Ooh~ So you're saying that he does this kind of things to you to huh..?"

I flicked his forehead,"That's not what I said!"

"Then what are you saying about-" Bard started to say.

I then stuffed his mouth with the meat pie,"I don't want you to starve so…WHY DON'T YOU EAT?!" a dark aura then surrounded me,"Yes…..eat up….!" Bard nodded in he scooted to Meyrin's side.

"Would you look at that, it's going to be Blue House vs Green House,"Sebastian said as he sat next to me.

"Oh hey Sebastian-Oops, I meant "Professor Michaelis". I said as I nudge him as I eat some bread.

"Hahaha, very funny."He said as he rolled his eyes.

I then drank some water,"Aww….I'm going to be against Edward then. I mean, he's my friend and all that."

"Though, you need to complete your orders. To bring the Blue House victory." Sebastian said as he stood up. He then held out his hand,"Let's go, milady."

I rolled my eyes and took his hand,"You don't have to be so formal since you're a teacher and all that."

"One HELL of a teacher," He chuckled as we started walking to the arena.

******a few min later******

I was facing Edward as we lined up,"Eer….so…hi..?" I said awkwardly.

Edward fidgeted,"Erm….we're not going to go easy on you..even though you're a girl…"

I smiled and made a peace sign,"I hope we'll still be friends if either of us wins." he then grinned and nodded. The game and started and the Blue House was batting. Sebastian then set up an orchestra and started playing them. The Blue House members have their eyes close and Sebastian would give them music signals on when to hit. They were actually hitting them. I looked over to Edward who was frustrated, he then swung the ball with some amazing technic and we got bowled. Sebastian then looked over to me and nodded. I nodded and went up the front and took the bat. Edward's eyes widened and softened.

"You're good at this, Elisa. But, are you good enough?" he said.

I sighed,"I'm just going to try my best." I then positioned myself.

"Well, isn't this going to be interesting,"I heard Lady Francis said.

"Purple Burnout!" Edward said as he copied Chesslock's ultimate cricket move and threw the ball at me.

"Erm….Blue….erm,…take out!" I yelled as I spun the bat and hit the ball with all my might. Everyone gasped and beamed and jumped up in the air. I managed to hit the ball and we scored some points. "YES! I managed to hit it! I'm so happy!"

Bluer and Ciel ran to me,"How the hell did you do that?!"

I pumped my fist up in the air while smiling,"I have NO IDEA!"

"And..what was that…Blue take out..thing…?" Bluer asked.

I shrugged,"I just thought my awesome hit should be named!"

******a few min later******

Sebastian mysteriously disappeared and it was the Green House's turn to bat. I was then being pushed up in a tent,"What are you doing?!" I yelled when Ciel pushed me inside.

"Lau's going to do everything and don't worry. I just need a distraction so we could score a few more points,"Ciel said as Lau grabbed me and started taking my clothes off.

"Now now Miss Elisa, you're doing this for the earl,"Lau said as he took my shirt off.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

*******a few min later******

This is not good, not good at all! I fidgeted and I sighed. Seriously Ciel? Seriously? WHHHHYYYYY?! I then heard a few shouts that the Green House kept missing the ball, and I know why and how. It was Edward's turn and like the others, he missed. Apparently, Lau's girls are posing with their skin out in the open. It was Greenhill's turn."Come at me!" Greenhill shouted. Lau's women started pushing me up in the middle.

"W-Waah..!" I yelped as I was now center of attention. I was wearing a red tube and a black bottom skirt thing like Ranmao's and I had my hair up in buns. I was blushing madly with my legs trying to cover as much as it can while I started pulling my skirt slightly down. And Greenhill, of course, missed. Edward was blushing madly and..huh..? It looks like he was about to faint or something…."H-Hey!" my arms was then pulled on top of my head and my leg was pushed up.

"You should pose,"Lau said with a smirk.

"Lau…I'm going to kill you!" I said as I gritted my teeth. The announcer came and started yelling at Lau and Lau said that he doesn't speak or know very good english…. =_= "I-I'm so sorry!" I said as I kept on bowing. Felt all eyes behind me.

"S-Stop bowing! You can't bow in that….clothing!" he shouted. My face then turned red and bowed ounce more and I ran off to the changing room.

******a few min later******

I came out and Ciel threw the ball and Edward's the batter. I then sat down to take a drink and then suddenly, Blue House has 105 and Green House has 103! One more shot Green House might win and Greenhill is batting! He was about to strike a dangerous/powerful move and he could hit Ciel! I ran to them and then BOOM! Everyone gasped. I looked over to Ciel. I was hit by the bat on my forehead and it is now bleeding, and so is Ciel's. I thought I could save him, but I guess I was slow since I was a few feet away from him. Ciel then grabbed the ball and he threw it while he was on the ground with me and..well..Blue House won…! Everyone cheered and went over to Ciel and started praising him. Sebastian then came and took him from the crowd."How rash! You're quite hurt, Phantomhive. Now, where is Lady Elisa?" everyone then stopped cheering and looked around and saw me. They gasped and started panicking. Well, it isn't everyday that you would see a girl on the grass with blood gushing from her forehead. Greenhill then picked me up and carried me at the nurse's office with Ciel and Sebastian.

When Greenhill was gone….."WHAT THE HELL?! CAN'T YOU BE MORE GENTLE?!" I screamed as Sebastian dabbed my wound since Ciel was done.

"I am,"Sebastian sighed as he was done.

I sighed and plopped down on the nurse bed,"I'm so tired…I just want to go to sleep…" I said as I took my bands off my head and laid my head down on the pillow. The door then burst open and all the members of the Blue House started blabbing about how happy they are. We were also told that we would be attending the "Victory Parade".

******later…******

"I look ridiculous!" Ciel said as he blushed because his certain attire for the parade was too big for him.

I laughed,"Well, guess who looks happy here?" I was wearing black pants and a tux with my hair in a pony tail with flowers around it.

"Says the girl who's wearing a man's outfit!" Ciel shouted.

"Well, at least I actually look good in it!" I said as I whipped my long black hair on his face.

"As if!" he shouted back.

"Now now you 2, you're acting like siblings. Besides, I have one just for you, young master,"Sebastian said he held up an outfit for Ciel.

Ciel changed and we went to the lake and we stood on the boats we started rowing until…well….we fell in the water…..everyone laughed and then cheered. We started having a party and then I stood up on one of the cheers."Hello everyone!" I shouted as I beamed and waved my arms in the air. Everyone looked over to me and smiled,"Well, I just wanted to say that today….I PROVED THAT WOMEN CAN DO THINGS LIKE MEN CAN DO!" some of the little girls nodded and waved their arms in the air. I then put my hand on my hip"I mean seriously, I bet I could work this outfit better than the P4s." I said as I looked over to them and winked. Everyone laughed and so did the prefects."Well, that's all! Thank you for your attention!"

******at midnight******

"Lady Elisa,"someone whispered as they shook me.

I rubbed my eyes and sat up,"Sebastian?" he was wearing his butler uniform.

He then pulled me up,"You need to change into your cat form."

"Which one?" I asked as we started walking down the hallway.

"You choose,"He said.

"Fine," I then changed into my black cat form."So, what's going on?"

"Young master was invited to this midnight tea party with the principal. It could be dangerous,"he said as he carried me suddenly."We need to get there fast."

We then arrived just in time when Ciel took his eye patch off. Sebastian was then ordered to get Dereck. Sebastian then tied Dereck up and helped Greenhill since Dereck bit him because he's a fucking corpse. " ..? No…SEBASTIAN is my butler."Ciel said.

"BUTLER?!" they exclaimed.

"And Elisa here, is one of my most trusted people who helps me with my cases. We came here to solve our case about Dereck being gone and all that,"he said.

The P4 started explaining about the Dereck getting killed by them thing."And now….wait….Elisa, why are you a…cat…?" Redmond said."N-Not because you look bad and all!"

I raised an eyebrow and went beside Sebastian and put my right ear on his arm,"I'm just that awesome to be a..erm…a cat..?"

"Now I see…and it's your doing!" Sebastian said as he pointed to the so-called principal."Why don't we drop the teacher act here?"

The principal laughed,"Ah, man. I really liked this job too." Sebastian the slightly pushed Ciel behind him and he pulled me closer to him."You've offered my the best of laughs.."the man then took his hat off.

"UNDERTAKER!" Ciel and I shouted. The P4 and the fags are shocked right now.

"Hello earl, you're as tiny as ever. And Lady Elisa, I do admire your cat form….hwehehe…" the Undertaker said. Strangely, he sound..weird….I mean normal! He sounds weird 'cause he doesn't sound weird, which means he sounds normal but weird because he doesn't sound normal before but now he does and that's not normal..!...what the hell am I doing to myself? I guess I didn't hear the P4's other story because everyone looked spooked right now.

"Just killing someone like that…what are you saying?" Ciel said with shock.

I raised an eyebrow and looked over to Sebastian and the Undertaker. I started snickering and Undertaker laughed out loud."BWAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT STORY WAS AMAZING! BWAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh? That's rare. It seems we actually agree with each other,"Sebastian said.

I coughed,"I'm sorry Ciel. It's just…." I rubbed the back of my head,"You always kill people…..just like that and…it's weird that those words are coming out of your own mouth…"  
>Zombies then came out of nowhere,"Sebastian! Elisa! Get him!- wait..Elisa..?" Ciel said as he looked over to me.<p>

"Say double selfie!" I said as I stood beside the Undertaker with my phone up in the air. Undertaker and I took some pictures."Sweet! This is sooooo going to be in FB and my profile pic in Wattpad!" I exclaimed."You actually look cooler than before, Undertaker!"

"No problem sweet cheeks,"he said as he snapped his fingers.

"Elisa!" Ciel shouted as he face palmed.

"Oi Lady Elisa, my shop would be open for ya when you need any thing…which you will in the future!" the Undertaker said."But for now, you need to get some sleep." I was about to protest when everything turned black.

((Hello everyone it's…..BLACKBUTLERPHANGRELL! I know I know..I know that I took FOREVA to do this chapter! It's because I went to 6 flags and I was tired with stuff…..OKAY?! Anyway….one love BlackButlerPhanGrell and that is a wrap and ZOOP!))


	16. Chapter 16

((Hellooo! I don't own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji or songs or whatever and..and….STUFF! :3))

******Elisa's POV******

My eyes opened and I was being carried by Sebastian,"W-What happened? W-Where's the Undertaker?"

He looked over to me, wearing his butler uniform, "The Undertaker took out his scythe from behind and tapped the back of your head swiftly and you fainted and then…he left….that's all that you need to know right now." I nodded and laid my head against his chest."Elisa…" I looked up."Promise me that if you EVER got to his shop or near him, you'll have to take me with you…NO MATTER WHAT."

I looked at him surprised because he looks…..worried,"…alright. I promise." I then changed my position on his arms and put my arms around his neck and rested my chin on his shoulder,"Hey Sebastian…why are you doing this? Ciel ordered you didn't he?"

He then looked down on me,"…yes. Though, before he even ordered me too…I…I was….I was planning ahead.." he then cleared his throat.

I felt my cheeks warmed and shook my head and the warmth faded. I then smiled at him,"…Thank you…you know, I've heard that demons only care about themselves."

"Hmm…quite true…." he said looking up.

"Yet…every time I needed someone…you….you were always there…" I said as I smiled as I stared down.

"Well, if I couldn't do such a thing….what kind of butler would I be?" he chuckled.

I kissed his cheek,"A terrible one." I then saw the P4 walking out the door. I told Sebastian to put me down and I started running towards them."Where are you guys going?!"

They then stopped,"Elisa?"

I tilted my head as I came up to them,"Where are you guys going?" I repeated.

Greenhill looked down,"We…we've been..we've been told to leave the school."

My eyes widened,"What…?! You can't!"

Redmond made a small smile,"It's alright, we deserved it. Besides, after your little case….you won't be here anymore. It'll be quite boring in the academy."

Bluer adjusted his glasses,I-I…agree…."

Violet came up to me and in everyone's surprise, he hugged me."…..you were the only girl who ever liked the way I am. You were the only one who wasn't terrified of me. So in return for your kindness, I give you….I give you a hug….." he then let go of me and his cheeks turned slightly pink,"Keep in mind that I don't just hug anyone….!"

I smiled and hugged him back,"Thank you, time to time…I could see the good in someone's heart I guess…." I then let go and looked over to Sebastian, who was standing by a corner.

I then felt my ears and tail warmed up."You know, I have no idea how you managed to look like this..but…I would like to keep you as my cat."Redmond said as he ran his fingers through my ears and hair. I just realized that I was still in my cat form.

I then slowly pulled his hand away,"Well…I'm sorry to disappoint you…"

Suddenly, Redmond pulled the back of my neck and he…he kissed me..right on my freaken lips. Oh shit. He then let me go,"We shall meet again! And perhaps….." he then kissed my hand,"maybe someday, you'll be my wife." the P4 then started walking away."Don't forget to change out of your nightdress! It's quite windy and your skirt might flip!" they then disappeared.

I sighed and I changed back into my human form and smiled."Hmm….maybe….."

*******time skip*****

I guess I fell asleep again at the carriage ride on the way to the manor. I was now wearing my jeans and a plain black sleeveless with Sebastian's coat on me. When we arrived at the manor, there was sheeps everywhere. I then hugged all of the servants and then Finny and Snake ran off to catch a sheep. I heard Ciel snicker and I smiled at myself.

***leh time skip***at night**

I can't help but think about Sebastian. We made out...a lot I guess...and...I don't why. It seems that...it doesn't matter...I then looked up at the ceiling. What am I to you…?

*****In the morning******

I woke up in the middle of the afternoon and I sat up. I yawned and left the room."Hello? Is anyone here?" I called out as I walked down the staircase with my clothes still on from yesterday. No one answered."I'm alone…." I grinned."I'm alone..! I'M ALONE! I'M FREAKEN FREEE!" I shouted as I ran up to my room and changed. I went out the hallway with sunglasses with a leather jacket, leather pants, sneakers, my S.W.A.G cap, and my skateboard. I grinned and I jumped up on the staircase railing with my skateboard."They see me rollin'! They hatin'! Patrolling like they're tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty! Catch me ridin' dirty!" I sang out loud. I then saw the front door of the manor open and I lost y balance and fell on the ground. I saw black fancy shoes in front of me. Oh shit..I looked up and Sebastian, Ciel, and the 5 servants.

"Erm….Lady Elisa..?" Sebastian said.

I stood up and adjusted my sunglasses and leather jacket,"You see me rollin' now you hatin'!" they looked at me weirdly. I stood back on my skateboard and started skateboarding away."Move bitch! Get out the way! Get out the way bitch! Get out the way!" I shouted out loud as I skated to the dining room.

Sebastian and the servants went back to their chores and I was eating brunch with Ciel. "So….where'd you guys go?" I asked as I ate chocolate cake.

"We went to the stores to buy Meyrin new glasses, New hat for Finny, and whatever Snake and Bard wants." Ciel said after he finished his cheese cake. He then stood up,"Sebastian and I are going to go somewhere." Ciel said as he gestured Sebastian.

Sebastian came up to me and kissed my forehead,"I'll have to go again, take care of the servants."

I blushed angrily/embarrassed/touched,"HEY! Don't do that in public!" I yelled as I shook my arms around.

They left and I sighed."Not in "public" huh? So…you guys do stuff like that when you guys are alone?" Bard said as him and the 3 servants appeared behind me.

I turned around with a dark aura surrounding me,"I..don't…hear..you…" I gritted my teeth.

Bard then went behind them,"Take away my memory instead…! That'll be better right?!"

I then tackled him and I started twisting his arm with a dangerous smile on my face,"YOU WILL NOW FORGET EVERY SNGLE FUC-" I started to say until…

"CIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLL~~~! WHERE ARE YOU?!~~~," I heard Lizzy shout. I was startled and I fell flat on Bard. Lizzy then came in,"Oh! Hey Elisa~! Oh my..! Are you okay down there Bard?"

"MFHP!" Bard muffled.

"Huh..?" I tilted my head and looked down. I realized that Bard's face was stuffed in my chest. My eyes widened and I got off him,"Oh hell…I'm SO SORRY!" I said as I helped him up.

He shook his head while rubbing the back of his neck,"Nah, it was a great view…the most beautiful view that I've ever seen.."

I then punched him,"Yeah yeah….dream later." I turned to Lizzy,"Sorry sweet cheeks but, Ciel and Sebastian aren't here yet."

She sighed,"Alright." We sat down on the chairs in the kitchen and it was silent for awhile."Hey Elisa, do you think I'm…..to soft or…childish..?"I shook my head."Well….other people say I am….."

I then hugged her,"Well…..we don't give a fuck though!"

She gasped,"Language!"

I laughed nervously,"Well….WHO CARES!" I turned to Bard and Snake."Give me that rolling cart!" they looked at me confused but gave me the cart anyway. I put Lizzy on it and I also jumped in."Here comes some freedom! You servants should try and catch us!" I shouted.

"Wha-!" Lizzy exclaimed as I rolled the cart and we started rolling away, fast.

"Lady Elisa! Lady Elizabeth!" Finny, Meyrin, and Snake shouted as the 4 of them ran to us.

I pulled my phone out and played a song.

((Shake it off by Taylor Swift))

"WOOHOO!" I exclaimed as the servants finally caught up to us and stopped the cart.

"That…WAS FUN!" Lizzy exclaimed.

"Not-pant-for us..!" Snake panted.

"What's going on..?" I heard Ciel when he and Sebastian walked in.

"CIIIEIEIEIEIELLL!~" Lizzy exclaimed as she hoped off the cart and hug tackled Ciel.

"You're going to fall," Sebastian said as he lifted me off and settled me down. "What a lady you are…."

Lizzy finally let go of Ciel,"As I was saying….Sebastian. You shouldn't be flirting with women like that."

I raised an eyebrow. Sebastian looked over to Ciel,"Young master, I was simply asking them to have some of Funtom Company's perfume." he then smirked.

"Sure, by seducing them or something….." Ciel muttered. My eyebrow twitched…..flirting eh..? "Anyway, we need to go to the factory and get something. Since you haven't really explored London yet, Elisa, we came back to get you and the rest."

"Aw..! That's so sweet of you!" I exclaimed as I hugged him and ruffled his hair."You seriously act like meh lil bro!"

"S-Stop that!" Ciel exclaimed as he turned pink.

I hugged him once more,"Okay~! I'll just change!" I then ran upstairs.

******in town*****

I was wearing Sebastian's coat that I found in my room and black high tops with my hair down. "This is soooo cool in person!" I exclaimed as I look around. I then spotted some teenage girls like me whispering and pointing at Sebastian. Then one of them came over to him and "accidentally" tripped and fell on him. And Sebastian as a "gentleman" and caught her.

"Are you alright, milady?" he asked as fucking roses and sparkles surrounded him.

The girl blushed and smiled,"Y-Yes…! Thank you! Any woman would love to be caught by a handsome fellow like you,"she said seductively. I rolled my eyes and raised an eyebrow. Wow… I've seen that trick before.

Sebastian noticed and smirked,"Any man would love to catch a beautiful lady like you."

The girl nodded,"H-Here's my mansion address if you ever want to come over!" she exclaimed as she handed him a card and ran away to her friends.

"Well, wasn't that interesting? Huh..? Lady Elisa..?" he looked over to me as a dark aura surrounded me with an annoyed was put on my face.

I took my phone and put it on Meyrin's hand,"Hold this.." I turned to Ciel and Finny."You guys should walk the other direction. I don't want the Earl and his fiancé to get embarrassed from my actions." the servant looked at me confused but pulled Ciel away with Lady Lizzy. I looked at Sebastian with my eyebrow raised and played the music from my phone with full volume.

((What the hell by Avril Lavigne))

I then took Sebastian's coat off and everyone gasped when they saw my clothing. I was wearing jean shorts with fish net stockings and a black crop top with white writings that said "What the hell" and pulled Sebastian's tie, with our lips barely touching. I then let him go and went up to Snake and gave him a quick kiss and started running away as Bard, Sebastian, Meyrin, and Snake running to me. Though Snake was still stunned by my actions.

I then arrived in a shop and looked at some "men clothes", meaning shorts. I saw a plain red shirt and ran in the dressing rooms and changed into them. I cut the red shirt and turned it into a sports bra. I ran out again and the cashier asked Sebastian and the 3 other servants to pay for what I did.

I then arrived in a pub and I sat down next to some guys and they were looking up and down on my body. Sebastian and the 3 arrived. I grinned and stood up and climbed up on top of the table and started dancing.

I then jumped down and Bard caught me. I kissed his cheek and hopped down and started walking away.

Sebastian then scooped me up and wrapped his coat around me,"What a trouble maker…."

I then gave him a gave kiss and leaned against his chest,"One HELL of a trouble maker."

*****1 hour later******

We came out from the factory and went home. Lizzy left and I was pinned on the bed with Sebastian kissing me….again. "You're such a tease.." he mumbled. He then took my cutted red shirt as he started kissing my neck.

I sighed out loud,"It was all your fault…." I then flip us over, making me go on top and him on the bottom.

"My my my….aren't you greedy?" he said.

"Greedier, very very greedy," I giggled as I pulled his tie and started kissing him.

We then pulled away."Are you ready to try it?" Sebastian asked. I hesitated and nodded.

******Ciel's POV*****

Where is Sebastian?! I looked around in the 2nd floor. I don't want to use the contract thing just to find him or make him appear, I'm not that lazy..! Or lazy at all….sort of…"Young master? Are you looking for Sebastian?" Meyrin asked.

I nodded,"Have you seen that damn bastard?" I said irritated.

"Yeah! We saw him go to Lady Elisa's room!" Finny exclaimed.

"Well, let's go and make sure." I said as they nodded. They followed me to Elisa's room."Se-" I started to say until…

"Ahh…! S-Sebastian…!" I heard Elisa panted. My eyes widened and I turned red.

"Come on Lady Elisa, you could handle it."I heard Sebastian say. I took a peek inside and saw Sebastian facing backwards on Elisa's bed as he blocked Elisa's appearance. Couldn't they lock the door…?!

"Ah..! Mnn….! I-I can't..! I-It's too much….!" Elisa groaned. I looked over to the servants, and well…..Meyrin and Bard's nose bleeding and Snake and Finny have their hands on their reddened cheeks.

"You're too young..young master…!" Meyrin exclaimed quietly.

"Couldn't they locked the door or something..? Or couldn't they have done it at night? It's still noon!" Bard whispered.

"There there….are you feeling better now?" Sebastian asked Elisa.

"Ah….t-that's much better. Couldn't you be more like this from the start? It's my first time….." Elisa panted.

"I'm sorry, though…we need to finish this before the young master arrives or calls for me,"Sebastian said as I started to hear noises.

"T-Too much! T-Too much! S-SEBASTIAN!" Elisa shouted.

"Young master! Don't look!" Meyrin exclaimed quietly as she tried to grab my arm. Though, she tripped over my feet and all of us came crashing at the front door.

I then stood up and pointed at them,"Why are you keeping secrets like….THIS to me?! I could've handled it you know! I'm not a child! Though, you could've locked the door or something! This is highly inappropri-" I started shouting and then stopped.

Sebastian stood up and looked at me confused,"Secrets..?" Elisa was sitting on the bed, also confused, with…a black corset. "I was just making Lady Elisa try on the corset that we've picked up in the factory. You said that if we make a corset that could make a woman look like a man. The bandages that covered her chest when we were at Weston College falls off when she changes and sleeps. You also said that this'll be useful….I wanted her to try it on before you see it for yourself."

Elisa then stood up with an annoyed/ tired expression,"And..-pant- it's a real pain….though it does work better than the gauze, except the gauze is a lot softer." she then looked at us."Wait….why were you guys outside..? And why are your faces red…" her eyes then widened."Don't tell me you thought we were…"

"yeah…we were…." Bard said.

"WHY WOULD I HAVE SEX WITH HIM..?!" she shouted as she pointed at Sebastian.

"Well…..you know…" Meyrin stuttered.

I facepalmed,"Oh wow….."

((That is all for now! And comment/ review below because…I want your opinion if I should have Elisa and Sebastian in a….-drumroll- RAP BATTLE! One love BlackButlerPhanGrell and that is a wrap and ZOOP!))


	17. Randomation1X3

((Yo! This ain't a chapter….well…it kinda is BUT it's a short one! I just want to make random stuff and make my story longer and all. Keep in mind that this short chapter ain't part of deh story. *^* got that?!))

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~~~~~~One night…~~~~~~OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

******Elisa's POV******

I slowly opened my eyes and I was in the living room and I was wearing my purple nightgown. What the hell….? How the hell did I end up here….? I then sat up and rubbed my eyes and then when I looked up, I saw Sebastian, Bard, Snake, Soma, Finny, Lord Druitt, and Redmond."What the fudge…." I mumbled. They were just there…with the freaken outfits of Starish from the anime "Uta no prince sama"….What freaken hell are they doing…? I rubbed my eyes and they were still there. Great. "What the hell are you guys-" I started.

"Less talking more watching and listening,"Sebastian said with a wink.

I raised and eyebrow and squinted my eyes,"What are your pervs planning?"

They started singing and dancing((I'll let you guys pick the BB characters on which character in Uta no prince sama look alikes or something)) I sighed at first. How the hell did this turn into STARISH? But then, replayed the dances and singing they did and I blushed.((This is deh link X3 /zuMjIShQdvM)) I sighed as I closed my eyes and then looked up. They were right beside me,"Soooo Lady Elisa, if you have person to rape…who would that be?" Bard asked.

"Wait what?! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!" I exclaimed. My eyes flung open and I sat up and I was in my bedroom. Wait..it was just a dream..? I sighed. More like nightmare…..

"Lady Elisa…?" I heard Sebastian's voice. I looked beside me and he was shirtless and rose petals surrounding him beside me."What's the problem?" WHAT THE HEEEEELLLLL IS GOING ON?!

((randomation~! Anyway! I'm working on the next chapter! One love BlackButlerPhanGrell and that is a wrap and ZOOP!

P.S Make sure to comment or review or follow the story or me or whatever the ish you want 'cause that'll make me happy even though a lot of people are reading this already…I think…anyway..TEEHEE! Dang this is so random...O-o))


	18. Chapter 17

((Hi!Hi!Hi! Guess who?! Guess Who?! No, I'm not you mother if that's what you're thinking :P . It's…DRUMROLL!-imaginary drumroll- BLACK BUTLERPHANGRELL! Anyway, I decided not to the rap battle because I've been watching the Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Power, the 2014 version of the original Sailor Moon and it totally gave me them feels ;^; it was so dramatic and beautiful and romantic…! And that's coming from me! ME, I really really hate romantic stuff but this anime is an exception! See, anime changes lives and us in a good way….I believe..ANYWAY! Imma do some lovey dovey stuff for Sebastian and Elisa since I am in the mood for it. Though, Imma split it into 2 or 3 chapters. Okay? You ready? Leh go!))

******Elisa's POV******

"Ugh…..I'm sooooo bored….." I groaned as I banged my head on the kitchen table.

"Well, I'm testing out if I could make a cake. Wanna help out?" Bard asked as he turned to me.

"Oh! Are you trying to make a cake for the Halloween Ball?!" Finny exclaimed.

"Oh yes! The Halloween Ball!" Meyrin exclaimed as both Finny and her high fived.

"Ball?" Snake tilted his head confused.

"It's a ball that the Phantomhive's always held! It's quite a perfect holiday for the young master actually,"Bard said as he lightly tapped the frying pan on his head.

"Hm, I guess you're right. Since he likes candy and all,"I said as I tapped my chin.

"No, it's because it's the one of the famous holidays that he has an excuse to scare us and it's a pretty gloomy, terrifying, and mysterious holiday."Bard replied. "Besides, it's for kids."

"Hey! I LOVE HALLOWEEN! Oh! So you're saying that I'M a child?! Besides, Ciel isn't a child! A 13 year old is a teen, meaning he is neither a child or an adult," I said as I crossed my arms.

"It's kinda funny.." Finny laughed slightly,"I mean, the young master looks like a child but he acts so grown up. But, Lady Elisa looks like an adult though she acts like a child…!"  
>"Hey! That wasn't nice!" Meyrin exclaimed.<p>

"He does make a slight point…."Snake said as he rubbed the back of his neck."B-But you still act mature time to time!"

I raised an eyebrow and smiled,"I don't really mind being seen as a child. This is who I am. I don't want to act mature since I believe that acting mature or being mature is boring and I always want the people that surrounds me smiling or happy or both or at least smiling and being happy in the inside." I beamed.

"Heh, I'm in Lady Elisa's side," a voice said behind me.

I jumped back from my seat,"Sebastian!"

"Hello everyone,"Sebastian said.

"Aw great! I just missed my chance of making a Halloween cake better than Sebastian's!"Bard groaned out loud

"Erm, sorry to burst your bubble Bard..but…NO ONE can make better cakes than the one and only Sebastian Michaelis."I said.

"Can't a man dream, Elisa?" Bard said he sulked in a corner.

I laughed as I slowly walked over to him,"aw come on. Don't go growing mushrooms now."

I then felt arms around my waist and my chin was lifted up,"That's right Bard. But what Lady Elisa really means that my cakes are unbeatable because I'm the only who knows her taste." Sebastian said as he smirked.

My eyebrow twitched and my cheeks turned pink. I started smacking his forehhead,"Let go of me damnit! I just said that because he always use the flame thrower and you're a perfect butler and all that ish."

Sebastian frowned,"That isn't the proper way to ask me to let go of you." he then smirked,"Do you want me to punish you so I could teach you a lesson. Though you'll be pleading for more after."

I started punching him…well…attempted to punch him several times though he kept dodging them,"I DON'T WANT FREAKEN S AND M YOU PERV!"

"I agree with Elisa about Sebastian being best on making sweets. But, I also agree with her on letting her go,"I heard Ciel's voice.

Sebastian grinned,"As you wish."

He then let me go. I ran behind Ciel,"Oh hell THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

"I'll have to thank you as well….it was really awkward since they were doing that in front of me.."Bard said. The other 3 nodded.

"Though, it did look romantic before Elisa tried to hit Sebastian, yes it did!" Meyrin said as she put her hands together."Oh! When Mister Sebastian's arms wrapped around Lady Elisa's waist with her chin up with those dreamy eyes as if flowers and glitter and sparkled surrounded them!"

"I'm sorry sweet cheeks but, I'm not into romance," I said as I held my hand up.

Ciel sighed,"Whatever. You said you're bored right?" I nodded."Well.." he dug into his pocket and took out a piece of paper."I want you to go shop for bread for the sweets."

"Huh? Why? Don't we already have-" I was about to say until we heard an explosion.

"I knew that the flamethrower would be too much…." Bard said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You were saying?" Ciel asked.

"Aw, thanks Ciel. Ya know that was goin' to happen," I said as I ruffled his hair.

"N-No! W-Well…" Ciel said as his cheeks turned slightly pink.

******30 min later******

"Flour, eggs, bread….." I muttered as I checked off the listed items. I turned around and saw the Undertaker's shop."Hmm…..I wonder if he's here…though.." I then remembered when te Undertaker knocked me out. I hesitated but, I went in anyway."Undertaker?! Are you here?!"

"And then I was like,' Nuuh sweet cheeks! William is mine!' And then she started attacking ME just because I claimed my dear Will as mine! I should be the one fighting HER first for flirting with him! I'M the only woman for him!" Grell said as he sat on the Undertaker's desk.

"My my, that's a terrible situation for you my dear,"Undertaker said.

"I know right?! And guess who won? I DID! And of course I would win! I've already won just by looking at me! I mean look at her..! She looked HIDEOUS! And look at ME! After I beat her…or…killed her….Will punished me! I didn't even do anything wrong!" Grell complained as he flipped his hair."And all I have now is some pesky scissors!" Grell shouted as he took out his death scythe..well…scissors and threw it behind him, which was towards me.

I caught and threw it on the wall behind them,"You know, scissors can come quite handy time to time."  
>Grell turned around,"Oh! It's you! I thought this guy killed you!" he said pointing at the Undertaker.<p>

"Eh…Sebastian saved me..apparently.." I said as I sat down on one of the coffins."Aren't you guys fighting or something because of the moving corpse thing..?"

Grell then sat beside me,"Well, yes. Though…" he threw his arms up."No one would listen to me about my fight! All I have now is the Undertaker!" he then paused and turned to me."Wait…YOU can listen to me now!" he then grabbed my hands."PLEASE!?"  
>I smiled,"Well…I guess I could spare time…besides…" both of us stood up."I always wanted to talk to you."<p>

Grell then grabbed my arm and ran as he dragged me,"WE'LL SEE YOU AGAIN UNDERTAKER! WE'LL BE GOING NOW!"

"Gufufufu….little Morttod…as always…is very useful for so many things….."I heard the Undertaker said.

****5 min later*****

"And then I ended up being punished!" Grell repeated his story as we walked down the streets.

"That happened to me to when I was 10,"I laughed.

Grell sighed,"I didn't want to admit it but..I'm kind of jealous of you…not because you're a woman though."

I tilted my head,"How is that?"  
>He put his hands behind his back,"Well, Will and possibly my Sebby has….an interest in you…and the other guys too….I would've killed you but, I have a feeling that I want to get to know you more…and Will and Sebby might come and kill me…"<p>

"I get that a lot. I'm not bragging or anything. I just don't get men. They always look what's at the outside. That's why I don't believe in.."love in first sight". "I sighed as I looked down at the bag that I was carrying with the supplies."Besides…" I looked up to him,"You're so pretty! With or without make up, you look amazing!"

Grell flipped his hair,"I know right?! Anyway…." he turned to me,"For some reason, I don't think of you as an ugly woman. I don't know why…..and you're actually willing to spend time with me."

"Well…." I beamed,"I always see goodness inside a person's heart…or close enough to be like that."

Grell grinned,"I'm so happy that you aren't like that filthy woman…"

"What filthy woman?" I asked.

"That woman in the circus with ugly curly hair with the ugly face and make up. She may have big boobs BUT! That doesn't give her the right to "go down" with my Sebby!" he threw his fist up in the air.

I rolled my eyes,"Tell me about it. I hate her as well. Isn't her circus name "Beast"?" he nodded."Yeah, apparently, I accidentally saw them doing…THAT. It was quite frustrating. I don't "love" Sebastian or care for him at all…but…it still upsets me just by thinking about it! I mean, who wouldn't like that hot guy?"

"I KNOW! You totally get me!" Grell exclaimed.

"She's a bitch ya know? I mean, there's this guy named Dagger who's completely obsessed with her, who she ignores/rejects. But then, she's in love with this guy named Joker but then she had sex with our beloved Sebastian! That is totally fucked up!" I exclaimed.

"I KNOW! Girl, we're so similar! We even think the same and we're both irresistible!" Grell said as he made a pose.

I laughed,"I don't know about me being "irresistible" but, we are similar. You should seriously be my best friend!"

He then grabbed my hands,"FRIEND?! I never had a "friend" before! I'm so happy right now!"

I beamed,"Me too." he then let go of my hands and we continued walking. A question then hit me."Wait, how do you know about Beast and Sebastian?"

He turned to me,"Oh, when the circus freaks attacked the manor, the 3 servants killed them all and I had to collect their souls and I found the ugly woman's cinematic record."

"Wait….THEY DIED?!" I exclaimed.

"All of them. Joker, Jumbo, Peter, Wendy, Dagger, Doll, and Beast!" he replied.

"Oh no! Snake said that Ciel and Sebastian told him that they disappeared!"

"Yeah, they disappeared in hell. Or Beast did."Grell said."Anyhow, let's talk about something serious….ARE YOU AND SEBBY TOGETHER?!"

I felt my cheeks turned slightly warm,"N-No…I don't think so….though…."

"Though what?" he asked.

"Well…we did kiss a lot without realizing and he kept on trying to go in in bed with him…..but he rescued me a lot and he asked me about love one time, which was weird." I said.

"YOU GUYS KISSED?! This are major details! I know that I should be mad at you or ready to kill you now but, I'm actually happy for you!" he said.

"Nah, those kisses don't mean.." I paused."…anything…."

"Hmm….don't you mean…you THINK they don't mean anything or you want to BELIEVE that it didn't mean anything?" he asked as we stopped walking.

"…..both.." I replied.

*******Ciel's POV******

I paced back and fort in my study while the 4 idiotic servants and Snake stood up straight like a was nowhere around my study. I ordered him to do some crap :P.I believe that they think that they're in trouble."No, you guys aren't in trouble." they sighed in relief."But, I do need you guys to answer some questions and do something for me." they nodded. I turned to Meyrin,"Meyrin, what do you think about Sebastian? Now, don't hide anything and you must tell the truth."

Meyrin fidgeted,"Well…." than sparkles surrounded her."Sebastian is the most handsome man that I've ever seen in my life! He's a great cooker, he's a great tutor, washer, he's graceful, and intelligent and amazing and handsome and gentlemanly and handsome and athletic and HANDSOME and-"

I held my hand up,"Erm…..next….Finny! What do you think about Sebastian?"

Finny sighed and sulked,"Yeah..he's intelligent and all that but.."a gloomy aura surrounded him."He's bossy, and scary, mysterious, and scary, strict, and SCARY…"

"Okay…..next….Bard!"

Bard rubbed the back of his neck,"Well he's all that but..I have only 5 words for that…"

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"He's… . .ASS…."he stated.

"Okay….what about you Snake?"

"Well…..I guess his kind time to time and he does his work gracefully and amazingly…"Snake replied.

"I think he's wonderful!" cheery voice said.

"Lizzy?!" We all turned to her.

"I wanted to surprise you but then you guys started talking about Sebastian so I butted in!" Lizzy said as she hug tackled me.

She let go of me. I sighed,"Hmm….alright. What about Elisa?"

"She's very kind and silly!" Meyrin giggled.

"She's very helpful and cheerful. Though sometimes, she could be scary! She's strong too!"Finny said.

"She's hot, amazing, easy on the eyes, fun, kind, brave, strong, caring, beautiful, gorgeous, angelic-like, and hot, sweet, and HOT, she's -"Bard started babbling.

"Yeah yeah, we get that…" I said to stop him.

"She's very nice and…..she's wise in a way…she'll always be there..no matter what. She maybe obnoxious time to time but….she has the angel's heart." Snake said.

"She's VERY pretty and talented!" Lizzy exclaimed.

I smirked,"Hmm…now tell me. What do you think about Sebastian and Elisa. As in, both of them being together?"

"OH MY GOODNESS! I COULD ALREADY PICTURE THEIR WEDDING!" Lizzy squealed.

"Oh my! They actually make a good pair!" Finny exclaimed as both him and Lizzy held hands and spun around the room.

"Erm…..Y-Yeah..they would make a wonderful pair but.." Meyrin said as she blushed."I kinda….like…you know…"

"Yeah! Sebastian's jerk ass and bossy while Elisa is quite the lady. If ya know what I mean?" Bard said."Though…they do make a good couple…."

I looked over to Snake who was awfully quiet. He finally spoke up,"Well….they do seem happier around each other. B-But…" Snake clenched the clothing the was covering his chest."E-Elisa is the only one who accepts me a-and…" his aura darkened a bit."I believe that I'm…I-I'm….in love with her…" everyone silenced."I-I mean..B-Bard and Meyrin pretty much like the image of them. Though…I love Elisa because….she's the only woman who accepts me and my snakes. She's the only one who doesn't say any mean things about me or feel or look disgusted around my friends and I. She stood up for me at the boat when those awful women said I was a freak….."

Everyone looked down. I cleared my throat,"Well….I believe that Sebastian and Elisa have….a very deep interest in each other. Though, they never seem to know or realize that they do." Everyone looked up. This time, I'm the one to look down,"I'm sorry Bard, Meyrin, and…..Snake but…." I looked up."I want you guys to help me make them see that they're in love with each other."

******Elisa's POV******  
>"I'm back!" I screamed as I slammed the door. I carried the groceries on the counter."Well, I guess no ones home…" I sighed and turned around, only to bump into someone."Sebastian..?!"<p>

"Hmm…you took too long.." Sebastian said.

"Oh! It's because I stumbled upon the Undertaker's shop and-" I started.

"YOU WHAT?!" Sebastian exclaimed. My eyes widened as I jumped back and clenched my hands together. Noticing my actions, he cleared his throat."Ahem..I'm sorry. It's just that, the Undertaker's dangerous. You know what he did. He stared making walking corpse and he nearly killed you…."

I put a hand on his shoulder,"Relax. Anyway, I also met Grell…"

"That's even worse…" Sebastian face palmed. I kept my hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, that's mean. I actually had fun talking to him. He didn't attacked me when I told him that we….erm…." I felt my face turn slightly pink."….kissed…a..lot….." I clenched my hand that was on his shoulder. I shook my head to fade the blush away."A-And…he was actually happy…for me…which was weird cause I was so sure that he could've killed me on the spot."

Sebastian chuckled,"Heh..well…I would save you though."

I let go of him,"W-Why….? I still wonder why you kept saving me…"

"W-Well…..it's my duty as a butler of the Phantomhive's…" Sebastian said.

I smiled and nodded,"Well I'm goin' to my room so…..yeah…." I bowed and went in my room.

*****Narrator******

Elisa ran up the stairs with her black flats and went in her room. She sighed and took her jacket off."Psst..! Lady Elisa!" she turned around and saw Finny.

"Hello there." she said with a smile.

"I-I was wondering…." Finny said as he poked his cheek."Would you please dress up as a cat for me?"

She tilted her head,"Why is that Finny?"

"W-Well…I figured that Sebastian's been busy and he seem bothered. I was thinking that if you dress up as a cat, it might put him up in a better mood… and also…" he replied and began whispering to me about something else."Please..? For Sebastian?"

Elisa thought about it and replied,"…fine." she looked down and muttered,"for Sebastian.."

-:P

Sebastian sighed and looked around for his master"Hmm….Where could he be?"

Ciel, Lizzy, Bard, Meyrin, and Snake hid behind a wall."Alright, Snake, you go. I want you to go up to him and tell him that Elisa would be assisting him."

Snake nodded and went up to Sebastian,"Mr…erm..Sebastian?" Sebastian turned around to face him and nodded."I-I just wanted to tell you that Lady Elisa's going to assist you with you chores and orders…."

"Hm? And why is that?" Sebastian asked.

Snake tugged his collar and gulped,"Erm…"

"Sebastian? Are you here?" a familiar voice said. Snake and Sebastian turned around with their eyes widened. Elisa was wearing a maids outfit, though it's sleeveless and the skirt is a bit short…it's like….just underneath her bottom. She was wearing black flats with purple ribbons on it with high black socks and she's in her cat form with a purple ribbon tied around her ear to he right."What are we going to do?"

"L-Lady Elisa…?" Sebastian stuttered. Snake backed up and returned to his hiding spot with the others.

"I was bored so….I wanted to help you. And…this is the only maid outfit the fits perfectly on me so…yeah." Elisa tilted her head and smiled with her eyes closed."What are we supposed to do?"

"Damn! She's so cute and hot! How come Sebastian gets everything?" Bard silently whined.

Sebastian blinked several time before answering,"Ah..y-yes….right this way…" they walked together."Hmm…it does fit you perfectly…perfectly for your figure…" he mumbled.

"What was that?" Elisa said as she looked over to Sebastian."Did you say something?"

Sebastian shook his head,"It's….it's nothing…"

-030_

They went in the kitchen."You go ahead and sweep while I do the dishes. It seems that the servants aren't doing their jobs..again." Sebastian said.

"Well, at least I'm going to be help a little bit,"Elisa said as she turned around, making her black colored tail swing a little bit. Sebastian's cheek turned slightly pink because Elisa's in her cat form and the clothing she's working. He didn't really care much for such things, though he believes that…Elisa looks cute. Cuter than ever. Elisa grabbed the broom and started sweeping. Surprisingly, she works better than Sebastian thought she would.

"So…you know how to clean?" Sebastian asked as he turned to the sink.

"Well, yeah. I know how to do the laundry, sweep, wash the dishes and other stuff like that. I started when I was….10….." she replied as she continues to sweep.

"I see…." Sebastian said as he turned the water on and started to wash the dishes.

"Now Meyrin!" Ciel said slightly out loud. Meyrin nodded and went to the other side of the kitchen and poured a little bit of oil by Elisa and went back to their hiding spot.

"Hey Sebastian, do you feel a bit-" Elisa was about to say, until she accidentally slipped on the oil and she started falling. Sebastian was about to grab her but he went down with her. Sebastian looked up and his eyes widened. Elisa was laying on the ground with her skirt all the way up to her waist, letting Sebastian see her underwear, with her tail wrapped around her leg and her ears flattened. Elisa looked at him and blushed,"Erm….Sebastian…?"

Sebastian snapped out of his thoughts((trust me, you don't want to know what he was thinking..)) "Ah..y-yes… I apologize for not being able to catch you…" Sebastian said. 'and I'm kind of glad that I didn't' he thought. Sebastian pulled Elisa up and carried her up bridal style."-sighs- Now I have to do the dishes and clean up the mess and clean YOU up. You're oily."

'calm down. Don't scream out that he's a perv' Elisa thought to herself.'I didn't even know why Finny made me wear this….'

-mean while…..-

"This isn't working!" Ciel yelled in his study.

"Why are you even doing this?" Lizzy asked.

"B-Because…!" Ciel stuttered as his cheeks turned oink."B-Because….I'm bored and…." Ciel sighed with a happy/sad/embarrassed tone."Sebastian needs to have something filling his mind and heart since he's a man with only butler,defend,fighting, and tea in his brain. And, I wanted to try the methods from a book in the library that Lizzy brought to me…"

Lizzy's eyes sparkled slightly,"Huh? You read them?"

Ciel nodded, embarrassed."I-I ran out of books to read and you sort of..forced me to read it.."

Bard sighed,"Well, Sebastian and Elisa did kiss in public in the deserted island..though Elisa kept shouting at Sebastian and challenged him and all that." everyone nodded.

Snake then looked up as if a light bulb came up,'Wait! I've heard that Elisa like books! Sebastian might send her to the library."

Ciel looked at him with amazement,"Brilliant! Let's go!"

Everyone left the room and Ciel was about to leave until Lizzy grabbed his arm,"U-Um Ciel…what's going to happen after? What is your goal?"

Ciel blinked several times and looked down with a half smile,"My goal was to have Elisa and Sebastian realize their love towards each other. But I have another goal as well. My other goal was…." Ciel looked with a slight smile appearing on his face with his eyes close,"my other goal was so I could prove to myself that I could love and care and be a good husband for you." Lizzy's eyes widened and she could feel her eyes watering."Oh! We need to go!" Ciel exclaimed as he grabbed Lizzy's hand and started running. Lizzy was still shocked and amazed. A tear fell from her cheek and she smiled in a happy/sad way.

-030_

"Are you sure you're comfortable?" Sebastian said as he squirted shampoo on his hand.

"Yeah," Elisa said. She was in the bath tub naked, though with bubbles covering her. Sebastian began rubbing the shampoo on her hair."Hey Sebastian, do you feel stressed or something?"

Sebastian then rinsed her hair,"Well, a little bit because of the mess that was created downstairs."

Elisa looked down on the bubbles,"I'm sorry. I thinks I bumped onto something and it must've been a cup of oil or something and it went all over the floor."

"It's fine, there were more disasters than this. Believe me,"Sebastian said as he put on a blindfold and grabbed a towel. Elisa stood up and grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her body.

"Well, I wanted for you to not be stressed today. You work too hard." Elisa said as she walked into her room. Sebastian drained the water and followed Elisa.

"And why is that?" Sebastian asked.

Elisa slipped in her underwear and put the corset on and Sebastian helped her tie the strings behind,"Because…I just feel like it." she then slipped on a plain crimson dressed and Sebastian dried her hair. She looked at him and smiled with her eyes closed,"Haha! Now we match!"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and looked at himself on the mirror and at Elisa. Her crimson dress and his crimson eyes. He looked over to her and blinked several times,"I guess we do.."

"Let me put on something!" Elisa exclaimed as she went over to her bag.

"I'll wait outside,"Sebastian said as he closed the door. He sighed and put his hand over his forehead. He put his palm over his eyes. He then felt something move in his chest. He clenched his chest and muttered,"What is this? I never felt this pain before…"

"Yo, Sebastian," Bard whispered as out loud as he can as he approached him. Sebastian looked over to him,"Why don't you take Elisa to the library here? She said she likes books, didn't she?"

Sebastian then put his fingers on his chin,"Hm…I guess…."

Bard then took off when the door opened,"Hm? I swear I heard another voice…" Elisa mumbled as she went outside."Let's go."

They began walking and Sebastian glanced to Elisa. His eyes went up and down then stopped. He saw the ring that he gave her on her middle finger,"Would you look at that…"

Elisa looked at him and on to her ring,"Oh this?" she held her hand up,"I just felt like wearing it too…." they then arrived at the library. She turned around and gasped. There were books everywhere…((Well what do you expect from a library XD)) "T-This is…." her eyes then sparkled."so cool….!" she ran to a nearby bookshelf and started reaching for a book. Sebastian lifted her up on his shoulder and she took the book from the shelf."Phantomhive History…" Elisa mumbled as Sebastian settled her down. Sebastian was about to leave until Elisa grabbed his arm,"No, stay!" he looked surprised but nodded. Elisa told him to sit down on the couch and he obeyed. Elisa then settled her head on his lap as she laid down on the couch. Sebastian started stroking her hair until her ears and tail popped out,"I-It's a once in a lifetime opportunity…."

Sebastian started petting her ears,"I don't get why you're doing these favors to me….I'm merely a butler."

"One HELL of a butler…" Elisa sighed happily. Sebastian chuckled and nodded. Elisa began reading the book,"Well, I just feel like making you feel relaxed even if you can't. At least I'm trying. And….." Elisa looked at him and beamed with her eyes close."I like you." Sebastian eyes widened and he felt his cheeks warm up. His chest felt pain again as if he was just been stabbed."W-Well….I didn't mean that I-I like you like I love you and all that b-but I-I was j-just a-and that j-just slipped…Sebastian?" Elisa looked at him and her eyes widened. 'Sebastian looks like he's in pain or something' she taught. "A-Are you okay?"

Sebastian slightly shook his head,"Y-Yes…"

Surprisingly, Elisa sat on his lap and embraced him,"Well, this is all I can do for the moment….."Sebastian eyes widened and the pain in his chest grew more intense. "it feels….warm. I don't know why I'm feeling pain. And my cheeks are warm as well. Wait, isn't it fall?' he thought. Elisa then hugged him tighter.

"Ya know, I never really hugged someone like this," Elisa said as she rested her chin on his head. She looked at him and slightly gasped,"Oh no!" she then put her palm on his forehead and cheeks. "You're face is warm! Is this some kind of demon sickness?"

"Demon sickness…?" Sebastian mumbled. Elisa leaned closer and the pain shot him again and he then pushed Elisa forcefully off. Elisa looked at him in horror. Sebastian's eyes widened and he panted,"I-I'm sorry….I didn't know what came over me…"

Elisa looked at him and stood up,"I-I'm sorry…I just wanted you to have a good day…." Elisa sighed and bowed and went out with the book she was planning on reading.

Sebastian put his palms on his face,"What in the world is happening to me?"

Elisa stomped on the hallway,"Stupid butler…I was already on trying to make him feel better…he freaken shoves me off…" Elisa stops on her tracks and looked down,"Well, he IS working hard on being a perfect butler and Ciel's guard and stuff….." She sighs,"I should probably go back." She started walking away and she went in the room,"Sebastian?" the room was empty and she sighed again."Well, I'm bored so…." she started reading but she fell asleep.

*****30 min later*****

"Where is she?" Sebastian mumbled as he searched the hallways.'I didn't even know why I pushed her away…I don't even know why I'm feeling pain when I'm near her.' Sebastian thought. He sighed and decided to go back to the library.'This is just abnormal…..I HATE it.' he then went in the library, seeing Elisa sleeping with her book on her face. Sebastian chuckled slightly and picked the book up from her face and picked her up and put her on his back."Well, I have to put her to bed….." Sebastian began walking down the hallway.

"S…Se…bas…tian…" Elisa mumbled in her sleep. Sebastian stopped walking. Elisa shifted and she woke up. "S-Sebastian?" she yawned. Sebastian then settled her down as she rubbed her eyes."Thanks for carrying me and all that." she looked up to him. She sighed and transformed back into her human form,"I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you..erm…push me…"

"No, I should be the one apologizing. It's not a way for a butler to act,"Sebastian said as he put his hand on where his heart is. He then felt a slight pumping on his hand. His eyes widened and he looked at his palm.

"Is something wrong?" Elisa asked.

Sebastian shook his head,"No….it's nothing for you to worry about…" Sebastian cleared his throat. "Let's check on the young master."

Ciel peeked out of the corner,"Shit! I got to go!" he looked over to the others,"Prepare it!" they nodded and ran away.

Sebastian arrived in the study,"Young Master?"

Ciel accidentally ran into him,"I'M HERE!" he panted.

"Young master?" Sebastian looked at him confused.

"Er…Lizzy came by and I had to show her and give her my hospitality..! Yeah! A-And you were too vusy and all soooo….yeah….." Ciel said.

"Well, we just wanted to check on you." Elisa said with a smile. Ciel looked over to Sebastian, whose face is weirdly pink.

"You okay, Sebastian?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian looked over to him who shook his head and the pinkness on his face disappeared,"Yes, why?"

Ciel stared at Sebastian for a second and slightly smirked,"Alright..I see…." Ciel turned to Elisa,"Anyway, would like some tea? I would love to have a little chat with you."

*****5 min later****

"So, what would you like me to talk about with you?" Elisa asked.

"Hmm….I know this is sudden but…" Ciel said as he picked up his tea cup,"What is love to you?" Sebastian nearly fell over and his face turned pink again.

Elisa's eyes widened and her cheeks also turned pink,"W-Well…..I-I d-don't really….w-why..?"

Ciel thought for a minute,"Because….erm…because I forgot what it's really about and Lizzy kept saying "love" all day so I at least need to know what it means since she IS my bride-to-be."

"Oh…alright.." Elisa said. Ciel sighed in relief that she actually bought it."Well….I actually explained it to someone but in a quick way since I didn't really wanted to talk about it…" Elisa said as she glanced at Sebastian and back to Ciel."But….I'll give you more details." she sighed."Well, love is when you feel like when ever you "love" someone, you would do anything for them. Though, sometimes..people don't express their love JUST RIGHT AFTER they found out that they love someone. They're afraid of getting rejected or humiliated. Anyway, love is when he/she is happy, you're happy. When you see he/she sad or mad, you intend to cheer them up or at least put them back in their normal mood like when the guy or girl and that person that they love usually fight or rivals though they secretly "love" each other, they would say something to upset the other person or yell at them and they go back fighting like usually do. Weird huh? They give each other gifts or something to please each other. Sometimes they fight time to time but….they would forgive each other if they truly love each other and they'll think what happens ….happens….and if either of them are in trouble or in danger, they would always be their no matter what. Your lover would be like your prized possession, though with its own thoughts, actions, and voice. You shouldn't command them all the time. Sometimes people would say that it was love in first sight. Well, it sounds to me that you fell in "love" with them because with how they look. In this belief, men fix their hair for like 10 to 20 minutes every time they have a chance and women wear make up and all and they would do their hair the same as boys would. I maybe offending people if they're these kind of people if they were here right now. Anyway, I hate it when people are in a relationship but one person is also in "love" with another…..but he/she doesn't know who to choose. They end up staying with their so-called "lover" right now because they believe that the person you love first is who you belong to. Though….." she looks up with sadness in her eyes."I suggest picking the second one."

Sebastian tilted his head,"And why is that?"

Elisa looked at him with a sad smile,"Because if you truly loved the first time, then you wouldn't have fallen with another."Ciel looked at him from the corner of his eye and back to Elisa."Anyway, I don't really believe in love…."

Ciel raised an eyebrow,"Hm? How's that? Isn't that every woman's dream?"  
>Elisa looked at him,"Hm? Well…women likes getting taken care of so time to time, they make them selves look weak. Though in my opinion…." Elisa shrugged with a sarcastic smile on her face."We're just lazy."<p>

Ciel looked at her,"So, have you been in a situation that you were…in "love"?"

Elisa's eyes widened and saddened then darkened,"….no…" she then stood up and left the room.

Ciel tilted his eyes and muttered,"…..lies." Ciel looked at Sebastian,"Oi, since we're going to have a ball, why don't you improve Elisa's dancing skills? I mean, she never danced the waltz with flats now haven't she?"

Sebastian bowed down,"As you wi-"

Ciel raised his hand up,"No, I want you to decide on this. Would you want to help dance without my command and not as a butler…but as a demon?"

Sebastian looked at him slightly surprised,"Well…as a demon….." he put his finger on his chin."I guess I would since I wouldn't have anything better to do…."

Ciel slightly smirked,"Alright, now go. I seriously don't give a damn so just o and help her out."

Sebastian slowly bowed out of suspicion and went to follow Elisa.'hmm..the young master is acting strange…' Sebastian hen saw Elisa sitting on the staircase."Lady Elisa?" Elisa looked up to him."Well, since the young master is having a Halloween ball, you would need to practice your dancing skills."

Elisa sighed,"Fine…" they then walked in the ballroom…which was mysteriously covered with red roses and vanilla scent."Would you look at that…!" Elisa slightly exclaimed as she smiled happily, which made Sebastian's cheeks turned slightly pink. Sebastian tilted his head from confusion. Elisa looked on the ground."I love roses. They show beauty but…" her eyes slightly saddened."but once you get too close to it…it'll just hurt you…" she looked at Sebastian with a happy smile."Anyway! Should we start?" Sebastian nodded and played some music that was in the time's being. They started dancing and Elisa kept looking down on the floor, afraid to step on Sebastian's feet.

Sebastian lifted her chin up,"Always look at your partner…"

"This is so romantic!"Lizzy squealed in her hiding place.

"And then the handsome butler started practicing dancing with the young beautiful maiden…" Meyrin muttered as she wrote stuff on some kind of notebook.

Sebastian stared at Elisa's eyes, though she's wearing her contact lenses. Elisa stared at him as well. Without noticing, they both stopped dancing and just stared at each other. "What's going on? Did something happened?" Finny whispered/asked.

Elisa and Sebastian's face slowly turned red. Sebastian was lowering his face to Elisa's, as if they were going to kiss. Elisa's eyes widened. Badump. She then pushed him away and started running. She ran out the hallways, outside, and in the city without noticing. She clenched the fabric that was covering her chest/heart and looked up. Undertaker. She was in the Undertaker's shop. She walked in and saw the Undertaker."Well Well, I knew you would come."

Elisa sighed,"Undertaker…..what's going on with me..! I've known this…this….feeling before…! B-But..now…w-with…"

" ? Yes, I'm well aware. Why don't we celebrate?" the Undertaker said. Elisa looked down. "Ah….apparently, you're denying it."

Elisa shook her head with her hands on the sides,"I-I c-can't…!S-Sebastian.."

"You're afraid." Elisa then froze."You're afraid that he will reject you. Isn't it? Afraid that you would say such a thing to a…..demon…?"

Elisa looked at him,"….he's a demon….and…DEMONS CAN'T LOVE!"

"Gufufufu…..what if you're wrong? Do you want to find out? It would be an adventure~" the Undertaker giggled. Elisa was quiet for a while."Hmm…what about a deal. I would help you with your problem if you would help me with something."

"And why would you need me or just…why?" Elisa asks.

"Well, you see…in my plan, you'll be helping me out with something but as doing as I'm telling you, you're also finding out the answers. It's like killing 2 birds with one stone." He giggled. He the put his hand out to Elisa."Wouldn't that be a great deal?"

SEBASTIANSEBASTIANSEBASTIANSEBASTIANSEBASTIANO3O3O3O3O3O3O3O3O

((Hello!...I know I know…I suck on making romance and all that…. ~ I KNOW I KNOW THAT IT'S GOING TO BE WAAAAY PAST HALLOWEEN ON THIS HALLOWEEN BALL THING! I KNOW THAT MY HALLOWEEN SPECIAL WOULD BE IN FREAKEN NOVEMBER! I'm sorry okay? I was….I was way too busy with school and Tekken and otome games…..:P anyhow..this is better than nothing though! So…..review/favorite/follow and….one love BlackButlerPhanGrell and that is a wrap and ZOOP!...TEEHEE.)))


	19. Chapter 18

((Where in the world is BlackButlerPhanGrell toda-ay?!...in your room *^*….hahahaha! Hell everyone it's….!...you already know XD. Sooo….O-O….dangit! I forgot what I was about to say! Anyway..enjoy~….or not… ._.

P.S: I don't own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji because…I'm not that cool…. :P))

******Narrator*******

"What happened?!" Lizzy exclaimed as she walked around Ciel's study room. Ciel ordered Sebastian to go to his own room for the time being.

Ciel sighed,"Well….it ALMOST worked….."

"Yeah! And it was going sooo well!...sort of.." Finny said.

"Maybe not all women fall for Sebastian..?" Bard suggested.

"That's hard to believe,"Meyrin said.

"I'm kind of glad..to be honest…" Snake mumbled.

"Come on Snake! Don't say that!" Finny said.

"Well, if you truly love her….." Ciel said with a slight sadness in his voice."you would let her go for her happiness. Love is partly making someone that you truly admire or something…happy. You want Elisa to be happy right?" Ciel asked as he put his palm on his cheek. Snake nodded."Then let her go. It's the only way to make her happy. Even though she doesn't know your feelings or she doesn't give you back the feelings that you have for her, at least she's happy."

Everyone's quiet for a while. Lizzy then spoke up,"Wait….didn't Elisa run off?" Ciel slowly nodded. "Then….where is she?" Everyone was quiet for awhile then….

"OH MY GOD WE GOT TO FIND HER!"

"CALL SEBASTIAN!"

O3O3O3O3O3OO3O3O

"Gufufufu…..you know what to do once everyone's gone off to bed right?"

"Yes….."

"You would act normal time to time without realizing what you've done. That's alright…isn't it?"

"Anything for you…"

"Good…..know run off kitten, I would tell you your mission when it's time."

O3O3O3O3O3O3O3O

"Elisa! Where are you!?" Finny shouted.

"Sebastian, where do you think she'd run off?" Lizzy asked the butler.

Sebastian was quiet for a minute,"…outside…?"  
>Lizzy blinked several times from the butler's words and tone,"Erm….o-okay…w-where outsi-"<br>The door opened, revealing Elisa. Everyone's eyes widened. Elisa looked down and up and plastered a fake smile,"Sorry for worrying you guys. I-I got embarrassed when I sort of messed up by dancing skills so I needed some….fresh air….." Everyone didn't respond. Elisa glanced at Sebastian, who was looking down."Anyway…I'll just go to my room…" Sebastian looked over to Elisa and saw Elisa's eyes flash.

O3O3O3O3O3O3O3O3O3O3O3O3O

"Lady Elisa…?" Sebastian knocked on the door. When she didn't respond, he opened the door and strolled the cart in. Elisa was sitting on the bed, reading the manga of Attack on Titan ((I don't own this BTW….. :P)) Sebastian stared at her then cleared his throat."Ahem, I've prepared tea for you…"  
>"Earl Gray?" Elisa asks without looking up from her manga.<p>

"Y-Yes….how did you-"

"It's quite common and Ciel almost always drinks it and I know the smell since he also smells like tea, which was Earl Gray. Besides…" Elisa looked up to him with a small smile,"I've read the manga..though it's still on going…"

"Well….you're a fascinating woman,"Sebastian said as he slightly smiled as he gave her the tea cup. Elisa took it and drank it all and gave the tea cup back."Well, it's getting late. I would be taking care of the young master." Sebastian said as he was leaving the room."Have a good evening." he then closed the door.

Elisa sighed and blew the candles and she was about to go to sleep until….'it's time." her eyes then flashed and mumbled."Yes…..master."

O3O3O3O3O3O3O3O3O

[Murder at Midnight! According to the Scotland Yard that 5 15-20 year old men have been murdered last night! We were told that there was a mark that was a shaped of a ribbon with a skull in the middle! Will this murderer strike again? No witnesses have been found!] was plastered on the newspaper as Ciel read it in the dining table for lunch."Well, isn't this some case to solve…." Ciel drank his tea and sighed."I believe that there's a letter from the queen?"

"Yes," Sebastian replied as he handed him the letter with the queen's crest on it.

Elisa then entered the room yawning, still in her nightgown with a messy bun with her contacts,"Good morning everyone..!"

"Morning? It's 1:32 in the afternoon," Ciel snickered."What the hell happened to you?"  
>"Afternoon ya say? Well, I slept late last night…" Elisa yawned again as she sat down.<p>

"Hm? But didn't I put you in bed at 9:30?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah…..but I couldn't sleep so I read under the moonlight under the window sill….."Elisa said as Sebastian placed a plate full of food. "Thanks…"

Ciel shrugged and opened the letter,"Dear my boy, I want you to solve this case to help the Scotland Yard. I believe that it's a minor case but, I was hoping for you to make it quick. You don't have to help if it's not worth your time. Maybe after a few days if this continues or this culprit would be dangerous, I would like you to solve this yourself then. Sincerely, Queen Victoria.." Ciel read out loud.

"Are you going to take the case?" Sebastian asks.

"What case?" Elisa asks with her mouth full.

Ciel sighs,"Well, there was this killer who murdered 5 men last night and there was this sign of a ribbon with a skull. The Scotland Yard hadn't found any witnesses or any clues other than mark that was left behind by the murderer. I was asked if I want to take the case even though the case is quite minor…." Elisa stopped eating and stared at the table. "Are you okay…?" Ciel asks.

Elisa then looked up with her normal expression as if nothing had happened,"Oh? Did you say something? Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts. I mean, killing innocent men is just…I don't know…odd? What did they do deserve this?"

Ciel shrugged,"Well, I'm not sure yet. Though, I believe THIS could be taken care of by the Scotland Yard. Hopefully, this is the time where they could be useful on. They've only solved robberies."

O3O3O3O3O3O3O3O3O3O3O

[The Murderer Strikes Again! This killer had murdered 4 males and 15 Scotland Yard members! It has been recalled that this murderer seem to be killing innocent men! There was a message written beside the sign of the ribbon and the skull saying:These men didn't need their lives because they're too useless and they don't deserve the love of others. I was planning on killing 6 of these disgusting men until the idiotic Scotland Yard came with 17 men. You better be grateful that I've let 2 of them go. Stay out of my way Scotland Yard or you will all die by my hands. That also goes for you…..you pathetic dog and bird.]

Ciel read the news again with his eyes slightly wide,"This doesn't make sense….why would this killer set 2 of the Scotland Yard members free? Why males?"

"The better question is….what does this person mean about dog and bird?" Sebastian asks as he put his fingers on his chin.

"I don't know….though the Scotland Yard was quite surprised that I haven't investigated yet. Though, I received a call from my study that one of the Scotland Yard members would come to my manor this evening to talk about last night's events. I've got to say, it is quite interesting,"Ciel said as he smirked.

"I'm looking forward this evening."  
>O3O3O3O3O3O3O3O<p>

"So….what are we going to discuss today?" Ciel asks as he tilted his head."And state your name."

A man with brown hair and dark gray eyes cleared his throat,"My name is Jacob Lindell, I am one of the Scotland Yard's high member. I have a wife and a 7 year old daughter. I would like to discuss our case-"

"YOUR case," Ciel corrected.

"Ah…y-yes. We've received information from our members that was against this murderer,"Jacob said.

"Hmm…I'm quite interested that you've actually uncovered some evidence,"Ciel says as he crossed his legs.

"Hmph…well…..we've been told that they believe that this is an expert killer an assassin however…" Jacob stopped."….we've also been told that it was a woman."

"A woman you say? You mean a mere woman killed 9 innocent men and 15 Scotland yard members? I highly doubt that,"Ciel scoffed.

"Like I said, EARL, this woman might be an expert,"Jacob said sternly.

"Hmph…that explains the ridiculous ribbon and skull since it seems childish or girlish or whatever. How did they know it was a woman anyway?" Ciel asks.

"Well, they said that it was a feminine voice and she had long red hair….."Jacob said.

"It could be a man pretending to be a woman,"Elisa said as she came out of nowhere.

"Who is this?" Jacob asks.

"This is Lady Elisa Morttod, she helps me with my cases and she's….helpful..in many ways…she's also my guest."Ciel said.

"Ah….I see….." Jacob said."Well, we should be going now. We have a case to solve." he stood up and was ready to leave.

"Well, I'm glad that you shared these information with me. Now, I have something to think about in the mean time,"Ciel says as they left.

"Well, I'm going to my room."Elisa says as she walked away.

"Young master, do you think it could be Grell?" Sebastian asks.

"Hm….well, they did say that it was someone with long red hair and Elisa also said that it might be a man pretending to be a woman…" Ciel mumbles.

O3O33O3O3O3O3O3O3O

"Sebastian, are you sure that he's here?" Ciel asked as he leaned against the brick wall, dressed up as a pageboy.

"What kind of butler would I be if I wasn't?" Sebastian says.

"Tch…..that famous line again…"Ciel says as he rolls his eyes. He then looked up when he heard footsteps from above. He then saw a red dash."There!" Sebastian then lifted him up and jumped up on the roof and started following the red headed figure."Now, Sebastian!"

Sebastian then kicked the red headed person's head,"We meet again, Grell."

"Ow Bassy! You're so mean! Isn't it terrible for a gentleman to hurt a lady?!" Grell exclaimed as Sebastian stepped closer to him, still carrying Ciel. Grell rubbed the back of his head,"But then again, pain is also another way of finding…." he then put on his famous pose,"Love!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes,"Ugh…you don't even know what true love is…"

Grell looked at him shocked and confused,"Eh? How do YOU now the meaning of love? Even Grim Reapers know what love is." Grell then flipped his hair,"But then again….you could only know love when you feel it!"

Ciel then hopped off Sebastian,"Whatever..now…we got you now, Grell!"

Grell looked at him confused,"What do you mean?"

Ciel pointed at him,"We now that you were behind these murders!"

Grell looked at him angrily,"EXCUSE ME? Why the hell would you think that I'M the one responsible for these murders?"

"Because, there were clues about a "woman" with red hair and this "woman" is quite skilled with the killings,"Ciel stated.

"And why the hell would I only kill MEN? Sure I've killed women before that were prostitutes, but MEN HA! Why?"

"W-Well….why are YOU doing here at midnight?!" Ciel asked, slightly pissed off.

"Oh, well, I'm here for an investigation under the orders of my dear William on capturing this "red headed woman" and figure out why this woman is only killing men." Grell said."A reason why I'm out here and evidence why I didn't murder these people. Another reason is that William would punish me and do terrible chores. And finally…." Grell looked at his nails,"These men aren't my type, so why bother spend my time killing them if I don't get something from it?"

"Hmm…..true…."Sebastian muttered.

"Oh that reminds me….." Grell then stepped forward and started poking Ciel's forehead,"I was passing by the street not too long ago and spotted the murderer with 7 men killed and she was about to mark her "signature" until I came in and started charging towards her. She started running this way on the roofs, so I followed. I was about to catch her UNTIL YOU CAME IN!"

"Well….we didn't know so it wasn't really our fault…." Ciel said.

"Yes, it wasn't both of your fault…it was YOUR fault, you brat."Grell said annoyed.

"Anyway, have you seen what she looked like?" Sebastian asked.

Grell put a finger on his chin,"Well, She was wearing a cloak so I wasn't able to see her face. Though….." Grell put his hands on his hips,"Her hair isn't natural when I caught a glimpse of it. It's either she was wearing a wig or she colored it…if that's even possible…I also saw she was that she was injured…." he looked at Ciel and Sebastian."One thing for sure that this woman isn't human."

"Hmmm….I agree…" Sebastian said."The more we try to investigate, the more this gets more complicated…"

"If it wasn't Grell…then who is it?" Ciel thought out loud.

O3O3O3O3O3O3O3O3O3O3O

"I'm disappointed in you, you shouldn't have been with that little girl. That reaper was in your tracks. But, good thing those animals got in that death god's way." he said.

"I'm terribly sorry….." she said.

"And to top it off…you're INJURED. You let your guard down. What kind of inhuman being are you?" he asked.

"Again, I'm terribly sorry. I was thinking of a lot of things….." she said.

"Well first, take the wig off. Fake red doesn't suit you at all, dearie." he said with a grin.

She took the wig off and threw it on the ground,"Well…I was thinking…how I got into this mess…"  
>"It felt good right?" he asked.<p>

"Yes….it did….." she replied.

"Didn't their blood taste good?" he asked.

"…yes…." she replied again.

"Then, there's your answer. You did it for yourself…gwehehehe…" he said chuckling. She blinked then smiled."Anyway, did you put them in my coffins?"

She nodded,"Yes, I did."

"Very good, now….I have more experiments to do…" he stood up and started walking away. He then muttered something in the end,"…..more experiments with walking corpses…"

((Yo! You better be reading this because I want to now about your thoughts about this "murderer"! I also want to know if your glad or not that I put the story up again… XP. So…yeah…ANYWAY! Review and favorite or follow and…..One love BlackButlerPhanGrell and that is a wrap and ZOOP!

P.S: Just so you know…..the next chapter is the Halloween special!XD…TEEHEE))


	20. Chapter 19

((His Sebaconda don't! His Sebaconda don't! His Sebaconda don't want none unless he got Ciel's-Oh hey there…. .…Hello again and it's…..it's….it's…..it's….aw dangit. It's BlackButlerPhanGrell!

Elisa:Way to state the obvious

Me:Shut up Elisa or I'll tell Sebastian you killed one of his cats

Elisa:….-

ANYWAY! I know I know…I'm kind of quick on making new chapters and maybe some of you can't keep up…but I literally have no life once I arrive home O^O…sure I have friends…and best friends..but I moved and I do have new friends in my new school…but..-dark aura- they're all filthy and they look pathetic in every single way. They complain about their lives and all that ish while I'm just in the corner like'oh look at them. They kept on saying that their lives suck and one of them wants to commit suicide…Well, what they don't know is that someone is actually dying though that person wants to keep living because he/she has actually the idea that life is short. Sure, life isn't sweet…that's why people want sweet things.' and I was so annoyed when people say'Oh shiyet, I have to the my freaken homework since I have no choice' or 'I hate this book because people said that if they don't follow the rules they'll die so they had only one choice' or 'my makeup itches but I had no choice but to wear it' but what they don't realized that they DID have a choice! I mean, you had a choice to either do your homework or you wouldn't do it and you'll fail your grades or whatever and those people had a choice to either follow the rules or die and there was a choice is to either wear the freaken itchy makeup and be a fake or to NOT wear the freaken makeup so you wouldn't look like a freaken barbie doll. I know that I sound heartless, but I believe that's what Ciel would've said. I'm sorry if you hate me now, I don't mind. There's always enemies in this world no matter how nice or "good" you act. -sighs- I know this is rather long and I bet you skipped it :P. Anyway, this is the Halloween special…..I know it's late….I was too lazy to do it before Halloween so…..yeah… anyway…ENJOY!

Disclaimer:No, I don't own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji except for my Ocs since OC means own character… TEEHEE))

"Ughhh…I have no idea what to do now! The Phantomhive Halloween dance would be today on 6:30 and I still have NO suspects on who's this murderer is!"Ciel shouted as he slammed his fist on his study table.

"Well, at least we know that this murderer is not human and it's a she,"Sebastian said he poured tea on Ciel's tea cup.

"Tch….." Ciel then slumped on his chair."Like that'll help. Anyway, where's Elisa? I expected her to be saying 'hey Ciel, don't worry. I'm pretty sure we'll catch that woman and everything would be about rainbows and unicorns again'. Just saying…"

Sebastian shrugged as he placed Ciel's tea in front of him,"Well, she was acting quite odd. She asked me if I could put on a corset on her awhile ago….normally, I would've asked her if I could put it on her and she'll be running around the mansion trying to get away from me."

Ciel sipped his tea and sighed,"Well, at least she's learning some manners….." Ciel then stood up,"Anyway, Scotland Yard's men are going to be here again, right?"Sebastian nodded."Well, let's get this thing over with since I'm having the Halloween Ball today. The only ball that I'm interested in."

"Ciel? Scotland Yard's here,"Elisa said calmly as she walked in with a pink dress on.

Ciel raised an eyebrow,"Whoa…you actually look like girl….for once….and strangely calm…."

Elisa put her hand on her chest,"What? Oh, you wound me my lord!" Elisa then turned around to leave,"Well, like I said, Scotland Yard's here…" she then left.

Ciel then drank his tea again and 5 seconds later…he spitted his tea out,"Is something wrong with the tea, my lord?" Sebastian asks.

Ciel whipped his mouth,"No…I just realized…." Ciel then settled his tea on the table and grabbed Sebastian's collar,"Dude, what the hell did you do?"

Sebastian raised his eyebrow,"Nothing, not that I know of. And you're starting to sound like Lady Elisa.."

Ciel let go of Sebastian's collar and sighed,"I know, I sound like a thug or something. Anyway…DIDN'T YOU SEE?!"

"See what?" Sebastian asks as he tilted his head.

"Elisa…E-Elisa…. . . HEELS! A-and she was calm a-and…SHE' .HEELS. Dude, she didn't even fall or trip over! Usually she would trip over every time she takes a step or something like that..!"Ciel exclaimed.

Sebastian shrugged,"Well…that is odd…usually she would be screaming throughout that manor that the Yard is here and if she intends to run…we could've heard an explosion…"

"Precisely! Wait…dude….what if…what if this was a miracle?" Ciel then face palmed."Why the hell do I kept on saying 'dude'?.."

Sebastian sighed,"Well, we don't have time to worry about that since Scotland Yard's here."Ciel nodded in agreement.

O3O3O3O3O3O3O3O3O

"WHOA~~! This house is big~!" a little girl's voice rang in the mansion.

"Haha, I know. Now now little Alina, you don't want the Earl to get annoyed now would you?" Jacob said as he approached his daughter.

"Hmm? I see a new face here."Ciel said as he walked down the staircase.

"Well…um…this is my daughter A-"Jacob started.

"HI!~ I'm Alina! I'm 7 years old and I have brown hair and hazel eyes! My mother is a librarian and my daddy is a superhero! Who are you?" she beamed.

"Yeah….she's Alina and all that….Honey, this is the Earl, Earl Ciel Phantomhive,"Jacob said as he picked his daughter up and carried her on his shoulders.

"Earl? Don't you mean Mistress?" Alina asks as she tilted her head.

"Hm? What's that supposed to mean?" Ciel asked.

"Mistress, aren't you a girl? I mean sure you have short hair and you wear boy clothes…but in all, you look like a girl," Alina says as she pointed ta him.

Ciel's eye twitched,"I am sure that I am a male, for your information…."

"Prove it!" Alina says.

Ciel was about to retort something until Sebastian interrupted,"So, why did you come here? With your child?"

Jacob then settled Alina down,"Oh..well..you see.." Jacob stopped for a minute and replied,"My daughter claims that she's friends with the murderer.."

"SHE'S NOT A MURDERER!" Alina shouted with anger in her eyes. Ciel's eyes widened since he only saw anger like that in a child's eyes…..which are his 3 years ago.

"Now, this is something to be interested in…then why would you come all the way here to bring your daughter instead of asking her?" Ciel asks.

"Well, she said that she promised that she would not tell the things the murderer told her to the Scotland Yard. She was told that she could tell everybody else but if someone out there told us….." Jacob said.

"She will kill my father and the rest of the Scotland Yard for good! She WILL know if Scotland Yard knows!" Alina finished.

"Yes, it's like that because it's almost like Alina was passing a message to a stranger so we would know what the plans are. So, it's better to handle it to you…" Jacob said.

"Hmm…fine. I'm interested in it anyway,"Ciel said as he flicked his hand so Jacob would leave."I'll send a carriage with one of my guards once we're done with our discussion."

"But..isn't she more safe with me outside?" Jacob asked.

"No. She will not. I assure you."Ciel said sternly. Jacob mumbled something and left. Ciel turned to Alina,"Now I won't tell anyone and my butler would do the same. Let's talk over this in my study." Ciel started walking in his study as Alina and Sebastian followed. When they arrived, Alina and Ciel sat down."So, how did you became.."friends" with her?"

Alina blinked and then spoke,"Well, it was around 11:30 and my friends went over to my house and we played hide and seek. I couldn't find my friend so I went outside and searched around the streets. Then, I saw A LOT of blood. I looked up to see a woman with red hair and she was wearing a cloak with blood stains!"

Ciel looked over to Sebastian,"Yes, that's definitely her."

Alina then continued,"She had this glowing blue eyes but it suddenly changed into red! I was scared….really scared. I looked down and saw 2 big boys on the ground with their head unattached from their body and a woman with a little whole on her forehead, spilling blood all over her face. I looked up at her and she was sitting down on a crate, clenching her thighs. I walked up to her, not sure and asked 'are you okay?' and then she looked at me surprised but nodded, though, she started speaking in Japanese. Good thing that my mama taught me how to speak in Japanese since my grand father was too. She told me that she just hurt herself and that I needed to stay away from her because she wasn't human. But, I believe that she's a good person since she hadn't killed me on the spot. I sat beside her and asked why she killed those people. She said she was told to and that they didn't deserve their lives. Those men that killed are the ones who actually killed the girl so, she gave them justice. She said everything and everyone has a reason, we were alive for a reason. Though, the ones that she killed didn't deserve such a beautiful gift. She said that we should be happy that we're actually alive and we have these great things around us even though we think our lives are terrible."

Ciel and Sebastian looked stunned for a minute or 2 and nodded slowly,"Wow, I never knew someone like that before…I believe."

Alina beamed,"Yeah! She seemed wise! Anyway, she asked me for my name and I replied 'Oh! I'm Alina Lindell!' and then she smiled and said that she's Arisa! Shi, I don't know how to translate her first name but I can translate her last name!"

"And that is…?" Ciel waited for the answer.

"…..death….." Sebastian replied.

"Yeah! Which was really weird but it sounds cool too! Anyway, she said that I reminded her of someone she knew long ago and we became friends! Though, she said that if I tell anyone in the Scotland Yard about her plan on giving them to her master so her master would do some experimenting with their corpse, then she'll kill my father! I don't want her to kill my father but she said that she will, though she won't kill me because I don't deserve such a thing!" Alina said.

"Hmm…and why would she kill your father?" Ciel asked.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you that she said she found out that daddy started going…in a bar I think and started "gambling", it's when people throw money and stuff and that'll be a waste! She said that daddy got drunk and there was this 16 year old girl and she won't tell me rest since I'm too young to know!" Alina huffed.

Ciel's eyes widened,"Well, isn't this interesting. It's better than I thought it would be."

Alina then threw her arms up,"Oh! And she said she would go to this party later!"

Ciel tilted his head,"Who's party?"

Alina then put a finger on her chin,"Hmm…she said that it has to do with the Queen's guard dog….whoever that is.."

Ciel's eyes widened and looked at Sebastian,"Umm…can you excuse..?" he asked as he looked over to Alina.

"Sure! I'll just stay here!" Alina giggled.

Ciel nodded and grabbed Sebastian by the tie as they went out in the hallway,"Sebastian! We are in deeeeep trouble, I believe."

"And why is that?" Sebastian asks as Ciel took his and off his tie and fixed it.

"Remember, it says on the newspaper "dog and bird"? Could it be that…" Ciel looked at him sternly,"Could it be that this woman is referring to me? I am the Queen's guard DOG and she may know that you're a demon, a raven demon, A BIRD DEMON? Can't you see?!"

Sebastian was quiet for a moment,"Well, it's a good thing she'll be going to our little ball. We can finally catch her, milord."

"Hmmm true. You need to-" Ciel was about to say until…

"Arisa! You're here!" they heard Alina exclaimed. Ciel and Sebastian then paid attention to the room.

"Nē, watashi wa chōdo shōen o mite mitakattashi, watashi wa anata ga koko ni kite mimashita. Naze anata wa tonikaku koko ni iru?" a new voice came.

"You're just passing by? Well, I'm here because daddy wanted to tell this Phantomhive Earl what happened at the night that I met you. Are you mad?" Alina asked.

"Soreha kagiri, anata wa iwanakatta to shite, bakkinda Scotland Yard.

Watashi wa anata o kowagara seru nodesu ka? Gomen'nasai," the feminine voice said.

"Oh! I wasn't scared! I was just worried that you're not my friend anymore!" Alina exclaimed. Sebastian Ciel peeked in silently and saw a woman in a black cloak who turned to them slightly with her hood covering her face and grinned. The woman gave Alina a quick hug and jumped out of the window."Bye!" Alina shouted. Sebastian and Ciel went over the window and realized that the woman disappeared.

There was a knock on the door,"Hello? Uh Ciel, a Scotland Yard officer called over the telephone and said that he will be coming over since he's still worried about his daughter…." Elisa said as she opened the door.

"Oh, yes…." Ciel said.

"What happened to the window? Did someone attack you?" Elisa asked.

"No…it's just…..nothing…" Ciel says.

"Well, I'll wait downstairs for daddy!" Alina said as she started walking away until she looked up to Elisa,"Hey…."

Elisa tilted her head,"What is it..?"

Alina shrugged,"Nothing…it's just…you look like my friend Arisa! She has pretty red hair and she has Blue eyes, unlike yours. Though, your black hair and purple eyes looks pretty too." Alina then skipped down the hallway.

"What was that about?" Ciel asked.  
>"I don't know…." Elisa then winced as she grabbed her leg.<p>

"Are you okay..?" Ciel asked.

Elisa nodded,"Yeah…must be the heels…"

"Why are you wearing heels anyway? I thought you hated them," Ciel said.

"Lizzy said I should practice walking around the manor with heels so I'll be ready for the waltz since a proper lady should wear heels…" Elisa replied."Well…I'll go to my room and pick my dress for the Halloween Ball…." Elisa bowed and walked down the hallway into her room.

"That was odd…." Ciel mumbled. He then turned to Sebastian,"Sebastian prepare the-" he stopped when he saw Sebastian staring down the hallway, where Elisa went. "Sebastian…..?" Sebastian the clenched his clothing that was covering his "heart". "Sebastian…?...SEBASTIAN!"

Sebastian blinked several times before turning to his master."Yes..?"

Ciel then smacked him on the forehead,"What are you staring at and…" Ciel's eyes widened when he saw Sebastian blush…..THE Sebastian Michaelis."Hmmmm…. Sebastian…..what's wrong…?"

Sebastian blinked several times again and his blush faded and he cleared his throat,"It's nothing, really…"

"I order you to tell me,"Ciel says with his eyebrow raising up.

Sebastian sighs from embarrassment,"Well…whenever I see Elisa…..I feel like she stabbed me around…" he pointed to his chest,"..here…."

Ciel's eyes widened,"….what else do you think of her…?"

Sebastian put his finger on his chin,"Hmm…..I believe she's beautiful and cute and she's quite powerful. Strangely, whenever I see her smile or cheerful, I have the urge to smile as well as if she wants everyone around her to smile. I feel like she's so important that I need to protect her, butler or not." he turned to Ciel,"Hmm….it's odd I believe. Anyway, is that all you want to know?"

Ciel's eyes went back to normal,"…yes….call Lizzy and the servants in my study…" Sebastian nodded and left. Ciel then smirked and his eyes turned to those dangerous stars."Hwehehhehehehewhehe….."

"Ciel? You called us-" Lizzy says as she and rest went in.

"MY PLAN WORK! HAHAHAAHAHAHHAHHAHAAHHAAHHAAHHHAHAHAHA!" Ciel yelled as he laughed in an evil and creepy way. The rest of them felt awkward and scared of him now. Ciel realized and he cleared his throat and his face was back to his bitch-face."Ahem…"

"What is it…that..you…want….with us…?" Lizzy said awkwardly.

"Erm…ahem..! I found out…." Ciel then snapped his fingers."..that Sebastian IS now in love with Elisa!"

Everyone gasped,"Really?!"

Ciel nodded as he put his fingers on his chin and smirked,"He did say his chest hurts whenever he sees Elisa or something and if she's happy he's happy as well. My plan worked!"

Snake was silent and he smile sadly,"Oh…well…..I'm happy if she'll be happy.."

Meyrin then took out her feather/pen and a notebook,"Well, this should be a good new chapter in my story!"

Bard shrugged,"Well, I'm happy if Sebastian softens when Elisa's around since he's always strict."

Ciel then looked out the window,"Anyway, this shall be a great night. Oh and by the way…." he glanced at the servants,"There's going to be a special guests coming so be prepared….if you know what I mean..?" the 4 servant stared at him first then realized what he meant and nodded.

"Hm? Who's the special guest?" Lizzy asked.

Ciel shook his head,"It's…noting for your concern.." Lizzy stared at him blankly then realized that he doesn't want her to worry about a murderer in the ball.

Lizzy slightly frowned then she thought about happy thoughts and cleared her throat,"oh, okay!"

Ciel clapped his hands,"Well, isn't there a ball to prepare?"

O3O3O3O3O3O3O3O3O3O

Everyone arrived and all of them are wearing squealed,"All of the masks and dresses are so cute!" Lizzy was a wearing a light purple and light blue dress with a light purple mask to match.

"Hmm…at least this is the kind of ball that I will only prepare to my liking…" Ciel says. He was wearing dark purple and dark blue suit with a dark blue mask to math his outfit and Lizzy.

"So, what is Sebastian going to wear? OH! What about Lady Elisa?! They would look adorable!" Lizzy said. Ciel searched the crowd and saw a man with a black tux and a black mask with its crow like figure.

Ciel then pointed to the man,"There, that's Sebastian." Sebastian turned to his direction with his crimson eyes and smirked. Sebastian walked to them and bowed.

"Oh! You look amazing, Sebastian!" Lizzy said as she beamed.

"Thank you, milady,"Sebastian says.

Ciel then sighs,"There better be no catastrophes…."

Sebastian got the hint and bowed,"Of course milord."

"Anyway, wear is Elisa?" Ciel asks.

"Oh, she said that she forgot that the ball was today so she'll be getting ready as fast as possible. I couldn't help her since I have someone things I need to take care of." Sebastian replies.

"Well, go and check on her-" Ciel was about to say until they heard the whole entire room gasp. The 3 of them turned around and saw the ballroom door open. A woman stepped out. She had a dark red ball gown with black linings of swirls on the edge of her dress that its front only reached on top of her knees though the back of dress reaches the ground. She wore black gloves with a black mask that looks like a princess would wear with red gems on it and she's wearing black heeled boots that reaches below her knees. Finally…..she has pure red hair that reaches her knees.

"Whoa…she looks beautiful..!" one of the men in the crowd said.

"Where did she get that dress?!" one of the women in the crowd gasped.

"She looks like a goddess!"

"Is she a noble?'

"Is she a special guest?"  
>7 young men around the age 17-19 came to the mysterious woman. Ciel stared at the woman and looked over to Sebastian,"Never mind, I see our…"guest" arrived…"<p>

"Indeed she did….." Sebastian mumbles.

"Oh! Her mask looks so pretty! I want to talk to her!" Lizzy squealed as she ran towards the red-head.

"Lizzy…!" Ciel says as he grabbed Sebastian and ran after Lizzy.

Lizzy tapped the girl's back and the red head turned around,"Your mask is simply dazzling! Where did you get it, miss?"

"Lizzy..!" Ciel's eyes widened as he stopped behind Lizzy with Sebastian behind him.

The woman smiled as she slightly kneeled so she would reach Lizzy's level of height,"My master made it," the woman said with an unfamiliar accent.

"Really?! Who's your master?" Lizzy asked.

The woman slightly laughed,"I don't even know his name to be honest. He won't even tell me. Sorry, I don't know myself…"

"Oh..really? Well that's too bad. Tell him that I said it was pretty!" Lizzy exclaims."What's your name, miss?"

The woman glanced at Ciel then to Sebastian and smirked,"My name is….Arisa…" Ciel's eyes widened and looked over to Sebastian and nodded,"My full name is Arisa Rose though. My father was Japanese and my mother was British. Both of them died in a fire in my mansion when I was 10 and I was kidnapped…" Ciel's eyes widened and his hands began to shake."..but then my master saved me so I owe him my life."

"I've never known a noble with their last name as "Rose"…" Lizzy says as she tapped her chin.

"Oh, I'm a noble in Japan and I was kidnapped and was sent here in London," she replied.

"Oh! Now I get it! Anyway, your name is pretty like you!" Lizzy exclaimed."Oh! I never introduced myself! I'm Elizabeth Midford!"

"And..I'm guessing the little lord behind you is your fiancé?" Arisa replied as she pointed at Ciel.

"Oh Ciel! Meet Lady Arisa!" Lizzie said as she grabbed his arm.

Arisa tilted her head and held out her hand,"It's nice to finally meet you, Ciel Earl Phantomhive. I've heard…SO MUCH about you…"

Ciel glared at her but plastered on a fake smile…well..trying and shook her hand and let go,"Uh…hello Lady Arisa…it's….a pleasure to meet you…"

"Heh…..you're quite adorable, little Earl…." Arisa glanced at Sebastian."Hmm…My I have the name of that handsome man behind you?"

Ciel looked at Sebastian,"He's merely my butler…"

"Sebastian Micahelis, at your service,"Sebastian says as he kiss the top of Arisa's hand.

"My my…..you don't look like a servant at all with your looks,"Arisa said with a smirk.

"I see that you have some admirers behind you, what a shame.." Sebastian says.

Arisa glanced at the men behind her,"Hmm…I don't want to disappoint them…though…" Arisa stepped closer to Sebastian,"I'm quite interested…on you…"

"Ermm…he's kind of taken-" Lizzy was about too say.

"Oh Lizzy! A song is going to come up and uh…" Ciel slightly blushed,"Would..you care…to..waltz with me..?"

Lizzy squealed and grabbed Ciel's hand of course!" they then ran in the dance floor.

"Hmm….a waltz DOES sound good….." Arisa glanced at Sebastian.

Sebastian then smirked,"I'm guessing that that's a hint?"

"Do I need to answer that?" Arisa asks.

The song started playing then Sebastian grabbed Arisa and started dancing on the dance floor,"So, why did you come here? I believe you're not in our guest list, now are you?"

Arisa scoffed,"Hah…that's true. I wasn't invited by the Earl Phantomhive. Though…." Arisa leaned forward,"I'm more interested in you, to be honest…"

"Oh? Is that so? It's a great honor that I servant like me is that interesting to a…"noble","Sebastian replied as he twirled her.

"Well, that's the thing. You're not really a servant, now are you?...Sebastian?" she replied.

"Oh? Well you see, I'm simply-"

"A one HELL of a butler. I know you are,"she says.

"You know, I feel bad for that girl…" Arisa says.

"Hmm? What re you talking about, milady?" Sebastian asks.

"Well, do you know that if you kiss someone, it makes them think that…that you LOVE them?" Arisa says.

Sebastian's eyes slightly widened and went back to normal,"….hm..you don't say…"

"Uhuh. I do feel sad for that girl named….Elisa Morttod is it..?" Arisa said. The dance then stopped and everyone clapped."Hmm, I'm afraid that our little dance is done. Though, I would like to…take this out in the balcony." they then walked to the balcony."You know, she's a pretty little thing..isn't she? Though, you treat her as if she's really important but…then again.." she glanced at Sebastian as she clasped her hands together,"A creature like you can't love. How sad for her…"

Sebastian then started walking up to her as she backed up,"Oh? So you do know what I am?"

Arisa smirked as she kept backing up," You're too good to be true, dearie." She then bumped against the wall.

Sebastian then slammed his hand on the wall beside her head,"Oh? I'll take that as a compliment. Hmm… I wonder….I wonder if you're as pretty as you look behind that mask…"

"Hmm…do tell," She replied.

"I'm only here to gain information…" Sebastian says as he put his legs between her legs,"I would like to get to know you more…"he then pulled his mask off."Don't you want to do the same?"

Arisa then caressed his face,"Hmm….I would do the same since you look absolutely gorgeous, but, then again….." she leaned forward,"I don't hurt humans' hearts in order to get what I want….unlike you. You just have sex with women in order to gain information."

Sebastian then glared at her,"Hmm…you're observant, but I don't know how long you've been watching me…."

"Well, I'm always there. Then again…." She leaned forward and kissed him and leaned back,"that girl that you kept on doing that to, is hurt. She's been acting odd isn't she? Well, next time…don't kiss her unless you care about her."she then grabbed his arm and they changed positions."Well, I must go….." she then licked his cheek."Goodbye…..dearie…" she then laughed and started running inside.

Sebastian blinked and then his chest hurt. He cursed and then ran after her. Arisa kept laughing as she took off her mask and kept on laughing madly. Sebastian then stopped as he looked around. He then heard footsteps and he took out his knives, ready to attack."Sebastian? Is that you?" a familiar voice said. He took his knives away as he saw Elisa walking towards him. She was wearing a black dress that reached her knees and she was holding a dark purple mask. "You look cool, I guess…" Elisa said as she slightly blushed.

"Oh, Elisa…." Sebastian mumbled as he felt pain in his chest again."You look…..beautiful…"

Elisa blinked and smiled, but not the smile that he used to know,"Well, thank you. I kinda got lost so..yeah…."

"Let me lead you to the ballroom," Sebastian says.

"Alright," Elisa replied as they started walking. Sebastian glanced at Elisa and saw a hint of red at the tips of her hair. He blinked and the red disappeared."Is something wrong?" Elisa asks.

Sebastian shook his head,"No, just my imagination.." Elisa nodded. When Sebastian was looking straight, she slightly glared at him. She glanced at the end of the other side of the hallway…..with a beautiful red dress and a red mask…lying on the floor….she smirked and turned straight forward.

"….dearie…..heh…" Elisa mumbled.

"Hm? Did you say something?" Sebastian asks.

"Oh, it's nothing. I wonder how Ciel is going to look like in the masquerade ball….." Elisa….lied.

O3O3O3O3O3O3O3O3O3O3O3O3O3O3O3O3O3O3O3O

That's it for now! 1 love BlackButlerPhanGrell that is a wrap and zoop! TEEHEE.

P.S: FAVORITE/FOLLOW/REVIEW! O3O


	21. Chapter 20

((Yo! I'm doing my math homework….yeah….that's it….so…..yeah….. XD

Disclaimer: I won NOTHING!...except for Elisa and some other characters….that weren't in the series….AND YOU WOULD KNOW THAT IF YOU'RE A REAL PHAN OF BLACK BUTLER!

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler or any of the characters in it))

O3O3O3O3O3O3O3O narrator O3O3O3O3O3O3O3

"She what?! She escaped from YOU?! HOW IN THE WORLD IS THAT POSSIBLE?! YOU! Of all people!?" Ciel shouted as he slammed his fist on his study table.

"…I apologize of my unexpected behavior….I'm…truly am…." Sebastian said he kneeled.

"Tch…" Ciel rolled his eyes and then looked over to Sebastian and he raised an eyebrow. A sudden confusion/shock/ guilty expression spread among the butler's face. Ciel stood up from his chair and went over to his kneeling butler,"….Sebastian…something happened….huh? I order you to tell me."

Sebastian kept his head down and a dark aura appeared behind Sebastian,"….Arisa….that girl that was supposed to capture…..told me some….chest hurting words…..I don't even know how that's possible…" Ciel's eyes widened and nodded to urge the butler to continue."She said that I'm..hurting Elisa..? I don't know how that's possible to be honest. I haven't laid a finger on her or even tried to kill her. I have no reason to kill her anyway…the odd thing is…" Sebastian finally looked up."….I felt the same pain whenever I'm around Elisa with Arisa.." Ciel then fell backwards."Young master..?"

"…..hmph….interesting…" Ciel then turned around to face the window and saw someone give Finny a newspaper."Sebastian, the newspaper is here."

O3O3O3O3O3O3O3O3O

[The Murderer Strikes Again! It was confirmed that this is a woman's hand of crime! She named herself 'Rose' we don't know why but Scotland Yard said that they will find out soon! We were told that there were 3 bodies of males and the famous sign of our dear murderer "Rose". Though, Scotland Yard found a letter from her! She wrote it in Japanese though! It was translated \The dog and the raven should come to the tree where I strung up a man that murdered 3…wait for further instructions…I'll meet you soon..in the hanging tree…./ Who is this so-called "raven" and "dog"? Will we ever know who the culprit and these mentioned animals?] Ciel tapped his finger,"…hmmm…." he looked over to Sebastian,"I bet she's talking to us. We shall wait for further instructions…"Sebastian nodded sadly, which was a shocking display to Ciel but never expressed it. What they don't know….a little demoness was leaning against the corner….with a tear that dropped on her cheek and shook her head.

"I…I'm an idiot….w-why…?...w-why did I agree with the deal…?" she whispered to herself. She then held the sides of her head and screamed mentally.

"Now now dearie, I suggest for you not to feel guilty,"a familiar voiced popped up in her head."This is your doing.."

Tears slowly dropped from her 2 colored eye. She then stopped and let go of the sides of her head and looked up. Her eye colors changed from blue and red to yellow and green to only blue…..and back to her normal eye color. She then clenched her teeth and her voice turned cold and she silently whispered to herself,"…fine…stupid legendary grim reaper…"

O3O3O3O3O3O3O3O3O3O3O3O

It has been a month and it was now December. It passed Ciel's birthday and everyone celebrated which annoyed Ciel but he was still focused on the case that hasn't been solved. But over that month….there were no killings…..until now.[Rose has returned! Though this time, there was a survivor. A woman named Itami. That Scotland Yard and our crew interviewed her:

"I-It….it was horrible….! She…she….she took my husband away…! She….she said that m-my husband…tried to rape someone….I-I didn't believe her at first….u-until after my husband was taken away I saw a young girl sitting in an alley and she said a man that looked like my husband…did that to her…a-anyway….before my husband was taken away….he told me to run…so I did."

We then discovered ANOTHER note from her that says/Dog and raven…shall come to the tree….where the man I dragged called out for his wife to flee…..I shall give you my last instruction….for you to come..to the hanging tree…/] Ciel clenched at the paper and threw it on the ground,"…..I can't wait to rip her throat out…."

Little demoness is now hiding inside the closet and started shaking,"…a-are y-you…a-are y-you…c-coming….t-to…t-the..t-tree….." her eyes changed like the previous and her hair kept on changing from black to gray to…red….to black again….she kept on shaking…..

"…you're alright…..just a little bit more…" the familiar person said again in her head,"…just a little more.."

O3O3O3O3O3O3O3O3O3O3O3O3O3O

[A Strange note from Rose appeared….with no murders though. It says/…heh…come now dog and raven….my messenger shall tell you where my tree is….and there….you…will where a necklace of rope….beside a certain girl of your possession…isn't that right, raven?/] Ciel then stood up and looked at Sebastian,"…..who shall be the messenger?" a loud knock came ringing through the hallway.

Sebastian and Ciel came to the door as Ciel held a gun and Sebastian with knives. Sebastian opened the door and then…"Whoosh! HMMM~! Are you! Are you! COMING..TO THE TREE?!~~~~~~"

"…Alina?!"

Alina turned around and beamed,"Hi! Arisa sent me here to tell you where the tree is!" Ciel nodded and they started walking to the dining room to drink tea. Alina started humming a tune.

"What are you humming?" Ciel asked.

Alina stopped humming and replied,"It was a song taught to me by Arisa! It's about….." she then smiled and looked down,"…the hanging tree." they then arrived and they sat down. "ooooookay! So, there's this tree by this cliff by the shoreline where the ships are."

"Hmmm…I know where that cliff is..it's where Lau also put his trading ships…"

O3O3O3O3O3O3O3O

"I'll go check on Elisa,"Sebastian said after he put Alina in a carriage home."I haven't seen her lately, must be watching…"anime".."Ciel hummed in agreement. Sebastian knocked and went in,"Elisa..?"

His eyes widened when he saw Elisa rocking back and fort with her head between her legs as she held the sides of her head,"C-coming…..t-to the tree…m-midnight…..hmmmm~….."

Sebastian heard of that tune…from Alina. Sebastian began to shake Elisa,"Elisa…..ELISA!"

Elisa then looked up with both of her eyes blue and tackled Sebastian. Her normal eye color then came back and she was breathing heavily,"S-Sebastian..?" she then backed up,"….I-I'm sorry..I-I don't know what happened…"

"I-It's fine….."Sebastian said unsurely as he stood up and fixed his uniform."I just came to check on you…."

"I'm alright..t-thank you…I was just singing this song made by Suzan Collins…it was originally created from the book…" she said then she flinched when her eyes flashed red."it was called the hanging tree is it..?" she whispered to herself.

Sebastian then slowly went out in the hallway and went to his master's room,"Young master, I believe that Elisa…is being targeted."

Ciel rubbed his eyes since he took a short nap,"Huh..?"  
>"Arisa kept talking about her and the newspaper said something about someone in our hands…..which should be Elisa…"Sebastian said as he quickly dressed his master.<p>

"Hmm….wait…isn't it 11:30 pm..?" Ciel said."We were supposed to go to the tree…"his uncovered eye widened,"…..isn't Elisa acting weird lately….?" they then heard a crash and they ran to Elisa's room. When they arrived, they met a certain someone with white/gray hair that goes down to the ground and this certain someone has a black cloak with a hood covering this person's face."Undertaker?!" this person then smirked and went out of the door. "After him!" Ciel shouted as Sebastian carried Ciel and nodded. Sebastian started running as he carried his master.

"Oi! You're after that killer too?" a blonde with glasses and lawn mower said.

"Ronald?" Ciel says.

"Not only him~" a red head said followed by a black haired man with glasses.

"Grell? Will?"

"That's right brat. We saw this one running around and we're guessing it's this famous killer. More famous than Jack the Ripper that is….." Grell said though earned a glare from Ciel."Oops."

"Whatever…why are you guys here anyway?" Ciel asks.

"We've been told by the grim reaper agency to take care of this manner. I don't have the details why but they said that this killing is not made by a grim reaper…..though by a demon. But the weird thing is….this demon isn't devouring their souls and their cinematic record keeps on adding more memories after their death. Much like what happened…"Will started to say.

"…like what happened in the ship full of walking corpse..?!"Ciel finished. Then a tune and a song started flooding through the air with the words "hanging tree","Follow that music!" Ciel shouted as everyone nodded. When they arrived, they saw Elisa…hanged up along with 2 men at her right with another rope attached on the tree. Ciel put his palms on his mouth from shock as Sebastian placed him down.

"Elisa!" the grim reapers exclaimed. Though Sebastian remained quiet with a look of guilt and confusion."We need to get her down! My girl does not look good with ropes around her neck!" Grell complained as he prepared his death scythe.

"I agree…"Will said as he adjusted his glasses.

"No…she can get down by herself…"Sebastian said.

"You said what now?" Ronald asked.

"…..you aren't dead are you?" Sebastian said.

Elisa's body started moving and the rope around her neck turned into flames and vanished,"…heh…." the woman then looked up as her hair turned red with blue eyes.

"Arisa!"Ciel growled.

"Nu uh.." she said as her hair turned gray/white like the Undertaker's and…green/yellow like a grim reaper."Don't I look like a shinigami? Means 'grim reaper' in Japanese by the way…"  
>"Who are you?! Where is my dear sweet cheeks?!" Grell said as he started swinging his death scythe around.<p>

"As Sebastian expected me who…" she said as her hair transformed into the familiar color…black..and her eyes turned into the familiar….red and blue…with a certain pentagram on the red colored eye.

"N-No….y-you w-were…behind this…?"Ciel stuttered as his eye widened as he stepped back.

"That's right…..though I'm not alone, right Undertaker?" she said as the silver hair shinigami appeared behind her.

The Undertaker grinned,"That's right…..my dear Elisa."((I'm so freaken f-ed up huh? Imma start typing the next chapter. Sorry if I took too long and I kinda sped up the chapter too much because I was lazy…anyway, comment favorite…whateva.. 1 3 BlackButlerPhanGrell…Merry Christmas btw))


End file.
